Vicious Circle
by LeiliPattz
Summary: Ele queria que ela demonstrasse sentimentos, mas estava cada vez mais certo de que a garota era completamente seca. Isso não o impedia de amar Bella até o fundo da sua alma. Amava alguém que apenas pisava e desprezava o que ele sentia, usando-o como um objeto. (Sinopse completa no Prólogo)
1. Prólogo

**VICIOUS CIRCLE**

**Título:** Vicious Circle  
**Autor(a):** Leili Pattz  
**Shipper: **Bella/Edward  
**Gênero:** Romance, Drama  
**Censura: **R-18  
**Sinopse:** Ele queria que ela demonstrasse sentimentos, mas estava cada vez mais certo de que a garota era completamente seca. Isso não o impedia de amar Bella até o fundo da sua alma. Amava alguém que apenas pisava e desprezava o que ele sentia, usando-o como um objeto. Edward não sabia como acabar com essa obsessão por ela, mas será que isso seria possível, quando ela sempre estava assombrando seus pensamentos e sua vida?

_**Observação: **_  
# A história pertence a mim e a maioria dos personagens a Stephenie Meyer.  
# Não copie.  
# Não seja BBB, um simples comentário me deixa feliz.  
# Essa não é uma história bonitinha, então fique preparado para tudo.

* * *

_Música da Fanfic _- **Millencolin - Vicious Circle **

* * *

_Oh the truth hurts  
A lie's worse  
I cannot give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before  
Oh you know that I love you a little less than before_

**Broken Strings - James Morrison (feat. Nelly Furtado)**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**

* * *

**

- Edward, eu não posso ficar, eu não posso… – ela passou as mãos em seus longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados que caíam em seus ombros em leves ondas. - Esse é meu sonho, e não vou jogá-lo pela janela. Você viu o quanto lutei para juntar esse dinheiro, e ser capaz de viajar.

O vento frio da noite varreu nossos corpos, causando-me um arrepio entristecido. Seria esse realmente o fim?

- Então vá Isabella, vá para a sua cidade da luz, vá para Paris fazer esse maldito curso, vá atrás do que você quer! Só pare de me torturar – respirei fundo, lançando bufadas de ar. – Você entra e sai da minha vida, como se eu fosse um brinquedo, me trata assim, faz de mim um fantoche em suas mãos, e sou um completo idiota que vou atrás de você sempre que chama. E o pior é que sabe disso, e se aproveita. Por favor, se você for não volte.

Meu coração martelava auto em meus ouvidos, o sangue corria rápido em minhas veias, e eu já pressentia uma boa dor de cabeça. Bella balançou o corpo pelo calcanhar. Ainda estava de costas para mim, olhando para o central park da janela do meu apartamento.

- Você não pode me pedir para não voltar – sua voz estava mais baixa. – Sabe que eu vou voltar.

Eu tinha que ser forte, tinha que mostrar que meu mundo não girava em torno dela. _O que era a mais completa mentira._

- Pode ser tarde demais quando você voltar. Eu posso ter encontrado alguém... – fiz uma pausa, tentando ver alguma reação tensa por parte dela, mas somente continuava a se balançar nos calcanhares. – Alguém que não minta para mim, que não me engane, que diga que me ama. – Um nó cruzou minha garganta. _Foda-se eu queria que ela dissesse que me amava._

Bella virou-se de frente para mim, seus olhos secos, não tinha um vestígio de lágrima. Nenhuma tristeza aparente, nenhuma dúvida do que ela queria, e isso me matava. _Eu me pegava pensando se ela era capaz de chorar..._

- Edward – ela caminhou para mais perto de mim e eu me mantive imóvel –, nós sabemos que você sempre vai me amar, que não importa se você estiver casado quando eu voltar, sempre serei aquela que vai mexer com você. – Sua delicada e pequena mão percorreu meu braço me fazendo tremer. – Eu sou a que te faz tremer, que faz seu coração bater mais forte, seu cérebro funcionar com lentidão, sua garganta ficar seca. – Aproximou-se mais deixando seu rosto impecavelmente maquilado a centímetros dos meus. Longos cílios, lábios vermelhos, olhos delineados, bochechas rosadas… era toda uma pintura. – Não adianta tentar me fazer pensar que você vai me esquecer, porque não vai.

Engoli seco e segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos. _Ela sabia como quebrar meus muros._

- Por que tem que ser assim Bella? Seria tão mais fácil se você se deixasse me amar. São três anos nisso e nunca me disse um '_eu te amo'_. Por que faz isso comigo? Eu sou tão miserável assim que você não pode me amar? Sou inferior a você? Diga o que eu tenho que fazer, e sou capaz de tudo, apenas por uma frase de amor vinda de você. Não me importo com suas falhas, suas mentiras, suas promessas não cumpridas… só quero ter seu amor, seu coração, só isso.

As lágrimas que faltavam nela caíam de mim. Bella alisava meu rosto com ternura, mas não amor. Seus dedos finos limpavam as lágrimas, como se pedissem desculpas por suas falhas.

Ficamos longos minutos em silêncio, apenas contemplei-a, gravei mais e mais seu rosto em minha mente, como se em algum momento eu pudesse me esquecer de cada detalhe dela.

- Eu não sei amar – ela disse quebrando o silêncio. – Entenda isso. – Ela passou a língua rosada pelos lábios extremamente vermelhos, e olhou-me sob seus cílios. – Então me ame. Eu deixo você me amar, mas não venha pedir meu amor. Isso é algo que ninguém vai ter, nem você. Não pense que algo vai me fazer mudar, eu sou assim. Uma pedra de gelo, que não sabe o que é sentir amor.

- Você tem medo, Bella. Medo de deixar as pessoas alcancem o seu coração e entrarem em sua vida. Isso reflete a morte dos seus pais, é medo de ficar sozinha, de ser abandonada, mas eu juro que jamais vou deixar você, se quiser ficar comigo.

- Eu não consigo, Edward. – Seus lábios tocaram os meus, como uma brisa rápida em uma tarde quente, um segundo depois ela já estava longe de mim. – Eu tenho que ir, meu vôo sai em uma hora.

- Não volte – falei com a voz quebrada pelo choro, mas cheio de raiva, de derrota...

- Eu vou voltar.

Em silêncio pegou sua mala ao pé do sofá e o puxou em direção a porta da sala. Antes de sair ela olhou para mim, e vi algo cintilar em seus olhos, mas acho que foi minha imaginação, pois no momento seguinte, já não existia mais nada.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si, e eu caí de joelhos maldizendo toda a minha vida.

* * *

**Ja ja venho com o capítulo 1**


	2. Olhos Castanhos

**VICIOUS CIRCLE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim e a maioria dos personagens a Stephenie Meyer. Essa não é uma história bonitinha, então fique preparado para tudo.  
**Sinopse:** Ele queria que ela demonstrasse sentimentos, mas estava cada vez mais certo de que a garota era completamente seca. Isso não o impedia de amar Bella até o fundo da sua alma. Amava alguém que apenas pisava e desprezava o que ele sentia, usando-o como um objeto. Edward não sabia como acabar com essa obsessão por ela, mas será que isso seria possível, quando ela sempre estava assombrando seus pensamentos e sua vida?

* * *

**Quero agradecer a minha beta linda a Brenda (Frida Cullen também uma ótima autora) que me aguenta com set de roupas, músicas, idéias, e loucuras. Love U girl! 3  
**

***~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*******  
**  
O Capítulo 1 começa bem antes do prólogo.**

* * *

_Y me bastó tan poco para quererte tanto  
Y sucedió que poco a poco me fui entregando  
Cómo saber cómo entender lo que sentí cuando te vi  
Supe que no eras para mí  
Pero bastó un segundo para entrar en tu mundo_

**Me Basto - Camila**

* * *

**Capítulo I – Olhos Castanhos**

* * *

**Edward PDV****  
**

**Outubro de 2004**

Hoje seria o meu primeiro dia na Universidade de Columbia. Estava a poucos momentos de começar a trilhar o meu caminho como um jornalista. Era o amor por essa carreira, e a editora da minha família, que me levaram a essa escolha. A Editora Wasson era importante no país, com grandes revistas no mercado e filiais em locais importantes. Meu alvo era a revista de esportes. O mesmo estava agora levando minhas irmãs.

Alice e Rosalie estão seguindo por esse caminho, como toda a família. Rose quer cuidar da revista de carros, e a Alice vai comandar a revista de moda que está sendo criada agora. Nós três passamos um ano na editora, treinando e vendo se era realmente aquilo o que queríamos para nossa vida. Eu sei que Alice ficaria mais feliz se fosse para a França fazer um curso de moda, mas ela não queria deixar o papai sem um comando familiar na revista de moda. Rosalie, assim como eu, não tinha dúvidas que jornalismo era pelo o que tínhamos nascido.

Rose era minha irmã gêmea, mas não nos parecíamos em nada. Seu cabelo era loiro e tinha olhos azuis – como meu pai. – Eu tinha os olhos verdes – como minha mãe –, mas meu cabelo de acordo com ela era igual da minha avó Elizabeth. Alice tinha os cabelos negros como os de nossa mãe, e olhos azuis. Era um ano e meio mais nova que eu e Rosalie. Quando começamos a estudar, mamãe optou por nos colocar juntos, assim teríamos a possibilidade de irmos juntos para a universidade.

Desci as escadas da casa dos meus pais, para tomar café da manhã. Na sala de jantar encontrei apenas meu pai, Carlisle, com seu bom e velho jornal em mãos. Mesmo tudo estando na internet, ele disse que nada era mais prazeroso do que ter o papel em mãos.

- Bom dia filho – ele disse quando me viu, dobrando seu jornal e colocando de lado.

- Bom dia pai – respondi, tomando meu lugar a mesa.

- Animado para o primeiro dia?

- Sim. É tudo o que eu imaginei pai, não tenho o que temer. Tenho apenas que torcer para que tudo ocorra da forma que eu tenho em mente.

- Isso mesmo filho. Estou orgulhoso de você e de suas irmãs, e fico feliz que estejam seguindo meus caminhos – quando ele terminou de falar, minha mãe, Esme, e minhas irmãs entraram na sala. Alice e Rosalie sempre impecáveis e bonitas. E eu como único filho homem, sentia ciúme das minhas irmãs, valendo por dois ou três. Eu sei como os garotos são, e elas merecem homens a altura delas.

- Bom dia amadas – meu pai disse, e elas responderam em uníssono.

- Bom dia querido – minha mãe abaixou-se dando um beijo em minha testa, e indo ocupar seu lugar.

- Bom dia mãe.

- Você vai mesmo procurar um apartamento hoje? – Alice perguntou enquanto começava a se servir do café da manhã rico que tinha mesa.

- Sim – respondi. – Tenho que começar a viver como um homem adulto.

- Você não precisa sair de casa para isso Edward – Esme disse com aquele olhar perdido de mãe.

- Mãe, eu sempre vou estar aqui, visitando a senhora, não é como se eu fosse para o outro lado do mundo. E a senhora ainda terá Alice e Rose por aqui.

- Mas não é a mesma coisa, Edward. Eu entendo você querido, apenas vou sentir sua falta.

- Todos nós vamos, Edward – Rose disse sorrindo. – Mas é bom porque você sabe, na universidade você conhece garotas e vai querer um lugar para levar suas _conquistas._

- Edward não é assim, Rose – Alice rodou os olhos debochando. – Na escola ele não ficava com as garotas, apenas namorou aquela idiota da Jéssica.

- Sou diferente dos garotos que se aproximam de vocês. Não faço nada apenas por uma boa noite de prazer, vocês sabem.

- Blá, blá, blá amor – Rose bufou.

- Vocês se apressem, ou vão chegar tarde – meu pai nos repreendeu, e todos nos dedicamos ao café da manhã. Ele tinha razão, se continuássemos conversando não chegaríamos na hora.

Ao terminar o café da manhã, fui ao meu quarto, escovar os meus dentes e conferir se minha roupa estava completamente certa. Uma batida leve na porta do quarto, que estava aberta, tirou minha atenção do espelho.

- Filho – minha mãe entrava com um sorriso tímido –, posso falar com você?

- Claro – respondi saindo do banheiro, e pegando minha pasta em cima da cama.

- Edward, eu acordei com uma sensação estranha em relação a você, querido. Não sei do que se trata, pode ser apenas essa coisa de mãe, já que você vai procurar um lugar só seu, mas algo dentro de mim diz que hoje alguma coisa vai mudar na sua vida, só não posso lhe dizer se para o bem ou mal.

- Mãe, deve ser apenas o sentimento de que eu vou encontrar um apartamento hoje – a abracei e dei um beijo em sua testa. – Tudo vai ficar bem, mãe. Tenho que ir.

- Eu também, filho. E eu te amo.

- Também te amo, mãe – e com mais um abraço, eu saí de casa.

Meu querido e amado Volvo estava a minha espera. Eu amava esse carro, tinha sido presente de formatura do meu pai, e eu o tratava como o meu _bebê._ Entrei nele, apreciando o seu cheiro próprio e a sensação do couro abraçando meu corpo. Alice e Rose tinham seus próprios carros. Ali um porsche amarelo, e Rose uma ferrari vermelha, elas gostavam de coisas... chamativas.

O caminho até Columbia para mim foi calmo, mantive em mente que agora era todo um mundo novo, e que estava construindo minha própria estrada, meu próprio caminho.

Estacionei na universidade, e vi novamente meu horário. Minha primeira aula era de Fotojornalismo. Saí do carro, subindo as escadas, essa aula eu não faria junto com as minhas irmãs, que agora iriam ter aula de Teoria do Jornalismo. Segui rumo ao segundo andar, onde ficava a minha sala. Os olhares de muitas garotas sobre mim, como no colegial. Rodei os olhos internamente. É nada muda.

Quando entrei na sala, estranhei o fato de que as mesas eram colocadas em duplas. Escolhi uma dupla de mesas que estava vazia no canto esquerdo da sala, quase no fundo. Coloquei minha pasta em cima e olhei em torno da sala, algumas pessoas já conversavam entre si, como se fossem velhos amigos. Ou talvez eram. Umas estavam na sua, apenas lendo um livro, ou rabiscando alguma coisa. Soltei um longo suspiro olhando no relógio, faltavam 10 minutos para o começo da aula. Olhei pela janela pequena e estreita, o gramado, as pessoas chegando, algumas apenas sentadas conversando como se nada mais importasse.

Camila – Me Bastó

Um perfume de morangos suave me atingiu no mesmo tempo que uma voz de veludo falou comigo.

- Esse lugar está livre? – virei meu rosto, levantando aos poucos como se eu quisesse ver cada detalhe dela, sem nem saber o motivo.

Meus olhos vagaram pelo seu rosto liso e pele pálida, porém com a maquiagem adornando. Bochechas rosadas, lábios com apenas um brilho transparente, um sorriso tímido pintado neles, mas não foi isso que mais me chamou atenção. E sim os olhos castanhos, pareciam duas bolas de chocolate expressivas e brilhantes, com uma maquiagem escura em torno delas. Engoli em seco, e obriguei o meu cérebro a formular as palavras corretas.

- Está sim, fique à vontade – respondi, e ela sorriu um pouco mais, tomando o lugar ao meu lado.

- Obrigada – agradeceu, enquanto colocava sua bolsa em cima da mesa.

Eu estava nervoso, sim muito nervoso pela vontade de falar algo com ela, mas não sabia o que dizer. Olhei no relógio e tínhamos 5 minutos. Pigarreei tomando a coragem necessária para me apresentar, mas ela se adiantou.

- Isabella Swan, ou Bella como preferir – disse estendendo sua mão para mim. Segurei-a com delicadeza que permitia, e sorri.

- Edward Cullen – com as apresentações feitas agora só precisava de um assunto. E como se nossos pensamentos estivessem em sintonia com as dela, novamente tomou a frente da situação.

- Você é novo aqui? – perguntou olhando para mim, com verdadeiro interesse nos olhos.

- Sim, você não?

- Na verdade não, estou no terceiro semestre, e achei interessante eles misturarem essa aula com alunos novos, normalmente eles se sentem perdidos. – Agora eu entendi o porquê de ter pessoas tão à vontade com outras por aqui. – O que te fez querer seguir essa carreira?

- Minha família tem uma editora, e sempre gostei de estar por lá, no meio da redação, vendo todo aquele processo de criar uma revista, uma matéria – eu não conseguia desviar os olhos dos seus, que me transmitiam tanta emoção que nem sabia dizer quais.

- Entendi, isso é bom para você, já ter onde trabalhar. Eu na verdade estou fazendo jornalismo porque não pude fazer o que eu queria antes, ir para Paris fazer curso de moda, mas minhas condições financeiras não estavam tão boas para isso. Arranjei um emprego na Vogue, e então comecei a fazer jornalismo, para subir de cargo enquanto consigo o dinheiro para poder ir para Paris.

Não sei por que, mas no momento que ela disse que quer ir para outro país, meu coração apertou em angustia, e minha garganta fechou. Respirei fundo para afastar os pensamentos, e quando pensei em responder o professor entrou na sala de aula, e agora era prestar atenção.

Depois de longos minutos (horas) de aula, entendemos bem o motivo das mesas juntas.

- Vocês vão fazer o trabalho do semestre com a pessoa que está junto com vocês nas mesas. Ao longo das semanas irei dar mais detalhes sobre o que devem fazer nesse trabalho. Não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças, mas requer a atenção de todos em cada aula.

Sorri internamente com a idéia de passar o semestre completo ao lado de Bella, ela me olhava de soslaio com um sorriso nos lábios, o que me encheu de emoção desconhecida por dentro. Ao fim da aula, tínhamos um intervalo de 15 minutos até a próxima.

- Qual sua próxima aula? – ela perguntou, enquanto caminhávamos em direção as escadas.

- Humanidades I – respondi e ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Tenho Edição agora... Hm... foi bom conhecer você. – Ela olhou para baixo, como uma garota tímida.

- Podemos… almoçar juntos. Eu te apresento minhas irmãs, elas também fazem jornalismo aqui – ela levantou os olhos hipnotizantes e quentes.

- Eu iria adorar almoçar com você… e conhecer suas irmãs. Aqui – ela pegou um pedaço de papel da sua bolsa e uma caneta, escreveu algo. – Esse é meu número, ligue quando terminar sua aula, e nos encontramos para almoçar em um lugar aqui perto, vocês vão amar. – peguei o pedaço de papel sorrindo. – Agora eu tenho que ir, minha aula é no quarto andar. Tchau, Edward!

- Tchau, Bella – fiquei ali, parado, olhando-a subir as escadas até sumir. Suspirei audivelmente, e desci um lance de escadas. Minha aula era no primeiro andar, e junto com minhas irmãs.

Quando entrei na sala, elas estavam sentadas na lateral esquerda, e conversavam com dois garotos. Um tinha os cabelos loiros cacheados e na altura do queixo. O outro parecia enorme com os cabelos escuros. A facilidade que minhas irmãs fazem amizade é incrível.

- Olá – cumprimentei-os e sentei na frente do garoto loiro.

- Edward, deixa eu apresentar para você. Esses são Emmett McCarty, e Jasper Whitlock, também estão no curso de jornalismo. E garotos, esse é nosso irmão, Edward Cullen – Alice nos apresentou e acenei para eles com a cabeça. – Então Edward os garotos nos chamou para almoçarmos nós cinco aqui perto o que acha?

- Que tal, nós seis? – eu disse com um sorriso torto e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Como assim nós seis? – Rose perguntou. Peguei meu celular na bolsa e o pedaço de papel.

- Eu já venho e conto para vocês o porquê dos seis – levantei e fui para fora da sala. Disquei o número de Bella, e ela rapidamente atendeu.

- _Alô?_ – sua voz suave me fez estremecer.

- Bella? É o Edward.

- _Oi. Nossa já sentiu saudades?_ – ela riu, e eu acompanhei. Na verdade eu realmente estava sentindo falta dela ao meu lado, de seu perfume de morangos, mas preferi guardar isso para mim.

- É que minhas irmãs conheceram dois caras, e todos queríamos almoçar juntos, então qual o lugar que você queria ir?

- _No Brandon's é uma lanchonete que tem, eles vendem sanduíches maravilhosos, e se suas irmãs não quiserem coisas, digamos gordurosas, tem sanduíches naturais e são ótimos._

- Certo, então nos encontramos lá quando a aula terminar?

- _Olha não sei se os amigos das suas irmãs sabe onde fica, mas eu vou te esperar na escada da entrada, ou você me espera, e podemos ir todos juntos_.

- Ok – sorri para as paredes. – Até mais tarde.

- _Tchau _– então ela desligou. Entrei na sala e Alice me olhava desconfiada.

- Então...? – disse dando aquele sorriso angelical dela.

- Eu conheci uma garota na minha primeira aula, e a tinha combinado de ir almoçar com ela, já que todos querem almoçar juntos falei com ela perguntando do lugar que ela queria ir, e tudo isso.

- Uma garota? Hm interessante – Rose disse piscando e dando uma risadinha. Rodei os olhos.

- Vocês conhecem o Brandon's? – perguntei para os garotos.

- Sim, fica aqui do lado não precisa nem ir de carro – Emmett respondeu.

- Então, vamos almoçar lá – o assunto foi encerrado quando a professora entrou na sala.

Mais algumas horas de aula depois, estávamos saindo. Alice e Rose decidiram ir na frente, e fiquei na escada esperando Bella. Ela saiu com seus cabelos caindo nos ombros, e olhos procurando por algo, quando eles encontraram os meus ela sorriu vindo em minha direção.

- Vamos? Não precisamos ir de carro – ela disse, enquanto descíamos as escadas.

- Emmett disse isso. Então como foi sua aula?

- Foi boa – caminhamos pelo lado esquerdo da universidade, apreciando a brisa do outono. – E a sua?

- Foi boa também, foi bom conhecer pessoas novas.

- Você se acostuma rapidamente, e logo terá um monte de calouras e veteranas de olho em você – Bella empurrou meu ombro de brincadeira.

- Eu não sou do tipo que me rendo pelos encantos de garotas que me perseguem, e já aprendi muito no Colégio – ela riu alto.

- Edward, você é diferente de qualquer garoto que conheci por aqui. Todos querem as universitárias aos seus pés, já você não liga para isso. É inacreditável.

- Simplesmente prefiro manter o foco em uma garota. Apenas uma – meus olhos pousaram nos dela, que mordeu o lábio inferior antes de desviar o olhar.

- Chegamos – disse apontando para um letreiro que dizia Brandon's.

Entramos no local, e rapidamente vi minhas irmãs em uma mesa para seis pessoas. Gentilmente coloquei minha mão nas costas de Bella, e a guiei até onde todos estavam.

- Olá novamente, quero apresentar a vocês, Isabella Swan, que prefere ser chamada por Bella. Essas são minhas irmãs, Alice e Rosalie, e esses são Emmett e Jasper.

- Prazer em conhecer vocês – ela deu aquele sorriso que quase me fazia quebrar em pedaços. Puxei uma cadeira para ela, que agradeceu tomando o lugar.

Todos pediram seus sanduíches e começamos uma conversa agradável. Alice e Rose estavam encantadas com Bella, e não paravam um segundo de falar sobre moda. Eu já tinha começado um assunto sobre a temporada de basebol com Emmett e Jasper, combinando de irmos a um dos jogos. Parecíamos um grupo de amigos antigos que se reuniram para um bom almoço.

Olhei no relógio percebendo que estava atrasado para ver o meu apartamento. Despedi-me de todos, e Bella decidiu me acompanhar alegando que estava atrasada para o trabalho. Caminhamos em um silencio cômodo até o estacionamento, eu tinha vontade de chamar Bella para sairmos, mas parecia rápido demais.

- Então eu acho que é um tchau – Bella disse quando entramos no estacionamento.

- Sim – respondi um pouco nervoso. – Eu tenho que ir ver esse apartamento, e depois ir para a editora.

- E eu trabalhar – ela sorriu parando de andar. – Gostei muito de conhecer você Edward, espero que seja um bom começo de uma longa amizade. – Amizade...

- Se depender de mim, será longa – nos despedimos formalmente e fui até o meu carro, vendo que a hora realmente estava avançando rapidamente.

.

O apartamento que eu vi era exatamente o que eu precisava, e minha mãe ia ter bastante trabalho na decoração. Eu sabia que ela não iria abrir mão disso. Na editora ajudei meu pai a escolher uma pauta para a revista de esportes e atualidades, mas em nenhum momento consegui tirar a imagem dos olhos de Bella da minha cabeça. Era como se tivesse sido marcado a ferro em minha memória.

Ao chegar a minha casa, tomei um bom e longo banho, e decidi descansar um pouco. Uma batida na porta, me fez levantar a cabeça e ver minha mãe entrando.

- Então querido como foi o seu dia? – ela sentou ao pé da minha cama.

- Meu dia foi ótimo. A universidade é boa e encontrei o apartamento.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim. Eu acho que a senhora estava certa em ter aquela sensação de que algo iria acontecer hoje na minha vida. E aconteceu, uma garota incrível entrou nela.

- Uma garota? Sério? – ela sorriu brilhantemente.

- Sério, mãe, o nome dela é Isabella, e tem lindos olhos castanhos. Eu não consigo esquecer a cor e a intensidade daquele mar de chocolate diante de mim. Seus cabelos, com aquelas mechas avermelhadas, e sua pele delicada como a mais fina seda.

- Oh querido, nunca vi você falando de uma garota com esse olhar ai. Talvez seja a garota da sua vida – ela deu uma piscadela. – Agora descanse, quando o jantar for servido eu venho te chamar.

Ela levantou e saiu do quarto. Aconcheguei-me nos travesseiros, permitindo ser levado a um cochilo, com direito a sonhar com dois olhos brilhantes.

* * *

**SPOILER DO CAPÍTULO 2**

_- Como... como você pode fazer isso com meu irmão? – Alice estava soltando fogo pelas ventas, enquanto eu tentava não sair dali e quebrar a cara do Gregory. Não era como se eu tivesse forças para mover minhas pernas, sentia algo pesar sobre elas enquanto esmagava meu peito._

_- Eu não lembro de em algum momento ter assinado um contrato de fidelidade Alice. Então poupe-me das suas lamúrias – Bella ajeitou sua roupa e seu cabelo._

_- Mas você é a namorada dele – foi a vez de Rosalie se manifestar. Eu não conseguia falar nada. _

_- Jura Rosalie? E daí? – ela rodou os olhos. – Cansei dessa cena patética, estou indo para casa. Vão agora consolar o irmão de vocês, eu tenho mais o que fazer. – então ela simplesmente entrou em seu carro enquanto eu apoiava minhas costas contra a parede do bar. O que diabos acabou de acontecer? Quem era essa garota? Não chegava nem perto da Bella que eu conheci..._

* * *

**Nota da autora: **_Wow... bem essa é a fanfic que entrou no lugar de Mute, logo será postado nas segundas. Essa idéia ja estava na minha cabeça a um certo tempo. Espero que gostem dela, e comentem sobre o que acharam._  
_  
_


	3. Despedaçou

**VICIOUS CIRCLE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim e a maioria dos personagens a Stephenie Meyer. Essa não é uma história bonitinha, então fique preparado para tudo.

**Sinopse:** Ele queria que ela demonstrasse sentimentos, mas estava cada vez mais certo de que a garota era completamente seca. Isso não o impedia de amar Bella até o fundo da sua alma. Amava alguém que apenas pisava e desprezava o que ele sentia, usando-o como um objeto. Edward não sabia como acabar com essa obsessão por ela, mas será que isso seria possível, quando ela sempre estava assombrando seus pensamentos e sua vida?

* * *

_Sometimes when I'm alone, I wonder_

_Is there a spell that I am under_

_Keeping me from seeing the real thing?_

**Love Hurts – Incubus

* * *

**

**Capítulo II – Despedaçou

* * *

**

**Edward PDV**

**Dezembro de 2004**

Já havia se passado dois meses desde que eu conheci Bella. Dentro desses meses, tivemos oito encontros, que serviram para nos conhecermos cada vez mais. Eu me sentia completamente ligado a ela de uma maneira que não sabia descrever, apenas tinha a necessidade de deixá-la tomar do meu coração a cada dia que passava.

Bella era um pouco distante, mas levei isso como timidez, ela corava constantemente e seu olhar era doce. Mostrava-se como uma mulher impressionante de estar junto, e de conviver.

Estava com receio de tomar o passo que eu queria, de pedir Bella em namoro. Talvez ela achasse que era cedo demais, e se recusasse eu iria entender, mas simplesmente não podia evitar querer que ela fosse minha. _Minha_. Somente minha.

Meu apartamento tinha sido entregue há dois dias, e queria que esse momento fosse aqui. Eu não era um especialista na culinária, mas não era nada que um desses livros de receita da minha mãe não pudesse ajudar. Ela tinha me dado uma receita fácil de Frango ao molho de ervas, e uma sobremesa simples de pêssego. O aroma do preparo do frango tomava conta do ar, e não faltava muito para que Bella chegasse.

O frio comum dessa época do ano apenas começava, não tornando o clima insuportável, apenas agradável. Apertei a pequena caixa no meu bolso sorrindo para mim mesmo, imaginando o pequeno anel em seu delicado dedo, com aquele brilho das pedras e dela mesma.

A campainha tocou e senti meu coração tomar a velocidade de um cavalo em uma grande corrida. Respirei fundo e caminhei até a porta, enquanto deixava o molho no fogão. _A sua beleza encheu os meus olhos._

Bella usava sapatos de um roxo escuro e dava para ver apenas um pedaço de seus dedos, suas unhas eram de um lilás delicado e os dedos seguravam uma bolsa cinza escuro, o vestido cinza curto com uma fita roxa debaixo dos seios a deixava ainda mais _apetitosa_, o cabelo solto caía em grossos cachos, e parecia revolto. Seus lábios estavam naturais e curvados em um sorriso, e os encantadores olhos estavam bem abertos e brilhantes, destacados por uma maquiagem simples que a deixava parecendo um anjo.

Suspirei sem conter a vontade de segurar sua cintura e a puxar para mim, enquanto fechava a porta com a outra. Meus lábios procuraram os dela em um beijo calmo e cheio de emoção. Ela tinha os lábios mais macios, doces e quentes que eu já tinha provado em minha vida. Sua língua era aveludada e amava correr a minha por ela, aproveitando cada parte que tinha ali. Eram como se fossem feitos para beijar. Para _me_ beijar. Um riso baixo saiu de seus lábios quando nos separamos para tomar fôlego, e seus braços apoiados em meus ombros me deram acesso a sua pele delicada. Passei meu nariz por ali, antes de depositar um beijo.

- Boa noite para você também. – A voz de Bella mandou um tremor pela minha coluna.

- Boa noite, _linda_. Desculpe-me, eu só estava ansioso para lhe receber.

- Eu percebi – senti seus dedos em minha nuca. – Hum, o cheiro esta maravilhoso, o que você está preparando?

- Frango ao molho de ervas – meus lábios procuraram os dela rapidamente. – Venha comigo, o molho deve estar pronto, e podemos saborear – segurei sua mão e fomos para a cozinha. Bella já conhecia o apartamento, ela foi a primeira a ver ele pronto depois da minha mãe que tinha decorado. Ela se apoiou no balcão, observando-me terminar o jantar.

- Não sabia que você cozinhava – disse, enquanto eu colocava o molho nos quatro files de frango e salpicava algumas ervas finas por cima.

- Eu não cozinho tão bem, sei me virar, mas essa receita veio diretamente da senhora Esme Cullen, que fez questão de me entregá-la, quando soube que você amava filé de frango e suas variedades – segurei a travessa pronta e sorri para ela. – Aqui está, espero que esteja bom.

- Com certeza vai – caminhamos até a mesa onde eu já tinha preparado tudo. Coloquei a travessa no centro e puxei a cadeira para ela sentar, o vinho branco estava já na mesa e esperava por nós.

Servi o vinho a Bella e ela sorriu em agradecimento, depois me servi, pensei que essa poderia ser à hora, mas não queria estragar o clima caso ela não aceitasse. Desfrutamos do jantar, com algumas conversas sobre nossa vida, e sobre a universidade. Bella era fechada em sua vida pessoal, o que me incomodava um pouco. Eu gostaria de conhecer mais dela, mas não iria pressionar. Ao fim do jantar, retiramos os pratos da mesa, e fomos para o sofá com a garrafa de vinho. Liguei o som, que já estava com um cd nele.

**Everything – Lifehouse**

- Gostou do jantar? – eu tinha deitado no sofá, e seu corpo estava apoiado no meu. Ela levantou o rosto e sorriu da forma que me deixava perdido.

- Eu amei. Estava tudo, ou melhor, está tudo perfeito – meus lábios varreram sua testa deixando um beijo ali.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado – era agora. – Linda você pode sentar um pouco? Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa – ela endireitou-se no sofá e esperou.

**Find me here and speak to me**

**I want to feel you I need to hear you, you are the light**

**That's leading me to the place**

**Where I'll find peace... again**

_Me encontre aqui e fale comigo_

_Eu quero te sentir eu preciso te ouvir, você é a luz_

_que está me guiando para o lugar_

_onde encontrarei paz... novamente_

- Sei que pode ser muito cedo, e se você achar isso também, vou entender. – Puxei a caixa verde do meu bolso e segurei sua mão. – Isabella Swan, você vem me conquistando a cada dia que passa, gostaria de saber se você me da honra de que eu seja o seu namorado? – coloquei a caixa na mão de Bella, que apenas olhava com os olhos arregalados e os lábios entreabertos.

**You are the strength that keeps me walking**

**You are the hope that keeps me trusting**

**You are the life to my soul**

**You are my purpose**

**You're everything**

_Você é a força que me faz andar_

_Você é a esperança que me faz confiar_

_Você é a vida pra minha alma_

_Você é meu propósito_

_Você é tudo_

Os seus lábios formaram um sorriso, enquanto ela abria a caixa. Seus olhos viajaram pelo anel ali, e depois vieram para os meus, onde me perdi naquele mar.

- Sim – ela respondeu com a voz firme. Sorri incrédulo enquanto pegava o anel da caixa e segurava sua mão. Deslizei o anel pelo seu dedo, e ela o observou, admirada. Tinha ficado realmente _perfeito._

Aproximei dela e procurei seus lábios que rapidamente encontraram os meus. Suas mãos prenderam em meus cabelos, enquanto as minhas fecharam em sua cintura. Deitamos no sofá, enquanto o beijo se tornava mais ardente, mais necessitado. A lembrança do sentimento de estar dentro dela rondava a minha cabeça, enquanto suas pernas rodearam o meu quadril e me puxou para si. Mordi seu lábio inferior, deslizando minha mão por dentro do seu vestido, sentindo sua pele lisa e quente em meus dedos.

**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

**You calm the storms and you give me rest**

**You hold me in your hands you won't let me fall**

_E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você e não me comover com você?_

_Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?_

_Você acalma as tempestades e você me dá repouso_

_Você me segura em suas mãos você não vai me deixar cair_

Desci meus lábios para seu pescoço, mordendo lentamente e delicadamente a pele ali, e saboreando dela. Bella tinha o melhor sabor do mundo, o mais requintado e que qualquer um _daria _a vida para poder experimentar. Sons de prazer saíam pelos seus lábios, me incentivando a provar mais do que eu tinha para mim, de alguma maneira.

- Vamos para o quarto – ela sussurrou entre um gemido, e atendi seu pedido. Rapidamente subimos as escadas e tirei seu vestido, sedento por ela, antes de colocá-la na cama.

_Tão linda._

Suas mãos abriram os botões da minha camisa rapidamente, e eu mesmo terminei de tirar, sentindo seus dedos em minha pele apertando toda a extensão que conseguia. Seus dentes capturavam seus lábios, enquanto eu tirava seu pequeno sutiã e depois dava atenção para a sua calcinha. Bella se apoiou nos cotovelos e sorriu maliciosamente para mim.

- Acho que você tem muita roupa aí. – Sua voz rouca fez meu pau vibrar.

- Posso resolver isso rapidamente – então me livrei das minhas peças. Voltei a beijar Bella, que levantou seu quadril para roçar no meu. _Ansiosa._

**You steal my heart and you take my breath away**

**Would you take me in take me deeper, now**

**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

_Você roubou meu coração e me deixou sem fôlego_

_Você poderia me levar, me levar mais agora_

_E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você e não me comover com você?_

_Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?_

Separei-me dela para colocar a camisinha. Ela estava ansiosa, e eu também, querendo sentir-me completo dentro dela. Eu não tive muitas mulheres na minha vida, mas posso dizer que Bella é incomparável com qualquer uma. Nenhuma era tão estreita, tão quente, tão feita para _mim._ Os gemidos não eram tão estimulantes, os arranhões tão excitantes e nem o rosto tão corado.

Depois de Bella seria difícil eu encontrar alguma mulher que pudesse ser boa o suficiente para estar com o corpo sob o meu, ou em cima, ou de lado… _ou comigo dentro_. Nossos corpos se moviam rápidos e com uma perfeição invejável, nos levando cada vez mais ao orgasmo. Esse que não demorou muito para chegar, fazendo com que Bella arqueasse as costas e chamasse meu nome, eu vim depois dela, liberando toda a minha _agonia._

Deitei, fazendo Bella ficar em cima de mim, enquanto traçava círculos em suas costas perfeitas. Sua respiração estava ofegante e nenhuma palavra foi trocada, não achava necessário nesse momento ter que dizer algo, era a hora apenas de curtir o que compartilhamos. Aos poucos sua respiração ficava mais calma, e meus dedos varreram por seus cabelos que estavam mais revoltos e muito sexys.

Sorri para mim mesmo quando a vi, adormecida. Coloquei meus braços em volta do seu corpo, e a deitei na cama. Depois que tirei o preservativo voltei para o lado dela olhando seu rosto lindo adormecido. Parecia uma pintura de uma deusa, e que agora era _minha_, pelo o maior tempo possível.

**Cause you're all I want**

**You're all I need**

**You're everything, everything**

_Pois você é tudo que eu quero_

_Você é tudo que eu preciso_

_Você é tudo, tudo_

**~/~**

**Final de maio de 2005  
**

_Cinco meses._

Esse era o tempo que eu estava com Bella, e não poderia estar mais feliz. Ela era doce, incrível, e a cada dia mais me fazia ficar mais apaixonado por ela. Estávamos no ultimo dia do semestre na universidade, e no começo das férias de verão. Tinha planos de ir com Bella para Jacksonville durante uma parte das férias, já que nós dois trabalhávamos e só teríamos três semanas para poder descansar.

Hoje à noite iríamos a um bar onde encontraríamos o meu primo, Gregory que iria passar a noite na cidade. Ele era como um irmão para mim. Fomos criados juntos até os 13 anos, quando os seus pais mudaram-se para New Orleans senti falta de ter um amigo por perto, eu não era o tipo de garoto sociável e demorou até eu fazer amizade. Gregory estava cursando direito em Princeton, onde o seu pai também fez o seu curso, era o que ele gostava, então eu apoiava.

Bella decidiu que iria da editora direto para o bar, e eu também iria direto do trabalho. Estava ansioso em vê-la, poder ter ela em meus braços, seus lábios nos meus e seu perfume singular._ Única, sempre única._

Eu saí alguns minutos depois de Alice e Rose, já que eu tinha que terminar de ver as coisas feitas na redação no dia de hoje. Guiar uma revista não era nada fácil, exigia tempo e paciência, e eu tinha dois. Parei o carro em frente ao pequeno e simples bar, o carro de Bella estava a algumas vagas de distancia, sorri em antecipação. Quando entrei no local, rapidamente encontrei Alice e Rose, mas não tinha nenhum sinal de Bella.

- Cadê a Bella? – perguntei para elas. Alice deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei, Rose já foi ver se ela estava no banheiro, mas nada. Vimos o carro dela lá fora, é estranho.

- Sim. E Gregory tinha me mandado uma mensagem dizendo que tinha chegado aqui – respondi olhando no celular.

- Será que eles estão lá fora e não vimos? – Rose perguntou.

- Talvez, vamos lá, estou começando a sentir uma coisa... estranha – saímos do bar e andamos perto dos carros e não vimos nada. A rua estava escura pela noite, iluminada pelos poucos carros que passavam e pelas luzes nos postes.

Mais alguns passos para frente encontrei um beco. E dentro dele uma visão que eu realmente _não _queria ver. Eu preferia ser cego ao ver isso. O beco em sua maioria era mal iluminado, mas era como se a luz, ou _algo_ quisesse focar bem naquela cena. Bella estava encostada na parede de tijolos vermelhos, e Gregory, sim o meu _quase_ irmão, estava com o corpo no dela, e os lábios juntos. _JUNTOS._

Uma dor forte tomou conta do meu coração, que começava a se romper em pequenos e sofridos cacos. Não imaginava que a dor de uma traição fosse tão forte, mas era. Era como uma faca quente que enfiavam em suas costas e atravessava seu peito. Como um grande e doloroso soco na cara. Como a pior mentira já contada no mundo. Os olhos doem, o coração sangra, e você perde o senso das palavras. Dei alguns passos para trás, enquanto era alcançado por Alice e Rose. Se eu não reagi, Alice fez isso por mim.

- Sua vagabunda. – A voz estridente da minha irmã fez com que o _casal_ se separasse. Gregory arregalou os olhos, mas Bella se mantinha neutra, sem nenhuma expressão de medo, surpresa, ou vergonha. Ela apenas arqueou a sobrancelha para Alice.

- Mas... eu não... – Gregory disse olhando para Bella, e depois para mim. – Porra eu não sabia que era a sua namorada – aproximou-se de mim e a única coisa que eu fiz foi esquivar dele, e andar, ou me escorar na parede para longe daquilo.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia falar. A imagem só rodava e rodava na minha mente, como um filme ruim que você detesta, mas que sempre será lembrado. Imagens que queimaram em meu cérebro. O zumbido de Alice e Rose falando algo estava em minha cabeça, mas eu não conseguia decifrar o que era. Mas quando elas se aproximavam, escutei o barulho de saltos contra o chão.

- Caralho como vocês duas são chatas – escutei a voz de Bella, que passou por mim como se eu fosse uma sombra. Ou não existisse.

- Chatas? Somos chatas é isso? E você Gregory não tem nada a dizer? – Rose esbravejou. Meus olhos viajavam entre Bella e Gregory.

- Eu? Claro que não, eu nem sabia que ela era a namorada do Edward, vou embora daqui não quero entrar nessa conversa – vi meu primo entrar em seu carro e arrancar para longe daqui. Algo dentro de mim dizia que eu devia ir atrás dele, e arrebentar a sua cara.

- Como... como você pode fazer isso com meu irmão? – Alice estava soltando fogo pelas ventas, enquanto eu tentava não sair dali e quebrar a cara do Gregory. Não era como se eu tivesse forças para mover minhas pernas, sentia algo pesar sobre elas enquanto esmagava meu peito.

- Eu não me lembro de em algum momento ter assinado um contrato de fidelidade Alice. Então poupe-me das suas lamúrias – Bella ajeitou sua roupa e seu cabelo.

- Mas você é a namorada dele – foi à vez de Rosalie se manifestar. Eu não conseguia falar nada.

- Jura Rosalie? E daí? – ela rodou os olhos. – Cansei dessa cena patética, estou indo para casa. Vão agora consolar o irmão de vocês, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Então ela simplesmente entrou em seu carro enquanto eu apoiava minhas costas contra a parede do bar.

_O que diabos acabou de acontecer? Quem era essa garota? Não chegava nem perto da Bella que eu conheci..._

Respirei fundo sentindo Alice e Rose ao meu lado, mas não escutando nada. Eu precisava ir atrás dela. Sim. Conversar com ela, perguntar o que aconteceu, o motivo disso tudo. Estava tão confuso, que via a hora do meu cérebro dar um grande nó.

- Eu… eu preciso ir – eu disse caminhando em direção ao meu carro, mas fui interrompido por Alice e Rosalie que seguraram meus braços.

- Não Edward, você está nervoso e... – Alice começou a dizer, mas eu não tinha como ficar aqui. Simplesmente tinha que ir.

- Alice desculpe, eu tenho ir. Soltem meus braços, as duas – minha voz estava firme e elas soltaram.

- Você vai para casa Edward? – Rose perguntou e eu apenas neguei. Entrei no carro, e ainda tive tempo de escutar um 'não vá atrás daquela vadia' vindo de Alice. Mas eu não daria ouvidos.

Saí o mais rápido que eu pude dali, obrigando-me a pensar em como chegar ao apartamento de Bella, estava difícil raciocinar com a mente tão bagunçada e confusa, cheia de imagens, palavras e dor. Principalmente dor.

Depois de rodar um tempo perdido consegui chegar ao apartamento de Bella, onde o porteiro rapidamente me deixou subir. Ele já me conhecia então não seria nada difícil. Subi até o oitavo andar e respirei fundo três vezes antes de ir até a porta de Bella. O porteiro havia confirmado que ela estava. Então toquei a campainha, e esperei. Ela abriu a porta, e aquele mesmo olhar de gelo emoldurava seu rosto.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou arqueando sua sobrancelha.

- Conversar – respondi cravando meus olhos nos dela, a procura de algo, alguma coisa, que me mostrasse que isso era uma grande loucura.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu quero conversar? – Bella cruzou os braços. Olhei para ela achando que ela pudesse ser louca, talvez fosse.

- Como? Espera… você _erra_ e age como se o erro fosse meu? – perguntei completamente incrédulo.

- Não vamos ter essa _conversa_ na porta do apartamento – ela afastou-se da porta – Entre de uma vez – neguei com a cabeça sentindo as coisas ficarem cada vez mais estranho, enquanto entrava no apartamento. Ela fechou a porta e caminhou até o seu sofá sentando-se. Sentei na poltrona do lado, sentindo meu coração doer mais com seu modo de agir. – Agora fala.

- O que aconteceu, Bella? Por que fez isso comigo? Eu fiz algo errado para você? – perguntei com uma ponta de desespero misturado na confusão.

- Edward, o que fiz para você? Olha eu sou, ou era sua namorada, não sua propriedade. Não vou reprimir meus desejos porque tenho alguém comigo, não sou do tipo que me prendo a uma pessoa. Eu devia ter te avisado – ela suspirou cansada e balançou a cabeça. – Não sou o anjo que imagina, Edward. Eu gosto de estar com você e tudo isso, mas não vou me impedir de aproveitar o que outras pessoas podem me dar somente por você. – Eu estava boquiaberto, e pisquei algumas vezes tentando entender o que era isso.

- O que? – perguntei. – É sério isso ou você simplesmente está zombando comigo, Bella? Realmente está me dizendo que para você, namorar e nada é a mesma coisa? Já ouviu falar em fidelidade?

- Fidelidade para mim é depois do casamento, quando se assina um papel e se promete de diante de pessoas e Deus que você será fiel até que a morte os separe, e blábláblá. Não nos casamos, apenas namoramos, e Edward – ela disse ficando de pé e tirando o anel que eu tinha lhe dado. – Toma. – segurou minha mão e colocou o anel nele. – Eu nem sequer amo você, então acho melhor tomar o seu rumo, procurar alguma garotinha fofa e delicada que saiba amar, e que vai ser fiel, e toda essa merda que você está falando.

- Não estou falando de amor – resmunguei sentindo meu coração ficar ainda mais ferido. Apertando o anel em minha palma. – Mas tudo bem, isso tudo pode ter sido um grande erro. As máscaras sempre caem – caminhei em passos largos para a porta.

- Não existia máscara em mim Edward, você simplesmente devia ter me conhecido melhor – fechei os olhos ainda de costas para ela, e abri a porta.

- Adeus, Bella – fechei a porta atrás de mim, e praticamente corri para o elevador, sentindo minha respiração ficar cada vez mais difícil. Meus olhos queimavam, avisando que lágrimas estavam vindo. Eu não queria chorar, mas estava sendo inevitável conseguir impedir.

Segui com o carro pelas ruas, até chegar a casa dos meus pais. Eu não queria ir para o meu apartamento, eu como uma _criança_ machucada, queria a minha mãe. Estacionei em frente a casa e saí do carro, aliviado por não ver os de Alice e Rose. Atravessei o jardim até a porta da frente, abrindo com a chave que eu ainda tinha, entrei na casa a procura da minha mãe. A encontrei sentada na poltrona da sala assistindo televisão.

- Edward, filho? O que aconteceu? – Esme perguntou enquanto ia até ela. Caí de joelhos aos seus pés e meu rosto em suas pernas.

- Um coração partido mãe. Um coração partido – respondi deixando lágrimas de dor e raiva escaparem por meus olhos.

_Nunca me disseram que amar era tão difícil.

* * *

_

**SPOILER CAPÍTULO 3**

_- O que faz aqui Edward? São três horas da manhã – Bella resmungou quando abriu a porta. Sem pedir licença eu simplesmente entrei._

_- Precisa ver você Bella, eu simplesmente não agüento mais ficar longe de você. Deixa... deixa eu ficar ao seu lado essa noite, apenas sentir seu aroma e saber que está ao alcance dos meus dedos. – Sim eu estava me humilhando, mas o amor nos faz ter ações completamente idiotas. _

_- Oh Edward – ela frisou os lábios e suspirou. – Tudo bem, eu preciso dormir sim? Estou exausta. Vem – sua pequena mão quente segurou a minha e ela me levou até o seu quarto. Sua cama estava bagunçada por seu próprio sono. – Tire os sapatos e deite tudo bem? Eu só quero descansar – ela bocejou e em seguida deitou na cama._

_Tirei meu sapato e suspirei me sentindo uma grande merda, mas uma merda que estava por um momento completo. Deitei ao seu lado, e me cobri. Fiquei alguns segundos olhando para os seus cabelos. _

_- Bella...? – a chamei baixinho._

_- Sim..._

_- Posso te abraçar? Só um pouco? – ela virou o corpo de frente para mim, e deu um sorriso sonolento._

_- Pode Edward, e depois dorme. Desliga o abajur antes – fiz o que ela pediu, e delicadamente passei meu braço em volta dela. Bella suspirou encostando sua cabeça em meu peito, e o meu coração se encheu de uma alegria doentia._

_- Senti sua falta – sussurrei sentindo o perfume dos seus cabelos._

_- Eu também senti. Boa noite Edward._

_- Boa noite Bella – dei um beijo no alto da sua cabeça, e pela primeira vez em dois meses pude dar um sorriso sincero.

* * *

_

**_Músicas e sets do capitulo no meu perfil._**

* * *

**Ai gente desculpe por essa demora, mas eu estou fazendo umas mudanças, assim não vou mais postar fanfics no orkut, então estou bem bagunçada, mas ai está o capítulo. **

**É essa Bella é bem... estranha não? Mas ela em motivos... os quais vou querer mais pra frente saber das teorias. Agora é hora de ter pena do Edward e dizer que ele se rasteja por quem não o ama... ou sim... depende do ponto de vista.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, obrigada por cada review da semana passada e vocês são ótimos.**

**O Spoiler do capítulo 3 ta ai, e até semana que vem.**

**Comentem por favor.**

**xx Leili**


	4. Louco, Obcecado, Humilhado

**VICIOUS CIRCLE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim e a maioria dos personagens a Stephenie Meyer. Essa não é uma história bonitinha, então fique preparado para tudo.

**Sinopse:** Ele queria que ela demonstrasse sentimentos, mas estava cada vez mais certo de que a garota era completamente seca. Isso não o impedia de amar Bella até o fundo da sua alma. Amava alguém que apenas pisava e desprezava o que ele sentia, usando-o como um objeto. Edward não sabia como acabar com essa obsessão por ela, mas será que isso seria possível, quando ela sempre estava assombrando seus pensamentos e sua vida?**  


* * *

**

All my life and the hereafter I've never seen someone like you

You're a knife sharp and deadly and it's me that you cut into

But I don't mind in fact I like it though I'm terrified

I'm turned on and scared of you

She's a monster beautiful monster, beautiful monster but I don't mind

And I need her said I need her beautiful monster but I don't mind

**Beautiful Monster – Ne-yo

* * *

****Capítulo III – Louco, obcecado, humilhado

* * *

**

**Julho de 2005**

Dois meses desde que eu e Bella terminamos. Eu sentia uma enorme saudade dela, tudo piorava a cada dia que passava e eu tinha que cruzar com ela dentro daquele enorme campus. Era como se um imã me levasse a ela dentro desse lugar, mesmo que de longe sua figura me matava por dentro, destroçando o meu coração, e mesmo com tudo isso meus sentimentos continuavam ali, firmes onde não deviam estar.

Nunca tinha sentido o que senti por ela, logo nunca tinha sofrido tanto, e não sabia como acabar com isso. No dia que terminamos minha mãe me deu palavras sabias, mas que não tiveram nenhum resultado em mim. Era como se eu fosse uma casca apenas, não tinha nada mais de interessante, eu estava vivendo com um robô.

Ia para a universidade, todas as matérias entravam na minha mente, fazia os trabalhos, ia para a editora, fazia o meu trabalho, comia, dormia e respirava, mas nada com a mesma vontade de antes. Ela tinha sugado toda a minha força de viver, de estar bem, a alegria de fazer o que me agradava. Todos os meus pensamentos giravam em torno dela, a todo o momento.

Alice chegou a dizer que estava ficando louco já com esse amor pela Bella, eu não me importava, porque louco ou não simplesmente não dava para arrancar do meu coração o que o fazia bater.

Alimentava as loucas esperanças de que ela iria voltar a ficar do meu lado, que iria gostar de mim, que viria falar comigo. Mas em dois meses ela não trocou uma palavra comigo, apenas olhares e poucos. Eu me sentia completamente invisível. E nesse exato momento eu a estava observando entrar na biblioteca, linda com um vestido marrom com uma fita em torno do seu corpo, saltos pretos, óculos escuros e os cabelos completamente lisos. Como um grande masoquista, entrei na biblioteca atrás dela, e vi quando ela entrou em um corredor de livros sobre comunicação. Fui pela parte de trás como se estivesse indo para o mesmo lugar que ela, apenas para ter a oportunidade de sentir seu perfume.

A encontrei no mesmo corredor que entrou tentando alcançar um livro que estava no alto. Ela resmungou sob sua respiração, e tomei isso como uma oportunidade.

- Eu pego para você – eu disse aproximando dela, que me olhou surpresa. – Qual você quer?

- Esse livro cinza com letras amarelas. Por favor.

Estiquei o braço pegando o livro para ela, ele realmente estava alto e precisavam colocar pequenas escadas em todos os corredores.

- Aqui está – entreguei para ela, que pegou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Obrigada. – segundos de silencio.

- Você está bem? – o rompi com a voz um pouco ansiosa. _Queria que ela dissesse que eu faço falta para ela._

- Estou ótima – seu sorriso não deixava mentir. – E você?

- Bem – ela ajeitou o livro em seu braço e jogou os cabelos dos ombros para trás.

- Você vai na festa do Professor Crunch amanhã? – perguntou olhando-me com verdadeira curiosidade.

- Não sei, estava pensando sobre isso, não quero ir para fazer um de vela com minhas irmãs então... – dei de ombros. _Diga que quer ir comigo..._

- Vai Edward, será divertido, e alguma companhia para você tenho certeza que não vai faltar – Não era bem a resposta que eu queria, suspirei frustrado. Eu estou querendo coisas demais. – Eu tenho que ir – disse dando um sorriso simpático – Trabalhar e ler esse livro. Obrigada novamente Edward, nos vemos por ai – e sem que eu tivesse algum tempo de falar algo, ela saiu corredor a fora, e eu fiquei ali parado tentando entender meus pensamentos e vontades.

Balancei a cabeça e sai da biblioteca indo a caminho do subway comer qualquer coisa, não era como se eu realmente estivesse me preocupando. Pedi um sanduíche de Frango Teriaki com uma lata de Heineken para viagem e fui a caminho da editora.

Tudo o que eu queria agora era entrar na minha sala e me afundar em trabalho. As pessoas percebiam a minha mudança que não tinha sido para melhor, me olhavam estranho e me evitavam, depois de algumas vezes que eu dei algumas _patadas_ em pessoas que não mereciam.

Entrei na minha sala passando direto por todos, e não era como se alguém quisesse falar comigo. Coloquei meu almoço em cima da mesa e peguei alguns papeis que Michelle tinha deixado a mesa, recados de fornecedores e de repórteres. Abri o pacote do sanduíche dando uma mordida e ligando o computador. Estava na hora de deixar o coração e seus problemas atrás dessa porta e me dedicar ao trabalho.

**###**

Nesse mesmo dia à noite cheguei em casa completamente esgotado e tomei um longe e quente banho. Não estava com muita paciência para cozinhar então pedi comida em um restaurante próximo, Canelone com Ricota e Ervas. Tinha uma boa quantidade de cerveja na geladeira, pois nos últimos dois meses, beber havia se tornado um hábito.

Sentei no chão da minha sala, com meu jantar e bebidas, abrindo um livro de História do Jornalismo II em cima da mesa de centro. Enquanto lia, comia bebia e digitava respostas do questionário que eu teria que entregar na semana que vem. Com a editora eu não poderia deixar para fazer os trabalhos em cima da hora, então fazia com antecedência e poderia depois fazer pesquisas para a revista.

Duas longas horas depois eu salvei o arquivo do trabalho e enviei para um e-mail meu, apenas por segurança. Levantei do chão me sentindo completamente _morto_ e cansado. Lavei o que usei para jantar e peguei um copo de água na geladeira, enquanto bebia pensei na festa de amanhã. Seria um bom dia para poder ver a Bella, já que não a via no final de semana, e eu estava precisando de uma boa dose da minha droga.

**###**

Acordei com um pouco de dor de cabeça, olhando no relógio de cabeceira percebi que passava das 10 horas da manhã. Não lembrava que horas seria a festa então simplesmente tomei um banho, coloquei uma roupa para a tal festa e decidi ir para a casa dos meus pais passar essa manhã com eles, pelo caminho comprei alguns donuts e um café grande e forte para me manter bem acordado. Todo o cansaço da semana pedia a sua cota no dia de sábado.

Quando estacionei em frente a casa dos meus pais, vi minha queria mãe cuidando de suas Camélias com toda a dedicação. Deu-me um sorriso quando me viu e tirou suas luvas colocando em um canto.

- Bom dia meu filho – a abracei sentindo todo aquele conforto que as mães passam para nós.

- Bom dia mãe – dei um beijo suave em sua festa enquanto nos afastávamos.

- Como você está meu bem? Parece tão magro e cansado – ela fez aqueles olhos de _mãe-super-preocupada._ Eu não gostava quando ela ficava assim, poderia chegar ao ponto da paranóia.

- Eu estou bem mãe, é só o cansaço normal da semana, eu nunca fui de comer muito, e não estou magro assim.

- É só o cansaço mesmo querido? – seu tom transbordava preocupação – É também seu coração não é?

Desviei meus olhos para o lado. _Esse é o problema das mães, elas te conhecem muito bem._

- Esse seu amor por Bella está sugando sua vida Edward – suas mãos magras e delicadas me seguraram de cada lado do rosto – Você precisa se mostrar forte, ser um homem maduro e completamente independente de alguém. Edward você não chegou a ser dependente nem de mim ou de seu pai, e entregou tudo para essa garota – os olhos tão verdes como os meus onde eu me via como reflexo.

- Não é como se eu tivesse muita escolha mãe – segurei suas mãos dando um beijo em cada palma. – Uma hora eu vou ficar bem mãe, uma hora tudo vai passar.

- Eu espero que sim meu filho – ela sorriu ainda com a dor nos olhos, e olhei para o lado e suspirei.

- Meu pai está?

- Esta na sala de tv assistindo algum jogo de alguma coisa. Vou terminar de cuidar das minhas flores, depois vou fazer um almoço incrível para nós – dei outro beijo em sua testa e entrei em casa. Alice descia as escadas saltitante, e saltou ainda mais quando me viu.

- Edward – ela me abraçou, bem forte para uma pessoa tão pequena – Você vai na festa?

- Sim, podemos ir todos juntos daqui.

- Claro – ela deu um pequeno gritinho – agora tenho que pegar um suco e voltar para o meu quarto e decidir o que vou vestir.

- Onde está Rose?

- Essa daí tava na casa do Emmett, ainda não chegou, mas já mandei uma mensagem para ela e a mandei vir para casa para se arrumar. Eu meio que, acordei ela a cinco minutos atrás – deu uma risadinha e sorriu angelicalmente. – Estou feliz com sua decisão de ir à festa, você precisa mesmo sair para esclarecer a mente. Agora tenho que ir.

- Vou falar com o papai, até daqui a pouco – caminhei para a sala de tv, e abri a porta de correr encontrando meu pai assistindo um jogo de basquete.

- Hey filho, sente-se ai. Como você está?

- Estou bem pai, vim passar um tempo de qualidade com minha família – sentei-me na poltrona ao seu lado, e facilmente fui lançado a uma conversa produtiva com meu pai.

Senhor Carlisle Cullen era fácil de se lidar. Nós temos assuntos iguais, a conversa flui naturalmente entre nós, e nos pegamos rindo à toa. Estar com pessoas que amo, me fazia pensar menos em Bella e sentir menos dor, eu já tinha ficado semanas em casa trancado corroendo todos os problemas, e me lançando a minha própria _miséria._ Rosalie chegou vinte minutos depois e deu um olá para nós antes de subir para seu quarto.

Alice se juntou a nós para falar algumas coisas que ela estava pensando para sua revista, e demos as nossas opiniões. Rosalie nos ajudou e depois caímos em uma conversa sobre um final de semana que poderíamos passar juntos na nossa casa de campo. Esme apareceu dizendo que o almoço estava pronto, e fomos para a sala de jantar.

Desfrutamos de peito de frango ao molho de damasco e acompanhado de salada de vegetais. Minha família desde sempre era tudo o que eu tinha de mais especial e que eu dava tanto valor, mas desde que Bella entrou na minha vida isso havia se bagunçado, acabei dando mais valor a dor que eu estava sentindo do que as pessoas que queriam me amparar. Prometi a mim mesmo que iria dar mais valor ao carinho e amor da minha família.

Esperei Alice e Rose terminarem de se arrumar, e Jasper e Emmett chegarem para levar as duas para a festa. As duas desceram as escadas lindas como sempre, eu fui um irmão ciumento na escola, pois as duas sempre foram bonitas e com estilo, os garotos queriam cair _em cima _delas. Eu tentava evitar, pois conhecia aqueles garotos e sabia que eles só queriam uma coisa. _Sexo._ Mas foi difícil segurar as duas, que eram bastante independentes para ficarem aturando ciúmes de irmão mais velho.

No caminho para a pensei no em Bella ontem falando sobre a festa, e meu estomago revirou no sentimento de que poderia encontrar com ela hoje.

_Ela estaria sozinha? Ou teria alguém com ela? Ou quem sabe ela não iria?_

Decidi que iria deixar para pensar nisso quando estivesse na festa. De que adiantaria corroer meu cérebro com as minhas questões loucas? Suspirei pesadamente e quando me dei conta estávamos na casa do Professor Crunch. Ele era o professor mais novo do curso, e desde que estava trabalhando na universidade, dava festas convidando seus alunos. Ele morava em uma bela mansão onde acomodava todos com muita facilidade.

**# Nelly Furtado – Say it Right #**

Para entrar com o carro tive que dar o meu nome e com isso pude entrar. A musica já ecoava pelo jardim, e caminhei para onde a festa acontecia. Era na área perto da piscina. Rapidamente encontrei o Senhor Crunch recebendo os parabéns, e decidi o fazer logo.

- Parabéns Sr. Crunch, casa bonita e festa incrível.

- Nada de senhor Edward, me chame de Richard hoje. E obrigada pelos parabéns. Sirva-se de algo no bar temos cervejas, whisky, vodka, alguns drinks. Fique à vontade – ele deu tapas leves nas minhas costas e saiu para dar atenção a outros convidados. Peguei whisky no bar e me recostei no balcão varrendo os olhos no local, atrás _dela._

Não foi difícil de encontrar. Seus cabelos eram inconfundíveis caindo em ondas por suas costas e brilhando com reflexos vermelhos nos fios. Seu vestido era marrom e uma bolsa grande estava em seu braço, e como se alguém tivesse avisado que ela estava sendo observada, virou-se cruzando seu olhar com o meu e abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Pensei em ir até ela, mas antes de tentar dar algum passo, um cara que eu não sabia quem era, passou seu braço por sua cintura e a puxou para ele. Desviei os olhos sem querer ver a cena.

Encarei meu copo tempo suficiente para eles sumirem de vista, tomei o que restava do copo e pedi mais uma dose. Uma frase da musica entrou na minha mente, enchendo meu peito de dor.

_No, you don't mean nothing at all to me_

Fechei os olhos tomando o whisky de uma vez só, sentindo o álcool percorrer meu sangue e atingir meu cérebro. Bella e seu acompanhante pararam juntos do outro lado do bar, ela pegou um drink e ele uma cerveja. Eles estavam relaxados e ela ria jogando seus cabelos para trás. Seu riso parecia que era o único som ao meu redor, pois penetravam em meus ouvidos e destruíam meus ossos.

Deixei o copo em cima da bancada e decidi que precisava sair dali. Assim o fiz passando por ela e seu _amigo_, caminhando até o meu carro. Pelo caminho mandei uma mensagem para a Alice avisando que eu estava indo embora, pois não me sentia muito bem. _Não era toda uma mentira._

Eu me sentia rejeitado, destruído, pisado, sujo, humilhado, derrotado... um homem apaixonado por uma pessoa que não dava a mínima para mim.

Dirigi por horas e horas pelas ruas da cidade até parar em um bar, o sol começava a se por e o brilho do crepúsculo cobria a cidade. O bar estava relativamente cheio, algum jogo de futebol americano atraia a atenção de vários homens no local, que bebiam e berravam. Peguei uma cerveja e sentei em uma mesa isolada, fechando-me com meus pensamentos.

O que eu tinha me tornado? Um grande babaca apaixonado que ficava de _quatro_ por uma garota, que estava pouco se fudendo se eu estava bem ou não. A bebida gelada cortava pela minha garganta, e eu torcia para que o liquido afogasse esse sentimento dentro de mim. Nunca imaginei que amar fosse tão complicado como estava sendo para mim.

Nunca tinha me jogado em um relacionamento, e como minha mãe me disse mais cedo, eu nunca tinha sido dependente de nada e nem ninguém, e em poucos meses me vi tão lançado a Isabella, tão dedicado. Acabei dando meu coração, meus sentimentos, minhas ações sem perceber. Bella tinha me fisgado de uma maneira surpreendente.

O jogo prosseguia e eu bebia cada vez mais, tentando pensar ao final do jogo muitas pessoas saíram do bar, mas outras entraram para outra partida, agora de basebol. Olhei no relógio e passava das dez da noite. Não tinha percebido o tempo passar, decidi ir para casa antes que eu não conseguisse mais dirigir. Sai do bar, respirando o ar gelado da noite, mas sem diminuir meus pensamentos. Fui direto para casa.

Sentei no sofá e tentei encher a minha cabeça com algum filme, jornal, programa de TV, qualquer coisa. Algumas cervejas a mais, e acabei dormindo e sonhei que tinha ido na casa de Bella, e terminado com ela em meus braços, nua e perfeita. Acordei com essa idéia na cabeça e desliguei a tv olhando no relógio. Era quase três horas da manhã, talvez ela me chutasse fora da sua casa, mas já não me importava.

Eu havia tomando uma decisão e poderia ser a mais humilhante de todas.

**# # #**

**# Bleeding Love - Jesse McCartney #**

_Mas algo aconteceu na primeira vez que eu estive com você_  
_Meu coração se derreteu pelo chão encontrando algo real_  
_E todo mundo está olhando, pensando que eu estou louco. Talvez._

Quando cheguei no prédio, o porteiro já me conhecia, então passei sem mais problemas cada vez mais decidido do meu objetivo. Estacionei em uma vaga de visitantes e fui direto para o elevador, onde meu coração parecia que ia saltar do meu peito, sentindo o medo de uma rejeição.

O elevador se abriu e tomei longas respirações, caminhando para o seu apartamento. Apertei a campainha e rezei internamente para não ser expulso. Mas então outro pensamento me atingiu, e se ela estivesse acompanhada? Eu iria fazer papel de palhaço, agora também não tinha como voltar atrás, eu já tinha tocado a campainha. Dois minutos depois, escutei o barulho da porta abrindo.

_Mas, eu não ligo pro que eles dizem estou mesmo apaixonado por você_  
_Estão tentando me manter afastado mas eles não sabem da verdade_  
_Meu coração está trancado por uma veia que eu mantenho fechado_

- O que faz aqui Edward? São três horas da manhã – Bella resmungou quando abriu a porta. Sem pedir licença eu simplesmente entrei.

- Precisava ver você Bella, eu simplesmente não agüento mais ficar longe de você. Deixa... deixa eu ficar ao seu lado essa noite, apenas sentir seu aroma e saber que está ao alcance dos meus dedos. – Sim eu estava me humilhando, mas o amor nos faz ter ações completamente idiotas.

- Oh Edward – ela apertou os lábios e suspirou. – Tudo bem, eu preciso dormir sim? Estou exausta. Vem – sua pequena mão quente segurou a minha e ela me levou até o seu quarto. Sua cama estava bagunçada por seu próprio sono. – Tire os sapatos e deite tudo bem? Eu só quero descansar – ela bocejou e em seguida deitou na cama.

_E você vem me corta e eu_  
_Continuo sangrando_  
_Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor_

Tirei meu sapato e suspirei me sentindo uma grande merda, mas uma merda que estava por um momento completo. Deitei ao seu lado, e me cobri. Fiquei alguns segundos olhando para os seus cabelos.

- Bella...? – a chamei baixinho.

- Sim...

- Posso te abraçar? Só um pouco? – ela virou o corpo de frente para mim, e deu um sorriso sonolento.

- Pode Edward, e depois dorme. Desliga o abajur antes – fiz o que ela pediu, e delicadamente passei meu braço em volta dela. Bella suspirou encostando sua cabeça em meu peito, e o meu coração se encheu de uma alegria doentia.

_Mais nada é maior so que essa pressa_  
_De te abraçar nesse mundo de solidão_  
_Ainda vejo o seu rosto todo mundo que me olha_  
_Pensa que eu estou enlouquecendo talvez, talvez_

- Senti sua falta – sussurrei sentindo o perfume dos seus cabelos.

- Eu também senti. Boa noite Edward.

- Boa noite Bella – dei um beijo no alto da sua cabeça, e pela primeira vez em dois meses pude dar um sorriso sincero.

Eu não tinha nem percebido o que ela vestia, de tão feliz que eu estava. Aconcheguei mais ela em meus braços, e sonhei que pelo menos por essa noite, ela seria minha.

_Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor_

_

* * *

_

**SPOILER CAPÍTULO 4**

_- O que aconteceu com você Bella? O que você perdeu nessa vida de forma tão cruel que lhe deixou assim?_

_Seus olhos estavam na salada a sua frente, enquanto ela pegava um tomate cereja e levava a boca eu pensei que ela não iria me responder, mas talvez poderia estar ganhando tempo para responder._

_Esperei pacientemente enquanto provava do Camarão com molho de laranja e arroz com cogumelos. Meus olhos estavam fixos nela, que cruzou as mãos na mesa e me olhou sob seus cílios._

_- Eu perdi meus pais Edward – ela disse com a voz calma porem cheia de uma tristeza incomum._

_- Eu sei você me contou – então um ponto me veio a mente – Como você os perdeu?_

_- Eles foram assassinados – seus olhos agora estavam fixos em um ponto de sua salada. – Na minha frente.

* * *

_

**Muitos sabem que eu estava passando por reformas na minha comunidade e fanfics que eu traduzo por isso a demora para o capítulo. Mas ai está. Pretendo postar em TODAS as minhas fics daqui essa semana.**

**No meu perfil tem um link de votação para a fanfic _MUTE_ quem puder vota por favor?  
**

**Vou explicar uma coisa para todos, para que não pensem que o Edward é somente um 'idiota' apaixonado: Isso do Edward ir atrás dela, vai ser aquilo da obsessão doentia sabe? Quanto mais ela chuta ele, mais ele vai atrás. Isso realmente existe, eu já passei por isso quando era bem mais nova, mas não vem ao caso. O negócio aqui é que ele a ama desesperadamente, e ela não. Ou ela pode amar, mas não quer mostrar isso. Ela sente carinho por ele pelo menos, ou não faria o que está no spoiler. Bella tem motivos e não são bobos, mas claro vocês só vão ter conhecimento deles bem mais para frente... Uma parte ja vem semana que vem, a morte dos pais dela, mas isso é algo que ajudou bastante no que ela é hoje.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo passado, e comentem por favor.**

**Obrigada e até semana que vem **


	5. É Apenas Uma Necessidade

**VICIOUS CIRCLE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim e a maioria dos personagens a Stephenie Meyer. Essa não é uma história bonitinha, então fique preparado para tudo.

**Sinopse:** Ele queria que ela demonstrasse sentimentos, mas estava cada vez mais certo de que a garota era completamente seca. Isso não o impedia de amar Bella até o fundo da sua alma. Amava alguém que apenas pisava e desprezava o que ele sentia, usando-o como um objeto. Edward não sabia como acabar com essa obsessão por ela, mas será que isso seria possível, quando ela sempre estava assombrando seus pensamentos e sua vida?

* * *

_If you see my girl just tell her I miss her smile_

_Tell her I'm counting the minutes gonna see her in a little while_

_I know when she holds on to me_

_She's the one thing that I could never live without_

_And tell her I love her_

**Tell Her - Jesse McCartney**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – É apenas uma necessidade**

* * *

A manhã chegou rápido demais, e com ela a sensação de mais um sonho. Bufei ainda com os olhos fechados amaldiçoando meus pensamentos que insistiam em fazer de mim uma pessoa do meu sub-consciente. Mas algo estava diferente.

Era um cheiro de café misturado com um perfume de morangos...

Abri os olhos, assustado, constatando o fato de que nada tinha sido um sonho, eu tinha vindo para a casa de Bella e estava em sua cama. Tudo bem que ela estava vazia, mas somente isso me deixava extremamente feliz, saber que não sonhei em ter ela comigo, dormindo com sua face de anjo. Dizendo que _também sentiu minha falta._

Um sorriso idiota abriu-se em meu rosto e levantei da cama me espreguiçando. Olhei em meu celular, e já passava das 10 da manhã. Eu não havia tido uma noite de sono tão boa há muito tempo. Antes de sair do quarto, fui ao banheiro e fiz o que devia fazer. Lavei meu rosto, coloquei um pouco de pasta de dente no dedo e dei um jeito para pelo menos não sair do quarto de mau hálito, quando terminei arrumei – ou tentei – meu cabelo.

O apartamento de Bella não era muito grande, mas era confortável e bonito. Havia apenas um corredor onde havia dois quartos, um que Bella usava como seu ateliê, para peças próprias. Ela amava desenhar roupas para si mesma, e costurar, eu sempre ficava encantado com as coisas que saiam de sua cabeça. Apesar de qualquer coisa, Bella era talentosa, e certamente teria um bom futuro.

Quando cheguei a sala encontrei Bella sentada na pequena mesa que separava o ambiente da cozinha, com um caderno de desenho ao seu lado, um lápis de desenho em sua mão e uma grande xícara de café. Ela tinha fones de ouvido, e seu aparelho de mp3 na mesa, então ela não percebeu que eu estava ali.

Dediquei-me a olhar um pouco mais para ela, deixando meu coração que sangrava, se ferir ainda mais. _Tão masoquista._ Caminhei até ela, que assim percebeu minha presença levantando o rosto e dando um sorriso caloroso. Tirou seus fones de ouvido, abandonando o aparelho junto com o papel e o lápis.

- Bom dia... café? – estendeu a sua xícara para mim, e peguei dando um gole.

- Bom dia. Obrigado – devolvi sua xícara e puxei uma cadeira ao seu lado.

- Você esta bem, Edward? Você parecia um tanto que confuso à noite, eu não entendi bem o que você queria – perguntou deixando tudo de lado, e focando sua atenção em mim.

_Ela parecia se preocupar..._

- Estou bem. E mostrei o que eu queria, Bella – segurei sua pequena mão que estava na mesa, entre as minhas, alisando sua pele de pêssego. – Estou enlouquecendo longe de você, não paro de sonhar com cada parte sua, nem de olhar cada vez que você passa por mim na universidade. Seu riso ressoa em meus ouvidos repetidamente como um disco arranhado. Seus olhos assombram meus pensamentos e até o seu cheiro parece que não sai da minha casa. – Levei sua mão aos meus lábios dando um beijo ali, e depois apertando levemente contra minha bochecha. – Eu preciso de você.

Ela me encarou por longos minutos em silêncio. Seus dedos finos traçaram a linha do meu maxilar inúmeras vezes e eu estava perdido em seus olhos castanhos. Meu coração estava inundado de sentimento de perda, de esperança, e de _amor..._

Em um segundo seus dedos estavam no meu maxilar, em outro ela estava se inclinando e no seguinte eu fui ao paraíso. Os macios lábios que eu tanto queria voltar a provar, moldaram os meus em um beijo que tremeu cada parte de mim. Sua língua macia passou em meus lábios e entreabrindo-os. A essa altura minha mão estava em seu cabelo, trazendo-a para mais perto de mim, provando do sabor de café, mel e menta da sua boca, quente e receptiva, encaixando-se no espaço vazio da minha vida.

Um gemido escapou de seus lábios, direto em minha boca, fazendo com que algo no meu cérebro comandasse minhas mãos até sua cintura. Segurei ali firmemente e a puxei para mim, que veio sem hesitar passando as pernas por cada lado da cadeira e sentando em meu colo. Ela puxava meu cabelo, e mordiscava meus lábios, como sempre me deixava louco.

Meus dedos apertaram em sua cintura descendo pelo tecido de sua blusa, e logo entrando nela. O calor da sua pele arrepiou a minha, e eu não queria acordar desse sonho. Mordi seus lábios puxando-os lentamente, e ela suspirou no final. Abri meus olhos encontrando os dela, que estavam mais escuros, seus lábios vermelhos e inchados. Deixei meus olhos vagarem por sua pele branca e sedosa até o seu pescoço. Engoli em seco com vontade de colocar minha boca ali.

Não reprimi meu desejo e fiz o que queria. Provando do seu sabor doce e natural, era algo que eu não sabia se poderia encontrar de novo, nem as sensações de estar assim com ela. Ela suspirava e gemia, esfregando lentamente seu quadril contra o meu. Afastei-me um pouco tirando sua blusa e grunhindo baixo ao ver que ela estava sem sutiã. Dois picos lindos apontando para mim, enchendo minha boca de água, passei meus dedos em seus mamilos e os apertei entre meu polegar e meu indicador. Bella tremeu inclinando a cabeça para trás.

_Linda._

Tomei um deles em minha boca, saboreando como um manjar dos deuses. Nunca iria me cansar de estar assim. Deus, como eu senti falta disso! Era mais do que o oxigênio para respirar, era o combustível para manter minha mente, corpo e espírito vivos.

Carícias e mais carícias fizeram com que cada peça de nosso corpo fosse sumindo, e quando me dei conta estávamos esparramados no enorme sofá da sua sala, sua perna elevada em meu quadril e meu corpo pressionando o dela, meus lábios em seu pescoço, e suas mãos apertando cada parte das minhas costas. Lembrei-me de algo importante.

- Onde... onde tem uma camisinha, Bella? – perguntei com a voz rouca, e ela apertou suas pernas em mim.

- Na primeira gaveta do criado mudo – levantei-me sentindo falta do seu calor e fui até o seu quarto. Encontrei o que queria, não perdendo tempo de colocar a caminho da sala. A visão dela era de uma deusa com a pele branca rosada, os cabelos emoldurando seu rosto, e seus olhos faiscantes.

Voltei para o lugar onde tanto queria, tomando seus lábios nos meus e beijando-a profundamente. Seu calor me envolveu com um sentimento de familiaridade, recebendo-me como se realmente fosse o meu lugar. _Para mim era._

Seus gemidos e sons sexuais preenchiam o ar, demonstrando o prazer que eu estava dando a ela. O orgulho estava enchendo o meu peito, de saber que era isso que eu fazia a ela, que eu a deixava bem pedindo por mais. _Falando meu nome._

Sim, ela sussurrava meu nome com sua voz de seda e isso me incentivava a lhe dar mais, a fazer com que esse som fosse mais freqüente, até que ela estava pedindo em voz alta. Suas unhas cravaram em minhas costas, e ela apertou em torno de mim, dando-me o sinal que eu precisava para saber que ela estava perto. Eu também estava, então aumentei o ritmo.

Caímos juntos no _abismo_, respirando forte e completamente suados. Seus lábios varreram pelo meu pescoço, com leves beijos e mordidas, arrepiei com esse pequeno ato, e dei um beijo calmo nela. _A minha fome foi saciada. _

- Quer tomar banho comigo? – ela perguntou passando seus dedos pelos meus braços lentamente, olhando-me por debaixo dos cílios.

- Sim, e depois vamos ao meu apartamento para que eu coloque outra roupa. O que acha que irmos passear pelo shopping? Almoçar, andar, comprar algumas coisas – beijei seu queixo e ela sorriu.

- Claro – levantei e a peguei nos meus braços, levando-a para o banheiro.

Beijamos-nos e trocamos carinhos durante o banho. Não falamos nada mais do que éramos a menos de 40 minutos atrás, duas pessoas que não se relacionavam mais, agora estávamos em uma nova realidade. Eu sei que devia ter conversado com ela, sobre o que aconteceu meses atrás, tentar saber se ela iria voltar a fazer isso e o que eu poderia fazer para ela não repetir, mas eu não queria estragar nosso momento.

_Nossa bolha estava tão boa._

Quando saímos, peguei minha roupa na sala e vesti, voltando para o quarto encontrando-a de lingerie branca, tirando uma saia de seu closet e uma blusa laranja. Sentei na cama olhando para ela, sentindo aquele buraco dentro do meu peito sendo fechado, ao saber que ela estava ao alcance dos meus dedos.

Levantei-me ficando atrás dela, enquanto ela se maquiava em frente ao seu grande espelho. Olhou para mim em seu reflexo, sorrindo em seguida.

- O que foi? – perguntou virando-se para mim.

- Você é linda - puxei-a para mim, beijando seus lábios macios e com gosto de gloss. Eu estava aproveitando o que foi tirado de mim há alguns meses.

- Ai, Edward – ela riu se afastando. – Vou ter que passar de novo – seu biquinho era tão lindo.

- Vou deixar você terminar – beijei seu pescoço e ela passou o gloss novamente, colocando brincos e um anel.

_Anel._

Lembrei-me do anel de namoro que dei a ela... ele não iria servir mais, teria que escolher outro hoje no shopping. Não sei se ela queria voltar a ser minha namorada, e a insegurança tomou conta de mim. Abanei a cabeça percebendo que esse não era o momento de me sentir assim, mas na verdade devia aproveitar o que a vida tava me dando.

**Stickwitu - The Pussycat Dolls**

No caminho até o meu apartamento Bella ligou o som, e uma musica com uma letra bem sugestiva começou a tocar. Ela estava com a cabeça encostada no banco olhando pela janela, o sol estava receptivo hoje, iluminando as ruas de New York. Deixei a musica martelar em minha mente...

_Ninguém vai me amar melhor eu tenho que ficar com você para sempre_

_Ninguém vai me levar mais alto tenho que me juntar a você_

_Você sabe me agradar eu devo ficar com você_

_Ninguém nunca me fez sentir desse jeito tenho que me juntar à você a você_

_Não quero ir outro dia então estou te dizendo exatamente o que está na minha mente_

_Veja o jeito que nós caminhamos em nossas vidas pessoais_

_Ninguém vai se meter entre nós quero que você _

_Saiba que você é o único para mim quando eu digo_

Reprimi um suspiro pesado, e segui o caminho com o carro. Até que pensei ter escutado Bella cantar a seguinte parte:

**And now I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me **

_E agora, eu estou cantando porque você está tão, tão dentro de mim_

Mas no segundo seguinte não escutei sua voz, então pensei que era apenas a minha imaginação funcionando a mil, como sempre. Rapidamente chegamos ao meu prédio e entramos. Bella estava pensativa enquanto estávamos no elevador, decidi não pensar sobre o que seria ela também devia estar um pouco confusa com tudo isso.

Entramos no apartamento, e rapidamente subi para trocar de roupa. Arrumei – ou tentei, novamente – o meu cabelo, e não consegui nenhum avanço. Era impossível arrumar ele. Desci as escadas encontrando Bella desligando uma ligação e sorrindo para mim sem seguida.

- Vamos? – disse dando uma piscadela e saímos de lá.

Alguma coisa se remexeu em meu coração quando a vi com aquele telefone, não era uma sensação agradável, mas novamente empurrei esse pensamento para o fundo da minha mente não querendo pensar em coisas desagradáveis.

**##**

O Shopping estava calmo, e decidimos ir almoçar primeiro, já era quase uma hora da tarde e não tínhamos nos alimentado mais cedo. Fomos para a praça de alimentação, em um bom restaurante que tinha ali. Fizemos nossos pedidos e nos colocamos a conversar.

Perguntei sobre seu trabalho e ela me contou que foi promovida, agora ela colunista do site da _Vogue_ e ajudava ainda em algumas coisas na revista. Fiquei feliz por ela, mesmo com o dinheiro que os pais lhe deixaram, Bella queria com seu próprio suor, conseguir o que fosse preciso para ir a Paris fazer o seu curso.

Uma parte de mim ficava extremamente triste em saber que em algum momento ela poderia ir para outro país. Outro continente… mas até isso acontecer talvez ela já esteja na minha vida de uma forma diferente.

_Eu não tinha controle sobre a minha imaginação. _

Nossos pedidos logo chegaram e eu senti que estava na hora de fazer algumas perguntas a ela, se eu realmente queria que as coisas funcionassem.

- Bella eu queria lhe perguntar umas coisas. Talvez não queira responder, ou simplesmente levantar e ir embora – ela suspirou mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida.

- Eu já imaginava que essa hora iria chegar, é sobre o meu modo de agir certo? – assenti em resposta – Então vá em frente.

- O que aconteceu com você, Bella? O que você perdeu nessa vida de forma tão cruel que lhe deixou assim?

Seus olhos estavam na salada a sua frente, enquanto ela pegava um tomate cereja e levava a boca eu pensei que ela não iria me responder, mas talvez poderia estar ganhando tempo para responder.

Esperei pacientemente enquanto provava do Camarão com molho de laranja e arroz com cogumelos. Meus olhos estavam fixos nela, que cruzou as mãos na mesa e me olhou sob seus cílios.

- Eu perdi meus pais, Edward – ela disse com a voz calma, porém cheia de uma tristeza incomum.

- Eu sei você me contou – então um ponto me veio à mente. – Como você os perdeu?

- Eles foram assassinados – seus olhos agora estavam fixos em um ponto de sua salada. – Na minha frente.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu tive que lembrar como engolir. Eu não imaginava que ela teria passado por algo assim na vida.

- Como... como isso aconteceu?

- Já se passaram quase quatro anos, você sabe. Eu estava com eles no centro de Seattle, faltava uma semana para o meu aniversário de dezesseis anos, e estávamos vendo alguns detalhes da minha festa. Quando voltamos para casa, já se passava das 8 horas da noite e algo me incomodou quando entramos na nossa rua, uma sensação estranha – ela mexeu as mãos sem levantar os olhos para mim. – Quando meu pai abriu a garagem de casa e entrou, fomos abordados por três homens encapuzados e bem armados, que nos fizeram entrar em casa. Um deles me levou a uma sala onde me amarrou e me amordaçou, enquanto outro obrigou meu pai a abrir o cofre, onde tinha muito dinheiro, incluindo Euro, e o terceiro levou minha mãe até o quarto onde roubou algumas jóias de família, as da minha mãe, e as minhas também. Eles voltaram para a sala onde eu estava colocando meus pais amordaçados e de joelhos na minha frente, eu estava sentada no sofá e o homem deu uma risada abafada pelo capuz. Ele atirou nos dois e tudo o que eu vi foram os olhos dos meus pais, carregados de lagrimas e desculpas, enquanto eles caíam na minha frente. Depois tudo ficou escuro. Eu desmaiei e acordei horas depois em um hospital, completamente sozinha – ela respirou fundo e tomou um gole de sua bebida.

Fiquei em silencio sentindo um nó na garganta, e uma vontade de pegar ela no colo e afastar esses fantasmas dela.

- Agora você já sabe, Edward. A vida me tirou as duas pessoas que eu mais amei nesse mundo, e me ensinou muitas coisas com isso.

- Descobriram quem fez isso com eles? – perguntei sem segurar minha curiosidade.

- Sim – ela respondeu cortante. – Minha fome se foi, Edward. Vamos andar. Por favor, porque eu simplesmente não gosto de falar sobre isso, me machuca mais ainda.

- Certo, tudo bem – chamei o garçom que fez uma expressão estranha ao ver que mal havíamos tocado nos alimentos. Paguei e saímos dali.

Segurei na mão de Bella, que apertou a minha. Ela estava um pouco trêmula e gelada, porém não chorou. Caminhamos pelo shopping em silêncio, enquanto eu absorvia todas as informações.

A vida foi realmente muito dura com Bella, fazendo com que ela visse a morte dos pais tendo apenas 16 anos. É como arrancar todo um mundo de alguém que não sabia viver de outra forma. Seu coração tinha petrificado, com grossos muros que não deixavam sentimentos passarem.

- Edward – ela me chamou, tirando-me do que tanto pensava.

- Sim?

- Promete que não vamos mais falar desse assunto?

# **Without You - Chris Brown**** #**

- Prometo. – De longe avistei uma loja de jóias. Sorri. – Bella, você quer voltar a ser minha namorada? – perguntei fazendo com que ela parasse de andar.

- Tem certeza que quer isso? – ela tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Certeza absoluta – coloquei uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha – Entramos ali – apontei para a loja. –, compramos um anel novo para você, e volta a sem minha namorada. Eu já te mostrei que não posso viver sem você – peguei sua mão e coloquei no meu peito, onde ela poderia sentir as batidas do meu coração – Cada pulsação pertence a você.

_Eu posso viver sem dinheiro, eu posso viver sem a fama e_

_Se todo dia fosse ensolarado eu conseguiria viver sem a chuva _

Ela sorriu linda como sempre, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Tudo bem, eu aceito voltar a ser sua namorada – sorri puxando-a para mim, e tomando seus lábios nos meus.

Lábios de mel, que precisavam de carinho, de afeto, de alguém para cuidar. Era isso que Bella precisava, pois ficar sozinha nesse mundo deixa qualquer pessoa carente e insegura.

_Será isso? Medo de perder que a faz não ter um relacionamento normal?_

Ao final do beijo entramos na joalheria, e Bella não teve duvidas quando viu um Chanel Camelia e me olhou sorrindo. Comprei e ali mesmo coloquei em seu dedo. Alguns poderiam achar absurdamente caro um anel assim, mas para que serve o dinheiro, senão para gastá-lo?

_E se por acaso eu subisse ao paraíso eu cairia logo de volta essa vida não seria viver_

_Porque você é a única coisa que eu não conseguiria viver sem._

Saímos de lá e eu a levei até um lugar no shopping onde tinha uma pequena fonte e vários bancos. Sentei puxando-a para o meu colo, e beijando-a novamente. Queria que ela se sentisse amada. Sim eu amava essa garota, e daria a ela o que fosse para que pudesse não sofrer mais.

Mas algo rompeu nosso momento. A voz estridente de Alice.

- O que diabos esta acontecendo aqui? – ela estava quase esbravejando. Afastei-me de Bella apenas para poder olhar Alice, que tinha os olhos esbugalhados e a face avermelhada. Rosalie estava ao seu lado no mesmo estado.

- O que, Alice? Você não reconhece um casal de namorados quando vê um? – Bella disse passando os braços em meu pescoço.

- Casal de namorados? Edward você voltou com essa...

- Cuidado com suas palavras Alice – a interrompi. – E sim eu voltei com ela.

- Impressionante. Como é idiota. – Rose rodou os olhos. – Não sabia que você tinha vocação para ser corno irmão.

- Vocês duas deviam ir caçar o fazer e deixar o seu irmão tomar as decisões na vida dele. Ele já está bem grandinho para saber o que faz, já vocês deviam largar de serem as filhinhas do papai e virarem mulheres, cuidando do namorado de vocês. Sabe, quem não da assistência abre para a concorrência, quem sabe as cornas da história sejam vocês – pressionei meus lábios no braço de Bella evitando uma risada.

- Você vai deixar essa... essa desclassificada falar de nós duas assim, Edward – Alice disse com a voz fina e irritante.

- As duas são grandinhas, sabem se defender – respondi. – Mas aqui não é nem o lugar e nem o momento de fazer isso, então se nos dão licença, já estávamos de saída. – Bella levantou e segurei na sua mão. Alice viu o anel ali e quase teve um AVC.

- Isso é um Chanel Camélia?

- Sim – Bella respondeu. – E é meu anel de namoro, seu irmão é lindo. Agora vamos, Edward – sai dali vendo minhas irmãs parecendo duas estatuas com os olhos esbugalhados.

Passamos em frente a uma loja que vendia macarons, Bella me fez entrar ali e compramos duas pequenas caixas. Uma para comermos agora e outra depois. Andamos mais pelo shopping apreciando os pequenos doces, e não falando sobre o pequeno encontro com minhas irmãs. Eu sabia que isso não passaria em branco e que escutaria muito das duas e dos meus pais, mas como Bella havia dito, eu sei tomar as decisões da minha vida, mesmo que elas possam ser completamente erradas.

**##**

**# Addicted - Enrique Iglesias #**

Fomos para o meu apartamento e decidimos ver filmes. Passamos o resto do dia assim, até que fomos preparar o jantar. Fizemos crepe de frango, algo que não demorou mais do que uma hora para ficar pronto. Eu estava verdadeiramente feliz, tendo ela ali comigo. Ela fazia parte desse quadro. _Eu, ela e uma casa._

Depois que jantamos, comemos alguns macarons de sobremesa e resolvemos ir para a cama. Amanhã era segunda e teríamos que acordar um pouco mais cedo, para Bella passar em seu apartamento, e pegar suas coisas para irmos a Universidade.

_Quando você está deitada do meu lado o amor flui através de mim_

_Oh isso é lindo tudo está claro para mim_

_Até eu atingir a realidade e eu perder tudo isso..._

Bella ficou apenas de lingerie, deitando-se em meu peito e passei meu braço em seu corpo pequeno e quente. Tracei círculos na sua pele, e ela fazia o mesmo em mim. Respirei seu cheiro doce, memorizando ainda mais, era como se eu estivesse com medo de tudo isso se perder. Mas era outra coisa.

_Eu estava viciado nela._

Meu coração acelerou ainda mais quando seu pequeno lábio pousou em meu queixo e seus dentes rasparam ali. Puxei-a para mais perto, e ela suspirou.

_Talvez eu esteja viciado eu estou fora de controle,_

_Mas você é a droga que não me deixa morrer._

- Boa noite, Edward – ela disse com a voz suave e os cabelos roçando a pele da minha barriga.

- Bella… - eu precisava dizer isso.

- Sim?

- Eu te amo.

_O silêncio foi a minha única resposta aquela noite._

_É, você sabe que eu estou viciado._

* * *

**SPOILER CAPITULO 5**

_- Não preciso de pena Edward. Não é isso que eu quero, na verdade eu não quero nada – ela esbravejou saindo do sofá e pegando sua bolsa na mesa._

_- Espera – fui atrás dela e segurei no seu braço. – Não é que eu esteja com pena de você. Mas me deixa… me deixa cuidar de você – seus olhos faiscavam de raiva e ela os desviou para o lado. _

_- Você acha que eu preciso disso e daquilo, e não sabe o que se passa em mim Edward._

_- Então me conte, fala o que é, eu posso te ajudar a esquecer o que for._

_Ela levantou o rosto e me olhou com frieza._

_- Ninguém vai me fazer esquecer aquilo que destruiu minha vida._

* * *

_**WOOW Eles voltaram hoho'**  
**E sim Alice e Rosalie não vão ficar quietas. **  
**Será que Bella pode tomar jeito? Sabemos que não rs. **  
**Pobre Edward, sonha com o impossível... talvez nem tão impossível... mas enfim.**_

**Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo anterior, e espero que tenham gostado desse. Comentem, please, e até semana que vem **


	6. O Grande Muro

**VICIOUS CIRCLE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim e a maioria dos personagens a Stephenie Meyer. Essa não é uma história bonitinha, então fique preparado para tudo.

**Sinopse:** Ele queria que ela demonstrasse sentimentos, mas estava cada vez mais certo de que a garota era completamente seca. Isso não o impedia de amar Bella até o fundo da sua alma. Amava alguém que apenas pisava e desprezava o que ele sentia, usando-o como um objeto. Edward não sabia como acabar com essa obsessão por ela, mas será que isso seria possível, quando ela sempre estava assombrando seus pensamentos e sua vida?

**

* * *

**

I see something in you something nobody sees

I see yellow and blue the sunshine and the sea

When I think of love I think of you yeah it's my favourite thing to do

You're my missing puzzle piece yeah you are, perfect for me

**Fellin' You – Jesse McCartney

* * *

**

**Capítulo V – O grande muro

* * *

**

Na segunda pela manhãBella recebeu uma ligação de sua chefe, dizendo para que ela fosse o mais rápido possível para a editora, não iria nem para a universidade. Ela levantou e com um beijo rápido saiu, conseguindo um táxi.

Olhei no relógio e eram apenas 6 e meia da manhã, mas o sono tinha ido embora. Levantei e decidi tomar um banho para acordar completamente. Enquanto a água caía, eu pensei no dia que passou e em grandes conseqüências que ele traria para mim.

Primeiro: eu sei que Alice e Rosalie vão dar um jeito de me colocar contra a parede e fazer mil e uma perguntas. Com certeza falariam para meus pais, e minha mãe iria falar comigo, mas com Esme, tudo era mais calmo.

Segundo: eu fui bem estúpido em achar que Bella iria responder o meu '_eu te amo'_. Lembrei de meses atrás e juntando com a história que ela me contou ontem, percebi que Bella tinha um muro em seu coração.

A morte dos pais tirou dela o que mais tinha importância: as duas pessoas que ela mais amava e que cuidavam dela. Talvez ela tenha medo de se entregar a alguém, de deixar chegar ao seu coração o amor, e perder novamente, mas eu teria que mostrar a ela que não era bem assim, que eu estava ao lado dela para tudo, que não ia deixá-la sozinha.

Terminei meu banho, coloquei uma roupa para o dia e comecei a organizar minhas coisas para a universidade e trabalho. Ontem não o fiz, então até que foi bom poder acordar cedo. Eu tinha que organizar a pauta da próxima edição da revista, e vê se todos já tinham idéias. Olhei novamente no relógio e era pouco mais do que 7 da manhã, e tive a idéia de ir até a Starbucks e tomar café da manhã por lá.

Saí de casa, e quando cheguei no carro meu celular tocou. Era Bella.

- Oi, Bella – atendi abrindo o carro, colocando minhas coisas no banco do passageiro e sentando logo em seguida.

- _Edward, liguei para avisar que vou ter que viajar._

- Serio? Para onde?

- _Vou para Los Angeles, vai ter um desfile hoje à noite, e a repórter que estava encarregada de ir, não vai poder._ _Então minha chefe me escolheu, eu volto amanhã de manhã. _

- Tudo bem, qualquer coisa me liga sim? – liguei o carro e tomei o caminho para sair do prédio.

- _Claro, na hora do almoço eu te ligo. Beijos._

- Beijos – ela desligou e guardei o celular antes de sair. Fui para onde queria e pedi um Café Latte e um Muffin de chocolate. Abri meu notebook e li os e-mails mais importantes e respondi alguns.

Fiquei ali até depois das oito, agora eu tinha cerca de vinte minutos para chegar a Columbia, não era tão longe. Sentia falta de Bella, mesmo que só tenhamos passado o dia de ontem juntos, depois de tanto tempo. E também não teria uma escapatória de Rosalie e Alice, já que minha primeira aula era com as duas.

Quando entrei na sala, elas ainda não estavam ali, agradeci aos céus por isso, e sentei em meu lugar habitual. Minha aula era de Comunicação e Política, peguei o livro que iria usar e, para matar os cinco minutos que faltavam, decidi ler um pouco mais do capítulo indicado.

Mas não consegui passar da primeira linha, quando escutei as vozes das minhas irmãs entrando na sala. Suspirei pesadamente e apertei meu dedo na ponte do meu nariz. _Que venha a bomba._

- Edward – Alice foi a primeira a me chamar. Levantei os olhos do meu livro, e por incrível que pareça não encontrei com dois pares de olhos irritados, mas sim magoados.

_Oh sim, claro que eu iria me sentir mal por ontem._

- Olá – eu disse fechando o livro e olhando para as duas que tomaram os lugares a minha frente.

- Não vamos te dar um grande sermão, não na universidade, mas hoje a noite dona Esme disse que é para você ir jantar em casa. Vamos ter uma...

- Oh não... – gemi internamente interrompendo-a – Reunião de família? Sério? Acho que já estou suficientemente _velho_ para isso.

- Não é questão de idade, Edward, mas sim de respeito – Rosalie disse. – E amor pela família, ontem isso foi o que você menos demonstrou.

- Quem provocou Bella foram vocês duas – encolhi os ombros.

- E você não nos defendeu – a voz de Alice soou magoada. – Não precisava também, mas pelo menos não a deixasse falar daquele modo com nós duas. Somos suas irmãs, somos família, aquela que sempre vai estar ao seu lado. Agora ela é apenas uma garota bem maluca, que você não sabe nem se vai estar do seu lado daqui uma semana.

E antes que eu pudesse responder, o professor entrou na sala. Decidi me concentrar nas aulas, seriam longas quatro horas que eu tentaria não pensar nos problemas familiares que me aguardavam mais tarde.

Por sorte, Alice e Rose não falaram mais nada sobre tal assunto durante o dia. Bella me ligou quando eu estava almoçando com minhas irmãs, e meus cunhados. Elas fizeram careta quando eu disse o nome dela, mas também não perguntaram nada. Na redação as coisas estavam normais, a revista já tinha uma boa pauta e tudo estava no caminho certo.

Mas o final do dia chegava, e sabe aquele medo que da quando sua mãe quer conversar algo com você? Pois é, isso ia acontecer comigo em poucas horas. A preocupação agora não era pelo sermão, e sim pelo o que vi nos olhos de Alice e Rose. Eu de alguma maneira tinha as magoado, e sei que Esme deve também ter sentido. Ela não devia estar nada feliz com minha volta com Bella, mas sei que ela me entenderia, e eu teria que falar sobre a história de Bella, era a única forma de eles poderem entender o que estava acontecendo.

_Quem sabe de alguma maneira eles poderiam me ajudar com isso?_

Às oito horas, eu terminei meu trabalho. Alice e Rosalie já tinham ido, meu pai estava em sua sala ainda e tinha me pedido para passar lá antes que eu fosse para o jantar. Carlisle não era muito de me dar conselhos com relação a relacionamento, logo eu imaginei que ele iria fazer isso antes de todos, sem entrar em todo aquele drama. Bati na porta do seu escritório e ele disse para que entrasse.

Tomei meu lugar em frente ao dele, e o esperei terminar de escrever algo em seu computador. Quando o fez ele virou-se para mim, não tinha uma expressão de raiva, mas sim de curiosidade.

- Filho, Alice e Rosalie nos disseram sobre o que acontecera ontem, eu não quero justificativas da sua parte sobre as palavras trocadas entre sua namorada e suas irmãs. Elas são mulheres, e nós não devemos nos envolver em coisas do tipo, apesar de que você poderia ter evitado que suas irmãs ficassem tão magoadas. Mas indo direto ao ponto. Sei que há uns meses essa garota, Isabella, lhe fez um grande mal, quero saber meu filho se isso é o que você realmente quer, se vale a pena colocar seu coração e seus sentimentos no fogo cruzado dessa maneira?

- Vale sim, pai. Bella não é só o que vocês viram, ou o que Alice e Rosalie acham. Ela é mais profunda do que isso, ela tem uma história, algo que quebrou ela completamente. Eu não estou no direito de dizer sobre o que aconteceu, mas eu terei que fazer, como uma forma de apaziguar essa situação. Eu sei que minha mãe deve estar um tanto que decepcionada comigo, mas também sei que ela vai entender. Eu só quero falar uma vez e em casa.

- Entendo – Carlisle juntou suas coisas e pegou sua pasta. – Eu confio no seu julgamento, Edward, eu sei que amar às vezes é complicado, mas você vai encontrar uma forma de fazer tudo isso ser mais fácil.

- Obrigado, pai, seu apoio é importante para mim, você sabe.

- Eu sei, agora vamos, que não devemos chegar atrasados para o jantar.

_Um peso a menos foi arrancado das minhas costas._

**##**

Durante todo o jantar, a família ficou em silêncio. Rosalie e Alice comiam quietamente, Esme me lançava alguns olhares curiosos e Carlisle agia como se nada tivesse acontecendo. Ao final do jantar todos fomos para a sala de estar, onde eu sabia que não tinha para onde correr.

- Edward, você sabe bem porque estamos aqui, então vamos poupar palavras. Só me diga o que está acontecendo, eu não entendi seu ato para com as suas irmãs, você sempre foi criado para colocar sua família em frente a tudo, e não me pareceu isso ontem, apenas fale o que aconteceu – minha mãe tomou a palavra. Respirei fundo olhando para cada um que tinha os olhos fixos em mim, meu pai assentiu como se dissesse para que eu fosse em frente.

- Eu sei que estão magoadas comigo, Alice e Rose, mas percebam que vocês não conhecem a Bella, vocês viram sim uma faceta dela nada agradável, e continuam a agir para somente receber isso dela. Ontem eu descobri coisas sobre o passado dela que me mostraram que não é em vão o fato dela parecer com uma pedra de gelo.

- O que seria de tão chocante assim que faria uma garota a agir como ela agiu a meses atrás com você? – Alice perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

- Eu não devia contar a história de Bella para vocês, mas vou falar o que eu puder – tomei outra respiração profunda. – Vocês sabem que os pais dela morreram, mas não sabíamos como. Ela me contou ontem sobre o que aconteceu, eles foram assassinados, e na frente dela – escutei minha mãe ofegar e levar a mão aos lábios.

- Isso é sério? – Rose perguntou com os olhos abertos como pratos.

- Sim. Ela tinha 15 anos, e faltava uma semana para o aniversario de 16, renderam seus pais e ela quando chegavam em casa, roubaram tudo e os assassinaram na frente dela.

- Que horror, meu filho – Esme disse vindo até o meu lado e passando suas pequenas mãos em meus ombros. – Isso é tão triste.

- Eu sei. Ela perdeu a proteção dela com essa idade, e acho que o medo de ser abandonada a deixa tão fechada e a faz agir de forma tão errada. Não querendo que ninguém se aproxime, que entre no coração dela, para depois ela perder. Eu quero de alguma forma quebrar esse muro que tem em Bella. Vocês entendem?

- Sim, Edward – Alice disse e sentou do meu outro lado. – Mas você tem certeza que é somente isso?

- Ela só disse isso. Por quê?

- Não sei, talvez tenha mais algo, que ela não quis te contar. Pois somente as mortes dos pais, não seriam tanto para ela não querer um relacionamento amoroso.

- Talvez, mas é bastante forte.

- Sim – Esme apertou meus ombros levemente. – Espero que você consiga meu filho, e tudo de certo.

- Eu também, mãe, eu também – dei um beijo na testa dela e fiquei bem em ter o apoio da minha família.

**##**

No outro dia pela manhã, Bella me mandou uma mensagem às nove horas, dizendo que tinha chegado e que queria almoçar comigo. Sorri enquanto a respondi e voltei a prestar atenção na minha aula.

Rose e Alice me chamaram para ir almoçar com elas, mas eu disse dos meus planos com Bella, elas não reclamaram. Encontrei com Bella em um restaurante de comida chinesa, ela estava radiante e quando toquei seus lábios com os meus percebi o quanto ela me fez falta. Ela me disse sobre o desfile e como foi bom. Prestei atenção em cada palavra dela, enquanto desfrutávamos do nosso almoço.

- Que tal nos encontrarmos hoje a noite? Tenho algo para falar com você – eu disse enquanto saiamos do restaurante.

- Tudo bem, eu posso comprar algo e jantamos na sua casa – ela sorriu passando seus dedos em meu rosto de forma carinhosa. Fechei meus olhos aproveitando da sua caricia, e em seguida senti os lábios dela nos meus.

Um beijo longo e calmo como a despedida da tarde.

- Eu devo sair um pouco mais tarde da editora hoje. Então eu te ligo quando eu sair, tudo bem? – Bella disse e eu assenti.

- Certo, agora vamos trabalhar – dei um selinho nela e seguimos para nossos carros.

Coisas assim não eram fáceis de fingir, a forma carinhosa com que ela tocou meu rosto, e aquele brilho no seu olhar. Eu iria quebrar esse muro dela, mas antes eu precisava lhe dizer que tinha falado para minha família sobre o acontecido com seus pais, não seria justo apenas _espalhar_ seu trauma assim, e não dizer a ela.

**##**

Eu cheguei em casa por volta das nove da noite, Bella tinha me ligado dez minutos antes para avisar que acabava de sair da redação, ela disse que estava com vontade de comer hambúrguer, e perguntou se estava tudo bem. Eu disse que sim, e ela desligou prometendo logo estar aqui.

Quando ela chegou trouxe junto com a comida, o filme chamado Bridget Jones. Comemos e assistíamos o filme, em meio a alguns beijos roubados e carinhos simples. Estava tudo muito bom, mas eu precisava falar com ela. Quando o filme acabou eu tomei a coragem necessária.

- Bella eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.

- O que? – ela franziu a testa e se ajeitou no sofá.

- É que ontem eu tive uma espécie de reunião de família. E eu contei sobre você e seus pais.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e sua boca formou um 'O'

- Você o que? – sua voz saiu mais alta e eu tremi internamente.

- Foi a única forma de eles entenderem porque eu quero tentar isso de novo. Eles entenderam e ficaram tocados com isso.

- Você não fez isso, Edward, eu sabia que não devia ter te contado – ela bufou de raiva e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, seus olhos castanhos estavam escuros de raiva.

- Desculpe, eu só queria te ajudar... – ela me interrompeu esbravejando.

- Me ajudar? Então ficasse com a porra da boca fechada, Edward.

- Bella você não entende? – tentei segurar sua mão, mas ela puxou de mim e virou o rosto para o outro lado. – Eu quero sim te ajudar, e a minha família está disposta a isso se você quiser.

- Não preciso de pena, Edward. Não é isso que eu quero, na verdade eu não quero nada – ela esbravejou saindo do sofá e pegando sua bolsa na mesa.

- Espera – fui atrás dela e segurei no seu braço. – Não é que eu esteja com pena de você. Mas me deixa… me deixa cuidar de você – seus olhos faiscavam de raiva e ela os desviou para o lado.

- Você acha que eu preciso disso e daquilo, e não sabe o que se passa em mim, Edward.

- Então me conte, fala o que é, eu posso te ajudar a esquecer o que for.

Ela levantou o rosto e me olhou com frieza.

- Ninguém vai me fazer esquecer aquilo que destruiu minha vida.

- Se for pelos seus pais, isso tem cura Bella.

- Você não sabe de nada – ela puxou seu braço da minha mão. – Não quero saber mais de nada, Edward, não preciso da sua ajuda. E também não me procure – ela disse caminhando para a porta, e abrindo.

_Aquela dor, crescendo de novo._

- Bella, por favor... – fui atrás dela e Bella já estava na frente do elevador que abria. Tentei alcançar ela, mas já estava lá dentro e as portas de fechavam.

- Me esqueça, Edward – sua voz saiu como um grito ecoando pelo corredor e as portas fecharam a tempo de eu ver sua expressão de raiva mais uma vez.

Fechei os olhos e voltei para o meu apartamento, batendo a porta. Passei a mão no rosto não acreditando no tamanho do meu azar. Decidi por um banho e eu não acreditava que na tentativa de ajudar ela, eu só a afastei mais.

- Burro! Idiota – gritei para mim mesmo.

Amanhã eu tentaria dar um jeito nisso.

**##**

**## ****De Mi – Camila**** ##**

Eu tinha passado a noite praticamente todo acordado, estava um _lixo_ pela manhã. Tomei um grande copo de café forte, antes de ir para a universidade. Esperava que Bella estivesse disposta a me escutar.

Mas o que me deixou ainda pior, foi a visão que eu tive ao chegar a universidade.

_Nunca havia sentido algo assim a vida me manteve sempre em paz_

_Chegou a abrir as portas da dor e presentear a solidão_

_Tua pele envenenou meu coração me deixando em completa escuridão_

_E assim no lugar de te esquecer eu estava querendo muito mais_

Bella estava nas escadas da entrada, com aquele mesmo cara que eu tinha visto com ela no sábado. Apertei meus punhos e trinquei os dentes. Seu corpo estava bem próximo ao dele, e as mãos do individuo em sua cintura, ele sussurrava coisas em seu ouvido e ela ria com vontade. Fechei os olhos tentando escapar da dor que me rasgava novamente.

Quando abri os meus olhos, os dela cruzaram os meus. Ela os estreitou e colocou sua mão direita em cima do ombro da tal pessoa, mostrando que não tinha mais o anel em seu dedo. Mais um espasmo de dor varreu meu peito, e me senti ainda mais destruído.

_Eu amava me auto-destruir._

_E agora estas aqui me vendo sofrer_

_Me diz como eu faço para esquecer dos teus beijos_

_E sem te arrancar para sempre de mim..._

Eu sabia que Bella estava fazendo isso para me machucar, e estava conseguindo. Porém eu decidi juntar o resto da minha dignidade e passei por ela e o tal, sem olhar para o lado. Nas aulas que seguiram eu não prestei atenção em nenhuma palavra, Rose que tinha uma das aulas comigo perguntou o que tinha acontecido, e eu falei que era apenas sono.

Quando a última aula acabou, eu saí em disparada para fora daquele local, e eu tive a sorte (ou não) de encontrar Bella caminhando sozinha para o estacionamento. Apressei meu passo para poder alcançar ela.

- Bella – gritei quando percebi que não daria tempo de chegar antes que ela entrasse em seu carro. Ela parou e virou para me olhar, colocando uma mão em seu quadril.

Agora eu podia observar bem sua roupa. Seu vestido preto ia até os seus joelhos, um pouco acima, ele era colado em seu corpo, o que me fez engolir em seco. Quando cheguei na frente dela, respirei fundo.

- Precisamos conversar, Bella, com calma – eu disse e ela negou com a cabeça.

- Não, Edward, não temos o que conversar. Nós não funcionamos juntos e...

- Por favor – pedi como um completo babaca. – Eu _preciso_ que você me entenda.

_Eu soube no momento em que te vi te querer ia doer de verdade_

_Mas voltei a olhar e entendi que irei contigo até o final_

- Edward, por favor, digo eu. Você esta forçando coisas sem sentimentos...

A interrompi passando minha mão por sua cintura, e a puxando para mais perto de mim, juntando cada centímetro do seu corpo com o meu.

- Você não sente isso, Bella? – sussurrei passando meus lábios pela sua bochecha. – Me diz que não sente. Você não tem como fingir esse tremor, esse arrepio – beijei o canto de seus lábios e eles se entreabriram em um suspiro fraco.

- Eu... eu... – ela tentava dizer, mas as palavras pareciam morrer em sua garganta.

- Diga Bella, não tenha medo – olhei em seus olhos, que pareciam um pouco assustados.

_Tentei fugir, não pensei mais não pensei mais_

_Doeu me entregar como nunca jamais fiz_

- Eu... – vi ela engolir seco desviando os olhos dos meus. – Eu tenho que ir, Edward. – ela se afastou levemente. – Não posso me atrasar hoje, tenho que chegar mais cedo. – assenti.

- Mas vamos conversar?

- Não precisamos, Edward, esqueça isso sim? – pediu dando alguns passos para trás. – Eu te ligo quando quiser te encontrar – disse e saiu para o seu carro.

Fiquei ali parado e enquanto via seu carro saindo. O muro no coração dela era maior do que eu imaginava, e eu só poderia quebrar quando eu descobrisse o que realmente construiu isso, mas percebi que não seria fácil.

_E sem apagar teu nome de mim...

* * *

_

**Spoiler do capítulo 6  
**

_Uma chuva forte caia enquanto caminhávamos entre os túmulos, Bella estava a uns passos a minha frente negando-se a usar um guarda-chuva. Eu levava um comigo caso ela mudasse de idéia. _

_Chegamos a um grande tumulo de mármore branco com duas inscrições lado a lado._

_Charlie Richard Swan II & Renée Dwyer Swan_

_Aos melhores pais do mundo_

_Bella parou e passou a ponta dos dedos pela foto que estava no centro. Eram seus pais no dia do casamento, a foto estava em preto e branco, protegidos por uma moldura. Ao lado tinha outra foto, do mesmo casal com uma pequena garota. Era Bella. _

_Cheguei ao lado dela, que encostou a cabeça no meu ombro. Ficamos em um longo silencio, e o que mais me estranhou durante todo esse tempo, foi que ela não derramou uma lágrima.

* * *

_

**Capítulo cheio de fofura, momentos tristes, e brigas e... **  
**Enfim.. Bella deu aquela balançada no final, o que acham? Ela sente mesmo alguma coisa?**  
**E o Spoiler hein... ai vai ser uma tensão.**  
**Quero agradecer as reviews do capítulo anterior, mas percebi que ouve uma queda no número, não sei se deixaram de ler, ou foi preguiça de comentar (eu sei às vezes da em mim) mas um comentáriozinho que seja me ajuda a melhorar a fic. Eu preciso da opinião de vocês para saber se está indo para frente, 126 pessoas leram o capítulo anterior, e poucos comentários... enfim vai de vocês né.**  
**Até semana que vem! bjinhos**


	7. Sem Pranto

**VICIOUS CIRCLE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim e a maioria dos personagens a Stephenie Meyer. Essa não é uma história bonitinha, então fique preparado para tudo.

**Sinopse:** Ele queria que ela demonstrasse sentimentos, mas estava cada vez mais certo de que a garota era completamente seca. Isso não o impedia de amar Bella até o fundo da sua alma. Amava alguém que apenas pisava e desprezava o que ele sentia, usando-o como um objeto. Edward não sabia como acabar com essa obsessão por ela, mas será que isso seria possível, quando ela sempre estava assombrando seus pensamentos e sua vida?

* * *

_Butterfly well you float on by_

_Kiss me with your eyelashes tonight or Eskimo your nose real close to mine_

_And let's mood the lights and finally make it right_

_But you don't fold, you don't fade, you've got everything you need especially me_

**Jason Mraz - Butterfly**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VI – Sem Pranto

* * *

**

Já tinham se passado duas semanas desde que eu encontrei com Bella no estacionamento, e não tinha a visto em nenhum lugar desde então. Alice e Rose não perguntavam e nem falavam sobre o assunto, e eu também não quis ir falar algo com elas, iria guardar minhas coisas dentro de mim, era o melhor.

Senti-me tão tolo vendo que eu realmente errei achando que era a coisa certa. Coloquei-me lugar de Bella, tendo uma historia como a dela, eu iria querer que alguém que eu confiei isso contasse a outros?

_Certamente não._

Essa era a conseqüência de querer ser o garoto que quer agradar a família. Por toda a minha vida eu fui assim, dando satisfação de cada ato meu. Mas eu já devia ter me dado conta de que eu não tenho mais idade para ficar justificando os meus atos a minha família.

Já não morava com eles, e tinha o direito de ficar com qualquer pessoa, mesmo que tal não os agrade. Eu os amo, mas já estava passando da hora de tocar a minha vida sem ficar sob a vigilância de seus olhares.

Olhei para a tela do meu computador, e depois pela janela da minha sala que tinha visão para a redação da revista. Todos estavam trabalhando no seu ritmo, e eu completamente entediado. Não conseguia ter concentração no meu trabalho, e percebendo que já se passava das 5 da tarde, decidi sair mais cedo.

Juntei as minhas coisas e saí da minha sala, pedindo para a minha secretária avisar ao meu pai sobre a minha saída. Não queria ir dar explicações, e ter mil e uma perguntas sobre isso. Rodei pela cidade por quase uma hora, até que decidi passar em um restaurante de comida mexicana, e comprei alguns tacos para comer em casa.

Como tinha algumas garrafas de Heineken na geladeira, não precisei comprar nada para beber. Apenas estava desejando ir para casa, comer, beber e dormir, tentar esquecer as merdas que eu sempre fazia. Mas quando cheguei ao meu andar e saí do elevador, me deparei com o inesperado, sentada ao lado da porta do meu apartamento.

_Bella._

- Bella – minha voz foi um espelho para os meus pensamentos. Ela levantou os óculos brancos colocando-os em seus cabelos, e um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

- Ajude-me a levantar – ela disse esticando a mão e eu peguei fazendo o que ela pediu. Bella estava linda como sempre; seus cabelos estavam completamente lisos e ela tinha feito franja, ornamentando seus belos olhos.

Nenhum de nós falou nada, e abri a porta do apartamento, dando espaço para ela entrar. Deixei os tacos em cima do balcão da cozinha, e subi para o meu quarto, colocando minha pasta na cama e desci em seguida. Bella estava sentada em um dos bancos do balcão e me aproximei e sem o que dizer, usei a comida como desculpa.

- Quer comer tacos? Comprei enquanto estava vindo – ofereci abrindo o pacote e retirando a caixa com os tacos.

- Quero sim, obrigada – agradeceu com um sorriso. Meu coração apertou. _Malditos sentimentos._

- Cerveja? – eu disse enquanto abria a geladeira, retirando duas garrafas de Heineken.

- Sim – acenou positivamente, e tirei as tampas, lhe entregando uma das garrafas.

Coloquei um prato a sua frente e os guardanapos. Sentei ao seu lado com meu prato e começamos a comer em silêncio. Silêncio este que permaneceu por vários minutos, até que Bella terminou de comer e caminhou até a janela do meu apartamento. Dava para ver as luzes da cidade e o central park não muito longe dali.

Fiquei observando-a de longe, enquanto terminava o meu jantar. Comecei a me perguntar por que com tantas pessoas no mundo o meu coração foi cair por ela? Não precisava pensar muito, não era somente pela aparência de Bella, mas sim porque eu sei que dentro dela tem alguém melhor do que ela tenta demonstrar, e é exatamente isso que eu tento resgatar dela. Sei que uma garota assustada e traumatizada está ofuscando uma que eu sei que foi feliz, descontraída, bondosa e que sabia amar...

Deixei minha garrafa em cima do balcão e caminhei até ela, que não tirava os olhos da visão que tinha. Fiquei atrás dela, observando o mesmo, com seu corpo a poucos centímetros do meu, escutando sua respiração calma, e sentindo a brisa leve e calma da noite varrendo nossas peles.

**## ****James Blunt – Same Mistake**** ##**

Peguei uma mecha de seu cabelo entre meus dedos, deslizando por eles, sentindo a maciez e o característico suave perfume de morangos. Escutei um suspiro vindo de Bella e minhas mãos pareceram criar vida própria, deslizando a palma por seus braços até os ombros dando uma leve apertada, virando-a para mim.

Seus olhos capturaram os meus. Um olhar demorado e intenso, uma conversa silenciosa onde o errado e o certo se misturaram, onde os erros se dissiparam, e eu me vi na beira do penhasco novamente, não era algo que eu poderia fugir.

_Relembro coisas certas que eu transformei em erradas_

Varri a ponta dos meus dedos por suas bochechas, apreciando o leve rubor delas; o calor do sangue concentrado ali, enviando uma onda elétrica pelo meu sistema nervoso até atingir o meu cérebro, me fazendo inclinar, puxando seu queixo para cima e absorvendo a delicadeza e maciez dos seus lábios de cereja em contato com os meus.

Meu coração parecia que iria saltar do meu peito, com todas as emoções seguidas pelo beijo. Desci minhas mãos pelo corpo dela, segurando em seus quadris, e sentindo suas mãos em meu pescoço. Bella deslizou sua língua pelos meus lábios pedindo sua passagem, ao qual concedi com prazer, sentindo o sabor deles em mim.

Suas mãos percorreram meu pescoço, ombros e subiu novamente até os botões da minha camiseta, a qual ela começou a abrir rapidamente, enquanto nossas bocas devoravam um ao outro, e lutávamos por espaço e por sentir mais. Ela tirou a minha camiseta pelos ombros, e senti suas unhas longas e bem feitas, arranharem todo o meu peitoral, descendo para o meu abdômen, e subindo. Grunhi em sua boca, apreciando o seu toque.

Separei dela segurando em sua mão e indo até a escada para o quarto. Bella mordia o lábio enquanto eu tirava sua blusa e sutiã apreciando um pouco a visão do seu corpo. Minhas mãos fecharam em seus seios e apertei suave e lentamente seus mamilos em meus dedos, fazendo-a ofegar e puxar meu rosto para outro beijo.

Como resultado, nós caímos na cama, onde Bella chutou seus sapatos sentando em minhas pernas. Ela tinha sorriso malicioso nos lábios quando se separou de mim, e começou a abrir o meu cinto, tirando-o e trabalhando com o zíper. Senti ela puxar minha calça e boxer juntas até meus tornozelos onde tirou e descartou no chão no quarto.

_Me dê razão, mas não me dê escolha_

Suas unhas novamente vieram para a ação; arranhando minhas pernas causando mais uma onda de tremor em todo o meu corpo. Mas eu não estava preparado para o que viria a seguir. Sua boca quente e deliciosa tomando-me lenta e tortuosamente, apertando minhas coxas e sugando essa parte de mim que tanto a queria.

Um gemido escapou de meus lábios, junto com seu nome. A senti rir em mim, e a sensação era incrível. Segurei em seus cabelos, enquanto ela comandava seus movimentos, enrolando a língua em mim, arranhando com seus dentes, sugando como se fosse um bom sorvete e me deixando ainda mais louco para tê-la.

Eu não ia durar muito se continuasse assim, mas Bella pareceu ler meus pensamentos enquanto tirou sua boca fazendo um sonoro _'plop'_, me fazendo grunhir pelo abandono antes da hora. Ela ficou em pé na cama, livrando-se de sua calça e calcinha, rastejando seu corpo por cima de mim, olhando-me com um sorriso malicioso. Deslizou seu dedo pelo meu rosto, dando-me leves beijos nos lábios e passando sua outra mão pelo meu braço.

- Edward, eu quero você dentro de mim agora. Sem nada entre nós – sua voz era suave e baixa. Abri meus olhos encontrando os seus e ela tinha a sinceridade do pedido em seu olhar.

- Tem certeza? – perguntei colocando uma mão em seu rosto, acariciando lentamente.

- Sim. Não se preocupe eu estou limpa e tomo injeção para não ter um ciclo, logo estamos livres de qualquer coisa – sussurrou passando os lábios nos meus.

- Mas eu nunca lhe disse que eu estava limpo – acariciei seus cabelos e ela ronronou baixinho.

- Eu confio em você – ela disse e eu senti meu coração afundar em mim pela intensidade de quatro palavras.

_Porque eu cometerei o mesmo erro outra vez_

Não precisei mais de nada, girei na cama deixando Bella embaixo de mim, e grudando nossos lábios. Suas mãos estavam em meu cabelo, puxando e gemendo em minha boca, enquanto aos poucos entrei nela, me sentindo em casa novamente. Seu calor ao redor de mim pela primeira vez sem nada nos separando. Tive que tomar uma respiração profunda antes de começar os movimentos, apreciando suas paredes molhadas e estreitas me recebendo.

Meu nome saía dos seus lábios e isso me dava mais vontade de estar com ela, de me conectar a ela. Aumentei meus movimentos, agora também dizendo seu nome, quando senti sua boca em meu ombro, e seus dentes pairando por ali. Se antes eu já estava perto, agora eu me sentia por um fio, mas eu queria que ela viesse antes, era importante. Desci minha mão até seu clitóris, e o estimulei fazendo com que seu corpo tremesse junto um gemido alto escapando de sua garganta.

Ela se aproximou, apertando em mim, fazendo a tarefa de entrar e sair se tornar um pouco mais difícil. Continuei meus movimentos, com a sensação queimando em meu estomago, até que ela veio chamando por mim. Não me segurei mais e vim sussurrando seu nome em seu ouvido, e beijando seu pescoço. Deitei na cama, puxando seu corpo para o meu e acariciando suas costas. Nossas respirações eram o único som no quarto, eu queria falar algo, mas não sabia o que devia realmente falar. Então decidi tentar falar sobre nosso assunto inacabado.

- Bella, eu queria falar sobre... – mas ela me interrompeu.

- Esqueça o que passou Edward, vamos nos focar no agora, sim? – ela beijou meu pescoço e subiu por meu queixo, até chegar aos meus lábios, beijando-me calmamente. Separou-se me olhando nos olhos – Só peço que se eu contar algo para você, não importa o que seja Edward, é só para você. Certo?

- Certo. Não farei novamente – deslizei meus dedos por seu cabelo e ela sorriu.

- Tenho uma coisa na minha bolsa, que eu trouxe sem saber se você iria me querer novamente – mordeu os lábios levantando. – Espere que eu vou lá pegar – fiquei admirando seu corpo nu enquanto ela saía da cama e descia as escadas. Fechei os olhos exalando todo o ar dos meus pulmões. Essa mulher realmente seria a minha morte.

Escutei seus passos novamente na escada e sentei na cama, encostando minhas costas na cabeceira da cama, a vi sorrindo com as mãos nas costas. Sentou ao meu lado e me mostrou algo entre seus dedos. _O anel._

- Não sei se você quer que eu use novamente, então é sua escolha – peguei o anel e olhei para ela. Tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, e o olhar curioso.

Segurei sua mão esquerda, e deslizei o anel ao lugar que ele pertencia, o seu terceiro dedo. Beijei o anel lá e ela acariciou meu rosto. Eu podia estar errando novamente, mas esse erro nunca pareceu tão certo.

##

**# ****Leona Lewis – I See You**** #**

**Setembro 2005 **

Eu e Bella tínhamos passado um mês e duas semanas sem problemas. Não era como se ela tivesse mudado na sua forma de ver os sentimentos, mas estávamos bem, sem mentiras... pelo menos eu acho.

Hoje estava em Seattle com Bella, fazia quatro anos que seus pais morreram e ela queria visitar seus túmulos. Eu não sabia o que me esperava nessa cidade, qual seria a reação dela ou algo assim. Bella disse que se desfez da casa dos pais quando fez 18 anos, não queria ter uma lembrança triste de sua vida em suas mãos. Então nos hospedamos no _Four Season_, iríamos ficar o final de semana na cidade, para descansar um pouco do trabalho e da faculdade.

Pegamos um táxi para o cemitério às 11 da manhã, mas Bella disse que preferia ir de uma vez para não ficar esperando ir a outro momento.

Uma chuva forte caía enquanto caminhávamos entre os túmulos, Bella estava a uns passos a minha frente negando-se a usar um guarda-chuva. Eu levava um comigo caso ela mudasse de idéia.

Chegamos a um grande tumulo de mármore branco com duas inscrições lado a lado.

_Charlie Richard Swan II & Renée Dwyer Swan_

_Os melhores pais do mundo_

Bella parou e passou a ponta dos dedos pela foto que estava no centro. Eram seus pais no dia do casamento, a foto estava em preto e branco, protegidos por uma moldura. Ao lado tinha outra foto, do mesmo casal com uma pequena garota. Era Bella.

Cheguei ao lado dela, que encostou a cabeça no meu ombro. Ficamos em um longo silencio, e o que mais me estranhou durante todo esse tempo, foi que ela não derramou uma lágrima.

- Eles se amavam tanto, Edward. E esse amor não foi suficiente para impedir uma... tragédia – ela suspirou. – Estavam juntos desde muito jovens, se conheceram na escola, começaram a namorar e foram juntos para a universidade de Washington. Casaram depois que se formaram e então dois anos depois eu nasci. Eles sempre formaram meu mundo, me deram tudo o que eu precisei materialmente e emocionalmente. Sem eles eu perdi praticamente tudo.

- Mas se me desse a verdadeira oportunidade, eu lhe daria tudo o que quisesse, Bella – sussurrei dando um beijo em seus cabelos.

- Já podemos ir – ela se afastou de mim e começou a fazer o caminho de volta, a alcancei agora conseguindo com que ficasse debaixo do guarda chuva.

O táxi tinha ficado nos esperando e Bella disse para nos levar a uma determinada lanchonete. De acordo com ela, sempre ia nesse lugar nos finais de semana com os pais ou amigos. Ele parou em frente a um local simples, mas que parecia bastante aconchegante, com uma placa escrita _Brit's Café_. Paguei o táxi e entramos no lugar, com um sino fazendo barulho. Bella tinha um sorriso encantador no rosto e as bochechas rosadas.

- Cheira e tem o mesmo calor de sempre, venha vamos pegar uma mesa – ela segurou minha mão e sentamos em uma mesa do canto.

Rapidamente uma garçonete veio nos atender, deixei tudo nas mãos da Bella. Ela pediu uma pizza de margerita que, em sua opinião, nenhuma era melhor, e dois sucos de abacaxi com menta. Antes da garçonete se retirar, Bella perguntou por Brit, e a garota disse que ela estava no escritório e que iria chamá-la. Alguns minutos depois uma mulher elegante, que poderia estar muito bem pelas ruas de Paris, apareceu com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Pequena Swan, eu não acredito que você está aqui querida – Bella sorriu levantando e dando um abraço na senhora.

- Brit, que saudades da senhora.

- De você também, Bella. Não te vejo há dois anos, e olha como você está linda – então ela percebeu a minha presença – Oh desculpe, quem é o jovem rapaz?

- Esse é Edward Cullen, meu namorado – Bella disse sorrindo. Levantei e gentilmente dei um beijo na mão de Brit.

- É um prazer conhecê-la senhora Brit – ela deu uma risadinha.

- Que rapaz encantador, Bella, um verdadeiro Gentleman – Bella riu acenando com a cabeça.

- Ele é. Então viemos na cidade para que eu visitasse o tumulo dos meus pais, e decidimos passar aqui para almoçar.

- Pediu o seu preferido?

- Claro, pizza de Margerita – a senhora alisou os cabelos de Bella com ternura.

- Depois traga o rapaz para comer um BS Bugger – ela piscou. – Tenho que voltar para o escritório, estou encomendando algumas coisas.

- Foi um prazer lhe encontrar, Sra Brit, amanhã eu trago Edward aqui novamente.

- Faça isso. Foi um prazer lhe conhecer, Edward.

- Igualmente, senhora – ela acenou e virou-se voltando para o caminho que fez.

Bella sentou onde estava e a garçonete trouxe nossas bebidas dizendo que logo a pizza estaria aqui. Olhei para Bella, e observei um semblante um pouco triste nela, então decidi começar uma conversa, para a distrair disso.

- Hein Bella, o que seria BS Bugger?

- Oh, é o Bella Swan Bugger – ela riu. – Um verão eu passei o dia aqui, e fiz um hambúrguer para um cliente, que ficou realmente bom. Era com pão de gergelim, hambúrguer de frango, tomate seco, alface, queijo cheedar, pickles, um pouco de orégano e molho barbecue da Brit, que é um que somente ela sabe fazer. Então ela decidiu colocar no cardápio e tem até hoje. Amanhã voltamos aqui e você prova.

- Com certeza – segurei sua mão, e acariciei seus dedos. – Eu queria ter te conhecido antes – ela me olhou sob seus cílios com um sorriso tímido.

- Talvez tivesse sido diferente.

- Eu tenho quase certeza que seria – murmurei, e a garçonete chegou com nossa pizza.

Sim, era divina. Completamente diferente de qualquer outra pizza de Marguerita que eu já tinha comido na minha vida. Bella me contou de coisas que passou nesse café, de aventuras de adolescente, eu ouvia tudo atentamente adorando ver como ela se abria comigo, me falava sobre seu passado.

_Mas eu sentia que o mais importante nunca iria vir._

##

_**Uma semana depois...**_

Hoje era aniversário da Bella, e ela disse que só queria passar o dia comigo em casa. Pensei em levar ela para jantar, mas não queria contrariar o seu desejo. Para ela ainda era difícil comemorar qualquer aniversario desde o desastre dos seus 16 anos. Então fui cedo ao mercado comprar coisas para fazer almoço e jantar para Bella hoje. Nhoque de batata com ricota e molho de tomate para o almoço e Camarão empanado para o jantar. Fui à confeitaria e comprei torta de morango.

Passei no apartamento de Bella que saiu com uma blusa de manga comprida, uma saia que ia quase até os joelhos, e saltos altos. Seus cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto e as bochechas rosadas de blush. Ela sorriu entrando no carro e me dando um beijo calmo.

- Feliz aniversário – sussurrei, puxando seu lábio inferior entre os dentes.

- Obrigada. Nada melhor do que passar com você – ela deu um selinho em mim e segui para o meu apartamento.

**## ****Your Body – Tom Novy feat. ****Michael Marshall**** ##**

Bella colocou um cd com músicas eletrônicas me ajudou a fazer o almoço, e nos divertimos como nunca antes. Ela tinha trocado a sua blusa comprida por uma minha, alegando que estava com calor perto do fogão. Eu sorri observando com ela estava feliz, e completamente solta.

_- __Somethin' 'bout your body has got me thinkin' of nobody, but you I don't want nobody baby._ – Bella começou a cantar balançando seus quadris, me deixando louco.

Suspirei mexendo o molho de tomate e observando Bella de soslaio. Ela colocava os nhoques na panela com água fervente para cozinhar.

- Edward – ela se aproximou de mim e passou os braços em torno do meu corpo encostando o rosto nas minhas costas. – Obrigada.

- Pelo o que, amor? – perguntei colocando um pouco de ervas no molho.

- Por me dar esse aniversário, está sendo o melhor de muito tempo – parei de mexer o molho e virei, com seus braços acompanhando meus movimentos. Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e dei leves beijos em seus lábios.

- Eu só quero fazer o melhor para você, Bella – acariciei seu rosto e ela sorriu inclinando a cabeça para meus dedos. – E sempre farei o que você pedir, se o aniversário ideal é esse, então é esse que eu vou lhe dar.

Ela sorriu passando os braços em torno do meu pescoço e me beijando profundamente.

_Eu ainda tinha esperança._

_

* * *

_

_**SPOILER CAPÍTULO 7**_

_- Inferno Bella, eu jamais vou conseguir entender você. Tudo está indo bem._

_- Indo bem Edward? A cada dois meses nos separamos. E não vamos dar certo mesmo._

_- Você não deixa que isso de certo Bella, e agora você vai para Paris – segurei meus cabelos em meus dedos, e senti meu rosto quente. Lágrimas._

_- Foda-se. – ela gritou levantando do seu sofá em um salto – Esse é o meu sonho e eu não vou deixar ele por ninguém muito menos por você._

_- Eu largaria qualquer coisa por você Bella, por que simplesmente não pode fazer isso por mim?_

_Ela me olhou com as bochechas vermelhas e olhos cheios de raiva. Exalou todo o ar dos pulmões e tomou uma respiração profunda antes de enfiar a estaca no meu coração._

_- Coloque isso na sua cabeça de uma vez Edward. Eu não te amo. Eu estou pouco me fodendo para esse namoro, e se eu ainda fico com você é porque simplesmente gosto de ter alguém que eu sei que sempre vai estar ali. Agora você vai sair da minha casa, e eu vou amanhã para Paris._

_Sua voz rasgou minha carne, destruiu meu coração e eu só conseguia pensar que sempre soube no fundo que ela nunca iria mudar._

_Eu me iludi. _

_

* * *

_**Capítulo 'fofo' Spoiler tenso... é está quase chegando o momento do prólogo. As coisas não seriam tão fáceis como vocês imaginavam... Afinal essa é a Bella 'fria, bitch e sem sentimentos(?)' **

**Sorry pela demora, e esperam que tenham gostado.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews amores.  
**

**Comentem por favor, e até.**


	8. Aquela Coisa Chamada Egoísmo

**VICIOUS CIRCLE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim e a maioria dos personagens a Stephenie Meyer. Essa não é uma história bonitinha, então fique preparado para tudo.

**Sinopse:** Ele queria que ela demonstrasse sentimentos, mas estava cada vez mais certo de que a garota era completamente seca. Isso não o impedia de amar Bella até o fundo da sua alma. Amava alguém que apenas pisava e desprezava o que ele sentia, usando-o como um objeto. Edward não sabia como acabar com essa obsessão por ela, mas será que isso seria possível, quando ela sempre estava assombrando seus pensamentos e sua vida?

* * *

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?_

_Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?_

_Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?_

_How can I love you?_

_(…)_

_Looking at the last 3 years like I did_

_I could never see us ending like this._

**Do You Know - Enrique Iglesias**

* * *

**Capítulo VII – Aquela coisa chamada egoísmo**

* * *

_**Fevereiro 2006**_

Hoje era o dia dos namorados, e eu decidi fazer algo para Bella. Reservei um quarto no Ritz-Carlton, iríamos jantar e passar a noite lá. No dia, seguinte um bom café da manhã seria servido, e esperava que Bella desfrutasse de tudo. Alem disso, comprei um bracelete de esmeralda com diamantes.

Pela manhã, mandei entregar macarons e muffins para ela, junto com um buquê de Rosas vermelhas. Ela tinha me ligado, dizendo que amou o presente, e avisei que era apenas o começo. Almoçamos juntos na casa dela, o qual ela tomou tempo tentando tirar de mim qual seria o nosso destino, mas consegui manter tudo em segredo, mesmo com seu biquinho lindo e aquele olhar dengoso.

A cada dia eu me apaixonava mais por ela, e sabia que não ia ser fácil entrar no coração dessa garota dura na queda. Bella continuava com a sua postura de não querer se apaixonar, mas tínhamos conseguido manter nosso relacionamento por meses sem nenhuma separação, ou traição. Almoçávamos juntos sempre que possível, e a maioria das noites também. Ela não tinha falado mais sobre sua viagem a Paris, o que me leva a pensar que ela não iria mais fazer, dando ao meu lado egoísta um motivo de alegria.

Parei em frente ao edifício de Bella, e ela me disse para esperar que já estava descendo. A caixa de bracelete estava no meu terno, e eu realmente fiquei nervoso. Não era como se fosse a primeira vez que eu ia jantar com Bella, e passar uma noite com ela, mas era um ambiente diferente e não sabia se ela ia gostar. Olhei para a entrada do edifício e a vi saindo. Meu fôlego ficou preso.

Ela usava um vestido em camadas que ia até a metade de sua coxa, uma bolsa e sandália praticamente da mesma cor. Sou homem e não sei dizer o que é, mas parece um lilás bem claro. Seus cabelos estavam cacheados e caíam em seus ombros lindos e brilhantes, e seus olhos estavam expressivos e cativantes. Eu poderia simplesmente passar a vida inteira olhando para eles; os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi.

Saí do carro para abrir a porta para ela, que me deu um beijo leve antes de entrar. Fizemos nosso caminho até o Ritz, e ela toda hora perguntava onde estávamos indo, apenas dei o meu sorriso torto dizendo que logo ela ia descobrir, e que seria uma grande surpresa. E assim foi, quando parei em frente ao Ritz e o manobrista levou o carro para a vaga destinada ao meu quarto, e ela sorria brilhantemente.

- Eu não acredito que você reservou um quarto aqui, Edward. Você não existe! – segurei sua mão e a levei em direção ao restaurante do hotel.

- É tudo por você, meu amor – eu disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Indicaram-nos a mesa que eu tinha pedido, ao lado da janela para que pudéssemos ver as luzes da cidade.

- Você sempre prepara tudo tão bem, e é lindo – Bella passou a ponta dos dedos pelas minhas bochechas e sorri para ela.

- Faço porque te amo, e só quero lhe dar o melhor – segurei sua mão dando um beijo na palma.

Pedi uma garrafa de vinho e o cardápio já estava em nossa mesa. Bella disse que queria comer o mesmo que eu escolhesse então pedi de entrada uma salada com beterraba cozida e queijo de cabra. Prato principal, peito de pato grelhado e de sobremesa torta de maçã com sorvete de baunilha.

Cada vez que eu passava tempo com Bella, mais aprendia sobre ela, claro que não era exatamente o que eu queria saber, mas ela me falava sobre seu dia, sobre seu passado com seus pais, como ela era na escola, ou sobre um novo _croquis_ que ela tinha feito. Eu sempre estava atento a cada uma das suas palavras, e sempre queria conversar. Da mesma forma que ela fazia comigo, e me dando conselhos, ou opinando com mais algum detalhe em algo que eu estava pensando.

Ela não era a mulher seca e fria que um dia cheguei a imaginar que fosse, Bella tinha uma essência incrível e era de uma inteligência invejável. Mas a perda dos pais, e mais alguma coisa que aconteceu com ela, deixou o seu coração frágil, e tudo o que eu mais queria era cuidar dele.

Desfrutamos do nosso jantar e logo estávamos indo para o elevador em direção ao nosso quarto. Lá eu iria dar o bracelete a ela, e ia adorá-la da maneira que merecia. Eu não resistia durante o caminho a me manter distante dela, dando beijos suaves em seus ombros nus, e segurando sua mão pequena e quente na minha.

Chegamos ao andar e peguei nosso cartão para abrir a porta do quarto. Dei passagem a Bella que me esperou ao lado da porta, enquanto eu fechava a porta.

- Hum... que cheiro de rosa é esse? – Bella perguntou já caminhando em direção ao banheiro, mas segurei sua mão impedindo-a.

- Espere, só um momento, eu quero te dar algo – puxei a caixa do meu terno e abri. Seus olhos brilharam com o sorriso que crescia em seu rosto. – Eu vi na semana passada e achei um presente lindo para você – peguei o bracelete da caixa e coloquei em seu pulso.

- Obrigada Edward, é lindo – Bella jogou sua bolsa na cama e me puxou para ela, juntando nossos lábios. Suas mãos tiraram o meu paletó que foi ao chão, enquanto eu apertava sua cintura, puxando-a para mim.

Ela abriu os botões da minha camisa, e dávamos passos em direção à cama. Cada vez que nos tocávamos parecia que mil e um fogos de artifícios explodiam em mim, e sempre ficava nervoso, como na primeira vez. Eu queria explorar seu corpo todo de uma vez, e nunca parecia que tinha o suficiente.

Na cama, tirei o seu vestido, revelando um conjunto de lingerie da mesma cor de tal, mas não era momento de dar tanta importância a detalhes, os quais eu tirei rapidamente e suspirei vendo o seu corpo nu. Não era a primeira vez, mas sempre ficava impressionando com sua perfeição.

Distribui beijos por seu pescoço e ombro, sentindo suas mãos tirando meu cinto e tentando descer a minha calça. Afastei-me um pouco e terminei o seu trabalho, voltando a explorar sua pele. Era tão doce, que queria ficar provando por muitas e muitas horas. Quando suas mãos desceram e subiram pelas minhas costas, mandaram uma corrente elétrica por todo o meu corpo, me fazendo tremer e gemer baixo.

Não estávamos para perder tempo, assim que senti que ela estava pronta, entrei nela tendo o seu calor úmido me envolvendo, me abraçando e quase me fazendo perder o pouco do controle que ainda tinha. Bella dizia meu nome e ofegava entre gemidos, e eu fazia o mesmo, sempre dizendo que a amava, sempre chamando por ela, pois era a dona de tudo em mim, até dos meus gemidos de prazer, não pensava em ter eles com alguma pessoa além dela.

Caímos no prazer quase ao mesmo tempo, sentindo nossos corpos relaxados, e sem falar levantei da cama, levando-a comigo até o banheiro. A banheira estava rodeada por velas e pétalas de rosa, tinha um incenso leve dando o aroma de rosas, o qual Bella tinha sentido quando entramos no quarto. Entrei na banheira e ela entrou sentando em minhas pernas e relaxando em meu corpo.

- Edward... – ela me chamou enquanto eu acariciava seus braços lentamente.

- Sim – dei um beijo na sua nuca, e ela gemeu baixo.

- Muito obrigada por tudo, Edward. – Ela girou, ficando de frente para mim, olhando nos meus olhos – Eu gosto muito de você, e nunca imaginei que as coisas poderiam ser tão boas como são agora – sorri diante suas palavras e a beijei, começando mais um caminho para nos satisfazer.

~:~

Pela manhã eu acordei antes de Bella, e pedi nosso café da manhã. Enquanto esperava observei os raios de sol banhando Bella, e pensava nas suas palavras ontem. Ela gostava de mim, era um passo mais perto do seu amor, e isso fez meu coração vibrar de alegria, pois ele tinha a esperança de que ela me amasse tanto quanto eu fazia.

O toque na porta me tirou dos meus pensamentos, e levantei para ir buscar nosso café da manhã. Dei uma gorjeta ao entregador, levei o carrinho para dentro do quarto e vi Bella que ainda estava adormecida. Deixei o carrinho ao lado da cama, e deitei ao lado dela, distribuindo leves beijos em sua bochecha.

- Meu amor acorda, nosso café da manhã chegou – ela resmungou baixinho, abrindo os olhos. – Bom dia – sorri acariciando sua bochecha.

- Bom dia – ela inclinou o rosto para frente e me deu um beijo calmo e lento. – Hum que cheiro é esse?

- É do nosso café da manhã, quer tomar aqui na cama ou ir para a mesa? – perguntei enquanto colocava uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da sua orelha.

- Aqui. Está tão bom – dei um selinho rápido nela, e levantei para tirar a tampa do carrinho. Nosso café da manhã era: torradas francesas com banana caramelada, Iogurte com granola e blueberrys, e mini muffins de chocolate e blueberrys.

- O que você quer primeiro? – Bella ajoelhou na cama, o lençol escorregando pelo seu corpo, deixando boa parte à mostra. Eu literalmente vibrei por dentro.

- Torradas com banana caramelada – pegou um copo de suco de morango, antes de sentar, e eu coloquei o prato no suporte em cima da cama. Cortei um pedaço de torrada e banana, passando no caramelo, e levei até os lábios de Bella. Ela os abriu, e pegou o que ofereci dando um sorriso para mim.

- Gostou? – perguntei pegando um pedaço para mim, ela acenou e tomou do seu suco.

- Está maravilhoso Edward, obrigada novamente – se inclinou para me dar um selinho.

Eu amava ter momentos assim com Bella, era tão natural e agradável, ela parecia que saía um pouco da sua casca e se deixava ser a garota que tinha ficado nos seus 16 anos. Minha vontade sempre era de cuidar dela, proteger de qualquer dor, mas Bella tinha a capacidade de escapar por meus dedos.

Quando terminamos o primeiro prato, Bella pegou a taça do iogurte, dando colheradas na minha boca e me beijando de vez em quando. Não comi muito, e peguei um muffin que era um dos meus preferidos, Bella pediu um pedaço e ficamos assim, entre iogurte e muffin, beijo e sorriso.

- Você é incrível, sério – Bella disse depois que terminamos e estávamos deitados na cama. – Já estou pensando no que fazer no seu aniversario, sei que ainda faltam alguns meses, mas quero que seja perfeito – ela beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

- Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado – a puxei para cima de mim – e o que você fizer para mim, será mais do que perfeito, pois será feito por você – acariciei sua bochecha e ela sorriu timidamente.

- Edward... às vezes você parece um sonho, desses que nunca quero acordar – senti seus dedos em meu rosto.

- Não acorde, não precisa, eu serei seu sonho, até quando você quiser – a beijei profundamente, complementando minhas palavras.

~:~

_**Junho de 2006**_

Hoje é meu aniversário, e claro, o da minha irmã Rose, e fui acordado pelo telefonema da garota da minha vida. _Bella._

- _Feliz aniversário, Edward_ – sua voz me animava completamente, e em vários sentidos. Ele me aquecia, mesmo distante de mim, era como um combustível.

- Obrigado, meu amor – continuei deitado, desejando que ela estivesse aqui comigo.

- _Agora eu vou pra universidade, e à noite nós nos vemos sim?_

- Certo, vou tomar café da manhã com meus pais, almoçar com minhas irmãs e meus cunhados, e à tarde o que eu faço?

- _Você só está autorizado a chegar em casa depois das 6 horas, vai em uma livraria, você ama livros e aproveite o seu dia. Agora eu tenho que ir, porque minha aula começa em alguns minutos, e você se apresse para ir a casa dos seus pais._

- Tudo bem, beijo, eu te amo.

- _Beijo, e até mais tarde _– ela desligou.

O _eu te amo_ nunca veio.

~:~

O café da manhã com meus pais foi agradável. Minha mãe perguntou sobre Bella, mas sei que foi apenas por educação, ela também não gostava muito da minha escolha, mesmo que eu tenha falado sobre ela ter alguns problemas para relacionamento. Meu pai não se envolvia nesse assunto, sendo assim durante o café apenas me perguntou coisas sobre a faculdade, e algumas idéias minhas para a revista.

Era difícil para mim, ter Bella sem se envolver com a minha família, o meu desejo era que ela pudesse passar algum tempo com eles, que todos realmente pudessem conhecer ela, conversar, e perceber o quão inteligente e agradável ela é.

Já no almoço com Alice e Rose, e os meus cunhados, o nome de Bella não foi citado. Minhas irmãs realmente não gostavam dela, e meus cunhados não tinham bem o que falar sobre tal, já que não tinham contato com ela, a não ser um olá ou em aulas, que não são muitas. Isso me deixava ainda pior no sentimento de não ter Bella completamente envolvida com a minha família, mas ela mesma não se incomodava, já que disse não ter uma família para me apresentar, logo ela não se importa tanto.

Mas ainda assim, queria que ela tivesse a sensação de ter uma família, mais uma vez. Ela perdeu isso junto com a morte dos pais, não tinha irmãos, nenhum tio, nada que a ajudasse no momento que mais podia. Eu já não me imagino sem a minha família, sem as minhas irmãs, meus pais...

Segui o conselho de Bella, e fui para uma livraria depois do almoço, comprei um livro que queria algum tempo e decidi passar as horas que eu tinha em uma cafeteria, apenas lendo. Peguei-me imaginando o que Bella poderia estar aprontando, mas não fazia idéia do que poderia ser. Bella era como uma caixinha de surpresas, o que me agradava na maioria das vezes, e sabia que dessa vez ia ser para algo bom. A espera ia valer a pena.

O tempo passou e eu nem percebi, apenas vi que horas eram no momento que escutei meu celular tocar. Era Bella.

- _Hey Edward. Saía de onde quer que seja onde você está e venha, está tudo pronto. _– eu não tive nem tempo de responder, já que ela desligou. Apenas ri e balancei a cabeça, enquanto pedia a minha pequena conta.

Quando abri a porta do apartamento já notei toda a diferença. As luzes principais estavam desligadas, mas da porta eu podia ver algumas velas na sala e duas luminárias acesas. Tinha também um perfume de incenso que eu poderia dizer que era almíscar, um dia Alice estava com um desses em casa e me disse que significava romance, sorri para isso. Mas eu não vi Bella em algum lugar no meu campo de visão, fechei a porta, deixei o meu livro, chaves e carteira em cima da bancada da cozinha e fui para a sala.

Ouvi uma música baixa ecoando pelo espaço, assumi que era _Allegro non troppo Allegro molto vivace de Medelssohn_, possivelmente Bella encontrou esse cd na minha estante. Quando cheguei a sala consegui ver o que tinha no chão. Uma linda barca, uma garrafa de saque, duas taças e uma pequena jarra de água, Bella tinha colocado tudo como uma mesa de japonês. Escutei alguém pigarrear e virei vendo Bella em pé na escada com uma vela na mão, a chama solitária iluminava seu rosto, e pela fraca luz percebi que ela estava de kimono.

Fiquei onde estava, e ela caminhou até mim, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela parecia como uma incrível visão, que temos medo de tocar e acabe virando fumaça entre os dedos.

- Feliz aniversário – ela sussurrou, a chama da vela mexeu por conta da sua fala e eu sorri ainda mais. – Eu sei que comida japonesa e musica clássica não é lá uma coisa que combine bastante, mas eu quis lhe agradar, colocando a música que gosta, com a comida também.

- Obrigado, meu amor, está perfeito – peguei a vela de sua mão e coloquei no chão, em seguida segurei-a pela nuca delicadamente, e fiz o que tanto queria ao longo do dia. _O melhor momento desse aniversário..._

Agora quando tenho seus lábios em contato com os meus, sua língua tocando a minha e sua essência em mim, eu posso dizer que estou na melhor parte do meu dia, pois nada é melhor do que amar Bella... _nem mesmo se ela me amasse._ Eu só quero poder demonstrar o meu amor, que é muito, por essa mulher.

Depois do beijo, fomos comer. Bella tinha feito tudo da barca, cada uma das especiarias japonesas, e estava divino. O saque aumentava ainda mais o clima sexual entre nós, pois ter Bella pegando tekkamaki com a mão e colocando em minha boca, ou até um sashimi com o rashi, passando no shoyu para comer e depois limpando um pouco do molho de preto que escapava pelo canto da boca com a língua, estava me deixando cada vez mais _louco._

No final da refeição, ela se levantou indo buscar algo que estava na geladeira, disse para que eu ficasse sentado que ela ia fazer nossa sobremesa. E assim o fiz, apenas escutei o barulho de algo sendo rapidamente frito e ela cantarolando baixinho. Tomei um pouco mais do saque, e fechei os olhos encostando minha cabeça no sofá, deixando a felicidade tomar conta de mim.

- Aqui esta a sobremesa – minutos depois escutei Bella e me endireitei vendo-a com um prato grande nas mãos. – Tempurá de sorvete com calda de laranja – ela colocou o prato na mesa e sentou ao meu lado.

- Obrigado Bella – segurei seu queixo entre meus dedos e beijei levemente seus lábios.

- Por nada, eu queria retribuir a você tudo que vem fazendo por mim, mesmo que inconscientemente – sua pequena mão deslizou em meu rosto – agora vamos comer e te entrego mais dois presentes – ela piscou e sorri.

Depois do maravilhoso tempurá, Bella desligou o som da sala, e eu a ajudei a apagar as velas e levar tudo para a cozinha. Deixamos lá, com o pensamento de que iríamos limpar amanhã. Ela segurou na minha mão, subindo as escadas para o meu quarto, lá ela sentou na cama pegando uma caixa de tamanho pequeno. Sentei na cama ao seu lado e ela me entregou a caixa.

- Espero que goste, é seu segundo presente – respondi com um sorriso. Qualquer coisa que ela me desse eu iria gostar. Tirei o embrulho e pela caixa eu já imaginava o que era, e ao abrir comprovei minhas suspeitas.

- Esse relógio é lindo Bella – tirei-o da caixa, colocando no meu pulso. – Nunca mais vou tirar – ela riu.

- Então você realmente gostou?

- Eu amei, meu amor – beijei seus lábios e ela nos separou ficando em pé na minha frente.

- Agora está na hora de abrir o último presente – mordeu os lábios e estendeu a faixa do kimono pra mim. Olhei para cima, capturando seus olhos enquanto puxava a faixa e ela fazia o kimono cair pelo seu corpo. Engoli um gemido.

**# ****On Fire - Bruno Mars**** #**

_Continuo engatinhando tocando você, beijando você, te amando_

_O gelo está derretendo nas suas costas porque existe uma chama entre nós_

_Menina com cada toque único é como se seu corpo acendesse um fósforo_

O quarto estava escuro, iluminado apenas pelas luzes da cidade que vinham das paredes de vidro da sala, o que não era muito, já que muitas coisas no quarto atrapalhavam a iluminação, mas mesmo assim a beleza do seu corpo não era oculta aos meus olhos. Espalmei suas coxas nuas e beijei sua barriga lisa que estava ao meu alcance. Ela ofegou, colocando os seus dedos em meus ombros e apertando com o contato dos meus dentes na sua pele delicada.

Senti aquela sensação na boca do estômago que espalhava pelas minhas veias, aquela quando você começa apreciar o que mais lhe agrada, que lhe deixa fora de si. Seus gemidos baixos já era o suficiente para me deixar ainda mais duro e quente. Sim, eu estava fervendo por ela. Somente por ela. Abri seu sutiã, o retirei por seus braços, e logo tomei seus lindos seios em minhas mãos. Eles se encaixavam tão bem ali, e nunca deixaria de me impressionar. Apertei seus mamilos e puxei levemente da forma que ela gostava, apenas para ouvir mais e mais esse gemido que era o meu combustível.

_Eu preciso parar, deitar e rolar, a garota seu calor está fora de controle_

_Sinto como se estivesse pegando fogo meu corpo é um 100 graus_

_Toda vez que você está ao meu lado sinto como se estivesse pegando fogo_

Ela abriu alguns botões da minha camisa, e terminei de fazer o serviço para ela, era preciso tirar as peças de roupa, pareciam que elas estavam em chamas, mas não eram elas... era o meu corpo. Bella deslizou as mãos pelos meus braços enquanto eu me ocupava de cada um dos seus seios, dando _atenção _para cada um, apreciando o seu sabor em minha língua. Quando seus dedos enrolaram em meus cabelos sabia que ela queria mais.

Desci minhas mãos pela sua barriga até as suas coxas, as apertei com vontade, enrolando minha língua em seu mamilo esquerdo e sugando de forma lenta. Levantei o rosto e ela abaixou o seu, me beijando com todo o fogo que estava nos consumindo. Segurei na lateral da sua calcinha e comecei a descer, até ela nos separar e me deixar terminar.

Uma idéia cruzou minha mente e sorri maliciosamente enquanto pedia para ela colocar uma das suas pernas em cima da cama. Ela o fez e então entendeu o que eu queria, gemendo de antecipação. Eu tinha agora a parte dela que tanto clamava em ter em meu rosto, e não demorei a começar explorar com meus dedos, lábios e língua.

Ela se contorcia em pé, puxando meu cabelo, gemendo, ofegando, pedindo por mais, dizendo palavras obscenas, chamando meu nome... Cada vez que meu nome saía de seus lábios acompanhado de um gemido, me fazia avançar mais, devorá-la, sugar até a última gota do que eu a fazia sentir e que ela me dava. Logo ela veio puxando meu cabelo, mas eu não sentia dor, era puro prazer. O dela, o meu... _o nosso._

_Menina você me deixa tão quente eu não quero parar, você me deixou ardendo _

_Então vamos aumentar um pouco mais sinto como se estivesse pegando fogo _

_Minha temperatura é elevada estou suando de desejo_

_Sinto como se estivesse pegando fogo_

Quando terminei, ela me empurrou na cama, caindo em cima de mim e soltando seus cabelos que estavam presos apenas por uma presilha. Segurei neles, e a deixei me dominar, da forma que queria. _Violando_ minha boca, apertando seu quadril no meu, me fazendo ver o pouco do céu que ela iria me fazer alcançar.

Seus dedos ágeis como sempre abriram meu cinto e logo ela estava descendo minha calça, levando junto minha boxer... ela realmente não queria perder tempo. E nem eu. Bella ajoelhou-se na cama e deitou em cima dos meus travesseiros, e virei escorregando nos lençóis até ficar com o rosto no nível dela. Parei por um tempo, sentindo sua respiração em meu rosto e seu hálito que misturava saque e sorvete de creme.

A beijei novamente agora deitando sobre ela, e não agüentando esperar mais para sentir seu calor, deslizei para dentro dela. Gememos juntos com as bocas juntas, vibramos com os movimentos e arrepiei com suas unhas deslizando por meus ombros e braços. Desci beijos até seu pescoço, e mordiquei a pele ali. Ela pediu por mais rápido, mais forte, e eu atendi seus pedidos como um bom súdito de seu prazer.

_Agora nós dois estamos ficando vermelho_

_Fomos para cima e para baixo da cama_

_Nós não nos importamos_

Bella gemeu alto e apertou em mim, até vir, e segundos depois foi a minha vez de deslizar pelo abismo. Nós estávamos completamente suados e quentes. Alguns minutos depois tomamos vinho, e começamos mais uma rodada de sexo, que agora incluía vinho pelo meu corpo e a boca de Bella em minha pele. Depois descansamos comendo alguns bombons que eu tinha comprado a alguns dias e estavam na geladeira, resolvi experimentar passar o chocolate pelo corpo de Bella e lamber, e isso nos levou a mais um ápice de prazer. Tomamos banho, e antes que eu percebesse, tinha prensado-a contra a parede e estava apreciando seu calor em mim novamente.

Resolvemos que era hora de dormir, e realmente fizemos isso. Bella puxou os lençóis da cama que estavam com chocolate, vinho e vestígios de muito sexo, e substituiu por outro. Logo deitamos e a abracei forte junto a mim, não querendo que ela fosse embora nunca mais.

**~:~**

1 ano e 2 meses depois...

_**Agosto de 2008**_

O último ano foi pior do que todos os outros dois juntos.

Bella entrou em seu último ano de universidade, o que lhe tomava muito tempo, nos deixava com um tempo limitado juntos, logo resultando em brigas, muitas brigas. Brigas principalmente quando ela começava a falar de Paris, pelo fato de que eu não queria que ela fosse. Ela simplesmente não podia me deixar, e eu não poderia ir com ela.

Aqui ela tinha muitas opções para estudar o que queria em Paris, mas ela batia o pé dizendo que eu não entendia o que ela sentia, que era o seu sonho, e que eu estava querendo destruir. Mas ela também não me entendia, não entendia o amor que eu tinha e que sem ela ao meu lado eu iria me resumir a nada.

Separamos-nos muitas vezes por causa dessas brigas, e na maioria eu sempre ia atrás dela, pedia desculpas e voltávamos, mas logo brigávamos outra vez... e assim virou um grande _ciclo vicioso. _Íamos e voltávamos com uma grande rapidez, mas eu sabia que tudo isso estava destruindo o que podia ter entre nós.

Mas tudo ficou pior em uma sexta-feira de agosto.

Estávamos há dois meses sem nos separar, e sem brigar também. Ela não falava mais sobre Paris, não disse nada sobre quando ela iria e se iria, e comecei a ter esperanças de que ela não fosse. Mas nada na vida pode ser baseado em suposições, e aprendi isso naquele dia que ela foi a editora.

- Edward, Edward – ela estava pulando no meio do meu escritório com um envelope na mão.

- O que foi? – perguntei levantando e indo até ela, que me estendeu o envelope. As três letras e o nome no papel fez meu sangue escapar do rosto, me deixando frio.

_**IFM - Institut Français de la Mode**_

- O que... o que isso significa Bella? – perguntei apenas para ter certeza, mas eu já sabia o que era. Meus olhos não conseguiam sair daquelas palavras.

- Eu fui aceita, Edward! Eu vou fazer o Global Fashion Management Executive na IFM, eu consegui. Vou realizar meu sonho Edward, daqui uma semana eu vou para Paris e começar a dar os meus passos para o futuro que eu idealizei para mim.

- Você... você vai? – minha voz estava dura, magoada, ferida... e meu olhar, eu não sei como era, mas quando cruzou com o de Bella, o seu sorriso morreu e aquele olhar que ela usava quando ia ser uma grande _bitch_ tomou conta do seu rosto.

- É claro que eu vou. É a minha vida. Você tem isso tudo – ela apontou para a redação da revista – eu não tenho nada Edward, e essa é a minha chance, não vai ser você o que vai destruir o que demorei a conseguir. Lutei para ter isso – ela pegou o envelope das minhas mãos.

- Você não pode ir, Bella... por favor, você não pode – eu disse e ela riu secamente negando com a cabeça.

- O inferno que eu não posso. Você é um maldito egoísta, Edward, e esquece que eu tenho sonhos e uma vida planejada antes de te conhecer. Desculpe, mas eu não vou viver por você, nunca na minha vida vou viver por causa de um homem. Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi cedo Edward, foi que eu tenho que colocar meus planos a frente de qualquer pessoa.

- Bella... – ela me cortou.

- Eu vou para minha casa. Não me procure Edward, é sério. Acho que isso é um adeus – ela disse já virando para porta da sala. Alcancei-a e segurei sua mão, puxando-a para mim.

- Não vai – pedi e ela não me olhou, apenas tirou sua mão da minha, que não a estava segurando com força.

- Não adianta me pedir. Eu não vou ficar – ela abriu a porta e saiu antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Vi Alice parada na redação olhando para mim, o olhar entre pena e raiva. Uma coisa molhada caiu na palma da minha mão, olhei e percebi que eram lágrimas.

Fechei a porta do escritório e tranquei, não queria que a Alice entrasse ou alguém. Peguei o porta canetas da mesa e taquei contra a parede, observei ele rachar como o meu coração estava nesse momento.

Durante as duas próximas semanas eu não conseguia fazer nada direito, minha mente estava em Bella. E só decidi ir atrás dela quando meu pai chamou a minha atenção para o trabalho, mandando que eu resolvesse logo esse assunto e parasse de negligenciar a revista por conta de outra pessoa.

Eu não podia prejudicar a minha família com os meus problemas, sendo assim tomei a coragem para ir ao apartamento de Bella. Correria o risco dela não estar mais lá, mas alguma coisa me dizia que ela não iria embora sem falar comigo, mesmo que fosse um adeus por telefone. Quando cheguei ao seu prédio, o porteiro disse que ela ainda estava, mas que iria interfonar no seu apartamento e pedir a autorização para que eu subisse. Isso nunca tinha acontecido, além das primeiras vezes que eu vim e ela tinha liberado minha entrada, então ele me explicou que Bella disse que eu não estava autorizado há umas duas semanas, mas agora ele via dor em meu rosto e ia tentar falar com ela.

Por algum milagre ela deixou que eu subisse. E o fiz com meu coração em cacos nas mãos.

**# ****De Que Me Sirve La Vida – Camila**** #**

Ela abriu a porta logo que eu bati, e entrei em seu apartamento que agora estava quase vazio. Não tinha muitos móveis, além do seu sofá, e da mesa. O nó tomou minha garganta novamente, respirei fundo tomando coragem, pois essa era a minha última chance. Antes que eu abrisse a boca, ela se adiantou.

- Se veio para me pedir para ficar, é melhor ir embora, Edward – ela tinha os cabelos puxados em um rabo de cavalo, e a expressão cansada.

- Você realmente não pensa em ficar, Bella. Tínhamos... temos muita coisa para viver ainda. Por favor, não me deixa... – eu pedi, mesmo depois dela ter avisado.

- Você está sendo tão egoísta. Olhe para o que está querendo fazer com a minha vida, você tem seu emprego, a empresa da sua família, e eu sou sozinha no mundo, tenho que lutar pelo o que eu quero – ela fechou os olhos respirando fundo e sentando no sofá.

- Você não está sozinha, Bella, você tem a mim. Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, podemos fazer nossa própria família e...

- Não dá, Edward – ela me interrompeu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Como não? Bella... eu amo tanto você, posso te fazer feliz.

_Não sei se novamente vou te ver, não é fácil aceitar ter te perdido._

- Edward... nós não temos futuro – ela abriu os olhos. – Não vamos pra frente. Entenda que o que eu sinto não é capaz de nos levar a um futuro. Edward e Bella não têm futuro, isso não existe nos planos da minha vida, e nem da sua.

- Inferno Bella, eu jamais vou conseguir entender você. Tudo estava indo bem.

- Indo bem Edward? A cada dois meses nos separamos. E não vamos dar certo mesmo.

- Você não deixa que isso dê certo, Bella, e agora você vai para Paris – segurei meus cabelos em meus dedos, e senti meu rosto quente. Lágrimas.

- Foda-se! – ela gritou levantando do seu sofá em um salto – Esse é o meu sonho e eu não vou deixar ele por ninguém muito menos por você.

- Eu largaria qualquer coisa por você, Bella, por que simplesmente não pode fazer isso por mim?

Ela me olhou com as bochechas vermelhas e olhos cheios de raiva. Exalou todo o ar dos pulmões e tomou uma respiração profunda antes de enfiar a estaca no meu coração.

_Por mais que supliquei: "Não me abandone" você disse "Não sou eu, é o destino",_

_E então entendi que ainda que te amasse, eu tinha que escolher outro caminho._

- Coloque isso na sua cabeça de uma vez, Edward: eu não te amo. Eu estou pouco me fodendo para esse namoro, e se eu ainda fico com você é porque simplesmente gosto de ter alguém que eu sei que sempre vai estar ali. Agora você vai sair da minha casa, e eu vou amanhã para Paris.

Sua voz rasgou minha carne, destruiu meu coração e eu só conseguia pensar que sempre soube no fundo que ela nunca iria mudar.

_Eu me iludi._

Não adiantava ficar aqui e pedir por ela, eu vi em seus olhos que não tinha volta. Fiquei ali parado encarando-a por longos minutos, até que resolvi me render ao inevitável.

- Certo – foi o que eu disse antes de dar meia volta e sair de lá. Ela não pediu que eu ficasse, nem nada do tipo, então de alguma forma consegui sair do prédio. Os meus olhos estavam nublados pelas lágrimas, e meu peito parecia estar aberto, com o meu coração caindo pelo caminho.

- Senhor Cullen, o senhor está bem? – escutei o porteiro falar, mas não parei para responder caminhando até o meu carro, e arrancando para casa.

_De que me serve a vida se és o que eu peço?_

_Vou atrás da sua ternura, mas não me resta dúvida,_

_Que me deixas sem teus beijos._

Pelo caminho eu chorei pela dor. Era insuportável, algo que não se podia passar sem derramar algumas lágrimas para tentar aliviar, mas nunca aliviava, sempre ficava pior. Quando cheguei ao meu prédio, fiquei alguns minutos no carro, com a cabeça enterrada no volante e soluçando.

Não tinha vergonha de chorar desde que Bella entrou na minha vida, esse maldito amor me transformou em alguém que eu nunca fui, e me fez sofrer como nunca. Apenas lembro que ao chegar em casa entrei debaixo do chuveiro, esperando que a água quente levasse minhas lagrimas juntos, mas não adiantou muita coisa.

Deitei e não sei que horas eu dormi, mas fui vencido pelo cansaço do choro e me enterrei nas cobertas.

**# ****Broken - Evanescence**** #**

_No dia seguinte eu literalmente vegetei. _

Fiquei deitado todo o dia, comi pouco e bebi menos ainda. Não estava com animo nem para me embebedar. Até que perto das oito da noite a campainha do apartamento me fez sair da cama e caminhar como um zumbi. Senti minha respiração sumir quando a vi em frente a mim. Ela usava um casaco cinza com calça jeans e botas também cinza, na sua mão direita havia uma grande mala e em seu braço esquerdo sua bolsa.

- Eu vim me despedir – ela disse, e eu apenas dei espaço para ela entrar. Andou até a sala, deixando a mala ao lado do sofá e depois foi para a parede de vidro.

- Não vai para Paris. Eu sei que estou sendo egoísta, mas não vá, por favor – eu era um grande idiota egoísta, mas precisava tanto dela.

- Edward, eu não posso ficar, eu não posso… – ela passou as mãos em seus longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados que caíam em seus ombros em leves ondas. - Esse é meu sonho, e não vou jogá-lo pela janela. Você viu o quanto lutei para juntar esse dinheiro, e ser capaz de viajar.

O vento frio da noite varreu nossos corpos, causando-me um arrepio entristecido. Seria esse realmente o fim?

- Então vá Isabella, vá para a sua cidade da luz, vá para Paris fazer esse maldito curso, vá atrás do que você quer! Só pare de me torturar – respirei fundo, lançando bufadas de ar. – Você entra e sai da minha vida, como se eu fosse um brinquedo, me trata assim, faz de mim um fantoche em suas mãos, e sou um completo idiota que vou atrás de você sempre que chama. E o pior é que sabe disso, e se aproveita. Por favor, se você for não volte.

Meu coração martelava auto em meus ouvidos, o sangue corria rápido em minhas veias, e eu já pressentia uma boa dor de cabeça. Bella balançou o corpo pelo calcanhar. Ainda estava de costas para mim, olhando para o central park da janela do meu apartamento.

- Você não pode me pedir para não voltar – sua voz estava mais baixa. – Sabe que eu vou voltar.

Eu tinha que ser forte, tinha que mostrar que meu mundo não girava em torno dela. O que era a mais completa mentira.

_Porque eu fico quebrado quando fico exposto_

_E eu não me sinto como se eu fosse forte o bastante_

- Pode ser tarde demais quando você voltar. Eu posso ter encontrado alguém... – fiz uma pausa, tentando ver alguma reação tensa por parte dela, mas somente continuava a se balançar nos calcanhares. – Alguém que não minta para mim, que não me engane, que diga que me ama. – Um nó cruzou minha garganta. Foda-se eu queria que ela dissesse que me amava.

Bella virou-se de frente para mim, seus olhos secos, não tinha um vestígio de lágrima. Nenhuma tristeza aparente, nenhuma dúvida do que ela queria, e isso me matava. Eu me pegava pensando se ela era capaz de chorar...

- Edward – ela caminhou para mais perto de mim e eu me mantive imóvel –, nós sabemos que você sempre vai me amar, que não importa se você estiver casado quando eu voltar, sempre serei aquela que vai mexer com você. – Sua delicada e pequena mão percorreu meu braço me fazendo tremer. – Eu sou a que te faz tremer, que faz seu coração bater mais forte, seu cérebro funcionar com lentidão, sua garganta ficar seca. – Aproximou-se mais deixando seu rosto impecavelmente maquilado a centímetros dos meus. Longos cílios, lábios vermelhos, olhos delineados, bochechas rosadas… era toda uma pintura. – Não adianta tentar me fazer pensar que você vai me esquecer, porque não vai.

Engoli seco e segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos. Ela sabia como quebrar meus muros.

_Porque eu fico quebrado quando estou solitário_

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

- Por que tem que ser assim, Bella? Seria tão mais fácil se você se deixasse me amar. São três anos nisso e nunca me disse um 'eu te amo'. Por que faz isso comigo? Eu sou tão miserável assim que você não pode me amar? Sou inferior a você? Diga o que eu tenho que fazer, e sou capaz de tudo, apenas por uma frase de amor vinda de você. Não me importo com suas falhas, suas mentiras, suas promessas não cumpridas… só quero ter seu amor, seu coração, só isso.

As lágrimas que faltavam nela caíam de mim. Bella alisava meu rosto com ternura, mas não amor. Seus dedos finos limpavam as lágrimas, como se pedissem desculpas por suas falhas.

Ficamos longos minutos em silêncio, apenas contemplei-a, gravei mais e mais seu rosto em minha mente, como se em algum momento eu pudesse me esquecer de cada detalhe dela.

- Eu não sei amar – ela disse quebrando o silêncio. – Entenda isso. – Ela passou a língua rosada pelos lábios extremamente vermelhos, e olhou-me sob seus cílios. – Então me ame. Eu deixo você me amar, mas não venha pedir meu amor. Isso é algo que ninguém vai ter, nem você. Não pense que algo vai me fazer mudar, eu sou assim. Uma pedra de gelo, que não sabe o que é sentir amor.

- Você tem medo, Bella. Medo de deixar as pessoas alcançarem o seu coração e entrarem em sua vida. Isso reflete a morte dos seus pais, é medo de ficar sozinha, de ser abandonada, mas eu juro que jamais vou deixar você, se quiser ficar comigo.

- Eu não consigo, Edward. – Seus lábios tocaram os meus, como uma brisa rápida em uma tarde quente, um segundo depois ela já estava longe de mim. – Eu tenho que ir, meu vôo sai em uma hora.

- Não volte – falei com a voz quebrada pelo choro, mas cheio de raiva, de derrota...

- Eu vou voltar.

Em silêncio pegou sua mala ao pé do sofá e o puxou em direção a porta da sala. Antes de sair ela olhou para mim, e vi algo cintilar em seus olhos, mas acho que foi minha imaginação, pois no momento seguinte, já não existia mais nada.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si, e eu caí de joelhos maldizendo toda a minha vida.

_Você se foi pra longe... você não me sente aqui, não mais_

**~xxx~**

**Bella PDV**

Quando o avião saiu de NYC, olhei pela última vez por muito tempo as luzes da cidade.

Meu coração não estava doendo, estava magoado... por _ele._ Era até justo depois de tanto o que fiz em seu prejuízo, mas eu pensei que fazia parte do tal amor dele por mim me ver feliz. Ir para Paris ia me fazer feliz, era o que eu sempre sonhei.

Peguei aquele colar e abri olhando os meus pais. Eu quase caí novamente, e fechei os olhos levando a correntinha aos meus lábios.

- Eu vou realizar meu sonho, não vou entregar meus sentimentos nas mãos de alguém, eu juro e é por vocês. Vou seguir minha vida – sussurrei contra o pingente de coração, e beijei a foto deles.

Olhei para o céu e uma parte de mim queria que ele seguisse seu caminho, mas a parte possessiva e orgulhosa que fez uma promessa a poucas horas estava gritando mais forte.

_Um dia eu ia voltar. _

* * *

_**SPOILER CAPÍTULO 8**_

_Ninguém ficaria mais feliz por mim do que meus pais, eles sabiam do meu sonho, eles eram os únicos que realmente se preocupavam com a minha felicidade. Sorri tristemente abrindo o colar que minha mãe me deu quando fiz 10 anos._

_Era um colar que ela ganhou dos seus pais quando tinha completado seus 10 anos, nele havia uma foto dos meus pais e eu, tirada uma semana antes dela me presentear._

_- Vocês me fazem muita falta - falei em voz alta, não me importando que qualquer pessoa me escutasse._

_Eu jamais jogaria fora a oportunidade da minha vida por um homem. Ainda mais por um que nunca se perguntou o que me faz feliz. Suspirei guardando meu colar e olhando para Torre Eiffel tão perto._

_Um 'click' de uma câmera fotográfica tirou a minha atenção, fazendo-me virar para encarar brilhantes olhos verdes tão diferentes daqueles que me encantaram, mas que de alguma forma prendeu a minha atenção._

_- Desculpe se incomodei senhorita, mas a sua figura junto com a torre e os raios do sol, foram muito convidativos para a minha lente - o estranho disse com um inglês perfeito, mas carregado de sotaque francês._

* * *

**Como muitos viram o FF ta com problemas e eu avisei no meu perfil sobre isso. Ele ainda está, mas achei uma solução para postar, porém não vou abusar disso. **

**O capítulo grande pra vocês não reclamarem. Próximo capítulo TODO sobre a Bella em Paris. Ai o 9 vamos ver como o Edward lidou com a ida de Bella.**  
**E esse que a Bella encontrou... será que vai ser algo na vida dela? Ui mistério.**

**Sei que muitos podem não gostar do rumo que a fic ta tomando, mas é necessário que seja assim.  
**

**Quero agradecer a paciência de vocês, e as reviews. Comentem por favor **

**beijos beijos.**

**xx**


	9. Nada de conto de fadas

**VICIOUS CIRCLE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim e a maioria dos personagens a Stephenie Meyer. Essa não é uma história bonitinha, então fique preparado para tudo.

**Sinopse:** Ele queria que ela demonstrasse sentimentos, mas estava cada vez mais certo de que a garota era completamente seca. Isso não o impedia de amar Bella até o fundo da sua alma. Amava alguém que apenas pisava e desprezava o que ele sentia, usando-o como um objeto. Edward não sabia como acabar com essa obsessão por ela, mas será que isso seria possível, quando ela sempre estava assombrando seus pensamentos e sua vida?

* * *

**ANTES DE TUDO PRECISO QUE VOCÊS LEIAM ESSA NOTA!**

** Quem me acompanha no twitter, ou nas minhas comunidades sabe porque eu demorei tanto para voltar a escrever minhas fics. Desde o final do ano passado eu vim passando por problemas, a unica fic que me deu vontade de escrever e inspiração era VC, mas os problemas só foram aumentando depois de março, e acabei perdendo a inspiração em todas as fics. **

** Resolvi dar um tempo para que essa inspiração voltasse, não queria escrever qualquer merda e postar para vocês. Quero escrever coisas boas, ou o mais próximo do bom que posso chegar.**

** Peço 1001 desculpas as leitoras, sei que muitos desistiram da fic, eu entendo vocês, ninguém gosta de esperar tanto para um capítulo, mas espero que os que ficaram tenham entendido meus motivos. Eu queria escrever, mas não conseguia. **

** Enfim eu consegui retomar o cronograma das minhas fics, a inspiração voltou e estou escrevendo todas. Logo, muito em breve, California Sin será atualizada, e depois Broken Eyes. **

** Vou parar de falar e deixar vocês lerem o capítulo ;)**

* * *

**Música e fotos do capítulo estão no perfil  
**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII – Nada de conto de fadas **

_Just like the movies that's how it will be_

_Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending_

_It's not like the movies but that's how it should be_

**Not Like The Movies - Katy Perry**

**~xx~**

**Bella PDV**

Pisei no solo Francês respirando profundamente o ar levemente úmido do verão. Eu não sabia como o clima era aqui nessa época do ano, mas teria muitos anos para descobrir. A principio eu ficaria em um hotel até encontrar um bom apartamento para comprar. Eu não era rica, o dinheiro que meus pais me deixaram, foi até um valor considerável, mas um pouco mais da metade dele eu gastei tentando encontrar o assassino deles, pagando advogados, detetives, e me bancando até os 18 anos.

Trabalhei durante 4 anos na Vogue, guardando pelo menos metade do meu salário para que eu pudesse me manter aqui sem precisar trabalhar por algum tempo, e apenas fazer o meu curso. Ter uma carreira na moda sempre foi o meu sonho, mesmo antes da tragédia que varreu a minha vida como um furacão. Minha mãe era encantada pelos meus croquis e me incentivou a trabalhar nisso, ela queria me ver bem e vivendo com o que eu amo.

Balancei minha cabeça para minha mente traidora que estava me levando para lembranças desagradáveis. Busquei minhas malas logo indo atrás de um táxi, o que não foi difícil. Disse o hotel onde eu tinha feito minha reserva, e logo estávamos percorrendo as ruas da cidade. Eu estava cansada para observar muita coisa agora, mas sorri ao primeiro vislumbre da Torre Eiffel. Eu deixaria meus pais orgulhosos por lutar pelo o que eu quero. Mas sei que fiz muitas coisas que me renderiam um sermão por parte deles.

Suspirei, e fechei os olhos cansados, mas em menos de 10 minutos o taxista disse que já tínhamos chegado, falando o valor da corrida. Paguei e ele me ajudou a tirar minhas malas do carro, logo um funcionário do hotel, veio ao meu auxilio, levando as malas para dentro do hotel. Fiz meu check-in, peguei minhas chaves e fui acompanhada até o meu quarto, agradeci e dei uma gorjeta ao rapaz, que não aparentava ter mais do que 19 anos. Ele sorriu graciosamente em agradecimento e se foi deixando-me sozinha e no imenso silêncio.

O primeiro que fiz foi tomar um banho tirando a sonolência que estava em mim, não queria dormir agora, precisava sair. Quando saí do banho pedi um almoço leve – não tinha muita fome –, e sequei meu cabelo com uma toalha, enquanto separava uma roupa para poder sair. Coloquei minha roupa a tempo do serviço de quarto chegar, dessa vez um homem mais velho trouxe o carrinho e eu agradeci lhe dando uma gorjeta.

Peguei minha salada de rúcula, com tomate cereja e queijo, sentando na cama do quarto em frente ao meu notebook. Eu tinha um grande problema, ter que trocar meu e-mail, pois Edward o tinha, e certamente iria encher minha caixa de entrada. E meu palpite não estava errado, logo quando abri o meu e-mail o nome do Edward estava de cima abaixo das 50 primeiras mensagens. Eu não devia abrir, eu sabia que se abrisse iria responder. Então exclui todas as 50, constatando que tinha mais 25, apenas encolhi os ombros e deletei. Importei meus contatos para um arquivo, tirando Edward da lista, e em seguida fiz o procedimento para deletar a minha conta.

Deixei minha salada de lado, sentindo meu estômago embrulhar com a maneira que eu estava chutando Edward da minha vida, mas ou era isso, ou meu sonho ficaria para trás. E também tinha aquela maldita voz na minha cabeça dizendo que eu não deveria confiar nele, pois todos os homens eram iguais, ele poderia se sair pior do que todos, mesmo com a cara de anjo e atitudes de homem apaixonado. Respirei fundo e criei um novo e-mail para mim, decidida a deixar tudo literalmente na lixeira.

~xxx~

O Sol brilhava em Paris, enquanto eu caminhava calmamente pelas ruas da cidade. Já tinha comprado meu novo celular e iria enviar meu novo número no e-mail para os meus contatos que iriam para meu novo endereço eletrônico. Comprei um sorvete de blueberry, e sorri caminhando pelas ruas da cidade. Estava perto da Torre Eiffel e queria ir com calma, eu não tinha mais pressa. Paris era _minha_.

Quando terminei meu sorvete, entrei em uma pequena padaria e comprei uma garrafa de água, pois o calor estava cada vez mais forte, e eu me repreendi por ter vindo de calças jeans tão justas. Bebi e continuei minha caminhada até ficar em pé em frente à Torre Eiffel. Passei o dedo pela corrente no meu pescoço e tirei o colar dele, colocando na palma da minha mão. Paris. O sonho da minha vida.

Ninguém ficaria mais feliz por mim do que meus pais, eles sabiam do meu sonho, eles eram os únicos que realmente se preocupavam com a minha felicidade. Sorri tristemente abrindo o colar que minha mãe me deu quando fiz 10 anos.

Era um colar que ela ganhou dos seus pais quando tinha completado os seus 10 anos, nele havia uma foto dos meus pais comigo, tirada uma semana antes dela me presentear.

- Vocês me fazem muita falta – falei em voz alta, não me importando que qualquer pessoa me escutasse.

Eu jamais jogaria fora a oportunidade da minha vida por um homem. Ainda mais por um que nunca se perguntou o que me faz feliz. Suspirei guardando meu colar e olhando para Torre Eiffel tão perto.

Um 'click' de uma câmera fotográfica tirou a minha atenção, fazendo-me virar para encarar brilhantes olhos verdes tão diferentes daqueles que me encantaram, mas que, de alguma forma, prenderam a minha atenção.

- Desculpe se incomodei, senhorita, mas a sua figura junto com a torre e os raios do sol, foram muito convidativos para a minha lente – o estranho disse com um inglês perfeito, mas carregado de sotaque francês.

- Não me incomodou – respondi ainda em inglês. – Só fui surpreendida – ele sorriu fechando um pouco os olhos por causa da luz do sol.

- Mesmo assim, peço minhas sinceras desculpas senhorita...? – sua frase terminou em uma pergunta. Retirei meus óculos escuros, e sorri para ele, era meio difícil não retribuir seu sorriso encantador.

- Isabella Swan, mas me chame de Bella – estendi minha mão, e ele se aproximou pegando-a nas suas e apertando levemente antes de se inclinar dizendo:

- Henri Russeau, é um prazer conhecê-la – então usou todo o seu cavalheirismo dando-me um beijo suave como uma pluma em minha mão.

Eu estava começando a realmente _amar_ Paris.

- Senhorita Bella... – o interrompi.

- Somente Bella, Henri. Tenho certeza que não quer que eu lhe chame de Senhor Henri, certo? – eu disse em francês e ele sorriu ainda mais, os dentes brancos cintilando contra o sol.

- Claro, Bella. Aceita ir a uma _Pâtisserie_ comigo? Tem uma aqui com a vista de toda a Torre Eiffel perfeita, e lá tem a melhor tartelete de morango de toda Paris.

- Hum, estou com água na boca só de imaginar. Eu amo tartelete – sorri colocando meus óculos na minha bolsa. Ele colocou sua câmera na mão esquerda e estendeu seu braço direito para que eu segurasse. Ri baixinho enquanto colocava meu braço no dele.

Não sei o _porquê_, mas Henri me dava segurança, mesmo o tendo conhecido há apenas poucos minutos atrás. Eu não senti isso muitas vezes, na verdade, só senti essa segurança quando conheci Edward.

_E lá estava ele de novo. Enchendo a minha cabeça mesmo a 5851 km de distância. _

Afastei os pensamentos focando minha atenção no homem ao meu lado, que poderia ser o meu bote salva vidas no meio do meu desastre pessoal.

~xxx~

- Obrigada por me apresentar a esse lugar, Henri – sorri, tomando um pouco do meu café.

- Por nada. É um dos meus lugares favoritos para sentar e relaxar. Espero que possa se tornar o seu também – o ver falando francês fez um arrepio percorrer minha espinha. Seus olhos verdes estavam brilhantes e o sorriso calmo repousava em seus lábios.

- Não tenha dúvidas, Henri, aqui é incrível, a vista é maravilhosa – saboreei mais um pedaço de tartelete. – Parece que é um sonho ver a Torre Eiffel assim tão de perto – eu ri de mim mesma. – Estou parecendo uma turista deslumbrada desculpe.

- Claro que não. Paris encanta a todos, e mesmo que eu tenha nascido e vivido aqui durante boa parte da minha vida, ainda me sinto encantado por tudo – ele sorriu para mim e correspondi seu sorriso. – Então Bella, o que veio fazer em Paris? –perguntou e bebi mais um pouco antes de responder.

- Vou estudar na IFM – o sorriso foi inevitável.

- Sério? Ual, nossa parabéns. É um lugar difícil de conseguir entrar, ainda mais que você é estrangeira. Mas o seu francês é perfeito, quase não tem sotaque, se eu não tivesse escutado algumas palavras em seu murmúrio perto da torre, e tivéssemos conversado em francês, nem iria imaginar que não era daqui – sorri ainda mais para o seu elogio.

- Obrigada. Estudei francês desde que era muito nova, e sempre tentei ser fluente, apesar de estar nos Estados Unidos a maior parte do tempo, mas treinava para não sair com um sotaque forte.

- E o que você pensa em fazer durante o curso?

- Quero trabalhar, mas para isso preciso começar o curso e juntar alguns contatos.

- Eu acho que posso te ajudar com algo – sorriu colocando seu café de lado. Seus olhos verdes brilhando.

- Como? – perguntei, sinceramente curiosa com o que ele poderia me oferecer.

- Como percebeu, eu sou fotógrafo. E trabalho para uma estilista, faço as fotos para seu site, anúncios e alguns que ela coloca em suas lojas.

- E qual estilista seria essa? – ele piscou com aquele sorriso ainda nos lábios.

- Eu trabalho para a Sarah Janks, dona da Machaut – meus olhos arregalaram em surpresa.

- Você está falando sério?

- Como nunca falei em toda a minha vida – ele segurou minha mão que estava em cima da mesa. – Eu posso ajudá-la Bella, posso te levar na festa que ela vai dar daqui duas semanas, tenho convites.

- Meu Deus, isso é incrível, Henri. Não sei como te agradecer por isso.

- Se deixar que eu seja seu amigo, para mim já é agradecimento suficiente – seus dentes brancos e perfeitos brilhavam em um sorriso.

Esse foi o momento que Henri entrou definitivamente na minha vida.

~xxx~

Os dias se passaram e minhas aulas na IFM haviam começado e Henri me ajudou a encontrar um bom apartamento não muito longe de lá. Nesses poucos dias, meu nível de amizade com Henri tinha evoluído para algo mais _colorido_, mas o melhor era que ele não grudava em mim como se eu fosse sua namorada ou qualquer coisa. Éramos livres e funcionávamos bem juntos.

Isso me ajudava a pensar cada vez menos_ nele_, mas não me impedia de acordar no meio da noite depois de um sonho pensando o que ele estaria fazendo sem mim. Mas não me permitia pensar_ nele_ durante o dia, meu horário era curto e muito ocupado. Hoje era o dia que eu estava definitivamente me instalando no _meu_ novo apartamento.

E hoje ainda era a festa que Henri disse que iria me levar, eu tinha dado sorte por ter alguns vestidos feitos por mim em NY que eu nunca usei. Essa festa seria o momento ideal para mostrar o meu trabalho, mesmo que eu estivesse vestindo.

Quando cheguei ao apartamento, decidi que iria arrumar logo as minhas roupas e pedir algo para comer. O que me lembrava que não muito longe de casa tinha um supermercado e eu precisava fazer compras.

Suspirei e comecei o meu trabalho.

Depois de horas arrumando as roupas, um sanduíche de frango grelhado com tomate seco como almoço, tomei um banho para não demorar muito em me arrumar pro evento. Sequei meu cabelo e consegui fazer um penteado fácil e bonito. Olhei no relógio e faltava 30 minutos para o Henri chegar, então fiz minha maquiagem com calma, e coloquei minha roupa.

Exatamente no momento que eu estava colocando o meu sapato, ele bateu na porta. Olhei-me no espelho uma última vez, e peguei minha bolsa esperando que a festa fosse tudo o que eu poderia esperar ou algo perto disso.

Quando abri a porta, Henri sorriu admirando meu vestido e pegou a minha mão para dar um beijo.

- Você está divina – eu ainda não estava acostumada com o francês ao invés de inglês, mas um elogio desses soava melhor com todo esse sotaque.

- Obrigada, Henri, você está lindo – e não era mentira. Henri era elegante e moderno para a sua idade, e com certeza arrancava muitos suspiros.

- Podemos ir? – perguntou segurando uma ponta do meu cabelo entre os dedos.

- Claro – sorri e me inclinei um pouco para lhe dar um beijo rápido. Ele sorriu em resposta, e passou o braço pela minha cintura, depois que fechei o apartamento, e caminhamos pelo corredor.

~xxx~

Se um dia eu imaginei que as festas que eu ia quando estava nos EUA eram deslumbrantes, nenhuma chegava aos pés dessa. Era na mansão da Sarah, um lugar de sonho, um lugar que eu desejo um dia poder ter, com o esforço do meu trabalho.

Na entrada tinha um belo jardim iluminado com algumas pequenas fontes coloridas com luz azul, lilás e amarela. Para onde eu olhava via modelos, estilistas famosos, pessoas que sempre admirei, escrevi sobre e um dia sonhei em conhecer. Olhei para Henri e ele me observava com um sorriso curvado nos lábios.

- Você está feliz não é? – ele perguntou enquanto um garçom passou por nós oferecendo uma bebida de tonalidade lilás que eu não sabia o que era, mas ainda assim peguei.

- Feliz? Estou radiante Henri, isso é como todos meus sonhos misturados. E eu estou na festa, sem saber o motivo dela.

- É pelo anuncio da próxima coleção da Sarah e um projeto para novos estilistas. Exatamente por isso que eu te convidei, Bella, você pode fazer parte desse projeto com a Sarah, e quem sabe se tornar uma das estilistas da marca.

Pisquei algumas vezes atordoada e com um sorriso bobo.

- Henri você é um anjo, sinceramente. Não imaginei que vir para Paris fosse me dar mais do que um ótimo curso na IFM.

- Bella você merece. Olhe o seu vestido, não tem nada comparado a ele nessa festa, é lindo, tem um toque tão seu. Eu conheço você há poucos dias, e estando a tanto tempo nesse mundo que eu vivo Bella, percebi o seu talento logo que você me mostrou suas primeiras peças e croquis. Sinceramente eu quero te ajudar, e fico feliz de ver que você quer a minha ajuda.

Mordi meu lábio suspirando profundamente.

- É claro que eu quero, Henri. Eu senti no dia que te conheci que em alguma coisa na minha vida você se tornaria importante, e olhe só o quanto está fazendo por mim.

- Você merece – ele deu um beijo rápido nos meus lábios – Agora vamos aproveitar a festa, e eu vou te apresentar a Sarah. Hoje nasce uma nova Bella Swan.

E Henri nunca teve tanta razão na vida.

~xxx~

Algumas semanas se passaram depois da festa, eu tinha conhecido a Sarah e ela ficou interessada em meu vestido, pedindo que eu fosse ao seu escritório dias depois para levar meu croqui, e assim o fiz andando nas nuvens. Ela analisou todos os meus desenhos, fez elogios e críticas construtivas, disse que teria de viajar para Londres por algum tempo e quando voltasse iria me ligar. Sarah acreditava no meu potencial e isso só me fez acreditar mais que a minha escolha de vir para Paris foi certa.

Quando ela voltou entrou em contato comigo e eu já tinha começado a trabalhar na Machaut como um membro do seu projeto de novos estilistas. Eu teria a oportunidade de desenhar vestido, terninho, blusa, saia, calça, jaquetas, biquínis, lingeries, enfim eu poderia trabalhar no que quisesse. Já tinha decidido em fazer 3 vestidos e 2 biquínis, era no que eu mais tinha facilidade.

Eu começava a trabalhar depois que saia da IFM. O Instituto foi outro quesito para que ela me aceitasse. Sarah financiava os estudos lá, era uma das patrocinadoras, e dava muito valor aos alunos. Me elogiou bastante depois que soube o quanto lutei para entrar na IFM, e eu sabia que de agora em diante Sarah estaria na minha vida. Não iria desperdiçar essa oportunidade.

Em duas semanas, Sarah iria querer nossos croquis e apenas 3 entre 15 pessoas iriam ter suas peças confeccionadas e vendidas como peças exclusivas em sua loja de Paris, eram peças que eu sabia que poderiam ir parar no corpo de modelos, atrizes, socialites... Então me dediquei de corpo e alma nos meus desenhos.

Como Henri tinha dito, uma nova Bella Swan estava nascendo, e dessa vez ninguém iria esmigalhar minha vida como já tinham feito antes.

* * *

**SPOILER DO CAPÍTULO 9**

_- Então esse é o cheiro da derrota – Alice estava com o nariz franzido e tirando algumas roupas do seu caminho com a ponta do sapato._

_- Meu Deus Edward à quantos séculos essa casa não é arrumada? – Rosalie perguntou espanando alguma poeira da minha cortina._

_- Não sei, e realmente não me importa – resmunguei não dando mais atenção a elas e voltando a olhar para o meu celular._

_Uma foto dela. Seus olhos castanhos, os cabelos brilhantes sobre o meu travesseiro, a carinha de sono e um sorriso de uma manhã preguiçosa. Meu coração apertou novamente, como se estivesse sendo esmagado por uma tonelada. _

_Eu estava começando a achar que um dia ele iria explodir de tristeza._

* * *

**Esse é o primeiro capítulo completamente no PDV da Bella. **

** Pode tirar algumas duvidas, claro que não são todas.**

** Se tiverem algumas questões sobre as fics, podem perguntar no meu formspring o nick é_ leilipattz_, que eu irei responder :)**

** Beijos e até breve, PROMETO não demorar mais tanto como demorei.**

** xx**


	10. O Retrato do Desastre

**VICIOUS CIRCLE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim e a maioria dos personagens a Stephenie Meyer. Essa não é uma história bonitinha, então fique preparado para tudo.

**Sinopse:** Ele queria que ela demonstrasse sentimentos, mas estava cada vez mais certo de que a garota era completamente seca. Isso não o impedia de amar Bella até o fundo da sua alma. Amava alguém que apenas pisava e desprezava o que ele sentia, usando-o como um objeto. Edward não sabia como acabar com essa obsessão por ela, mas será que isso seria possível, quando ela sempre estava assombrando seus pensamentos e sua vida?

* * *

**Música e fotos do capítulo estão no perfil**

* * *

**Capítulo IX – O retrato do desastre**

_Tonight I feel so cold and lonely and baby you're so far away_

_The space between us keeps on growing how I wish that you could hear me when I say (…)_

_I miss you more and more each day_

_Now tell me do you think about me 'cuz I think about you all the time yeah_

_A million miles just stand between us and I don't wanna stop until you die_

**Miss You – Enrique Iglesias**

**~x~**

**Edward PDV**

**_1º Semana_**

Final de agosto. Já havia se passado uma semana que _ela_ tinha ido embora, e eu não saí de casa. Não fui para a universidade, não fui trabalhar, eu decidi que o melhor para mim era chafurdar.

Mandei milhares de e-mails para ela, eu queria tentar algum contato, poderia dizer que eu a apoiava, que estava esperando por ela, mas depois do primeiro dia os e-mails começaram a voltar. Ela tinha deletado sua conta e não me avisou. _Ela estava me expulsando da sua vida._

Durante essa semana minha família tentou contato comigo, eu apenas respondi por telefone não abri a porta em nenhum momento. Não posso dizer que tenha comido muito, mas bebi bastante. Todo o estoque de cerveja da minha geladeira acabou em menos de 2 dias. Encontrei um supermercado que entregava em casa e se podia pedir pela internet.

Tive a certeza de que ninguém da minha família estaria aqui na hora que as comprar chegassem. Enchi desnecessariamente minha dispensa com comida pré-preparada e cerveja, vinho, whisky, e mais algumas bebidas que poderiam me fazer perder a consciência.

Foi uma semana difícil.

Amanheci muitas vezes deitado no chão do banheiro, ou da sala, ou debruçado no balcão da cozinha.

Eu imprimi uma foto dela.

Linda, tão linda.

Mas nunca foi minha.

Bebi mais.

**_2º Semana_**

Primeira semana de setembro. Segunda semana do meu sofrimento.

Eu nunca imaginei que um órgão poderia doer tanto e queimar como fogo, sem que eu tivesse uma doença grave.

Mas acho que o amor não correspondido é uma doença, isso quebra o coração, o deixa sem concerto e nos faz querer mandar tudo para o inferno.

Minha família continuava tentando me ver, mas eu não queria ver ninguém, eu só queria olhar para as inúmeras fotos dela que eu imprimi. Muitas. Enchiam a minha cama.

Eu deitei nelas.

Chorei também.

Molhei algumas com as lágrimas.

Rasguei uma ou duas, mas nunca intencional.

Minha mãe me ligou, disse que estava preocupada. Perguntei se ela estava chorando, mas ela disse que não. Ela mentiu. Eu a ouvi fungando.

Minha bebida acabou, e eu comprei mais. Já estava me sentindo mal sem o álcool.

Eu estava ficando viciado?

Não sei.

Talvez fosse bom, eu já não seria mais viciado _nela._

Chorei mais um pouco quando lembrei que hoje era o dia da morte dos pais dela.

Chorei por eles.

Chorei pela dor dela.

Chorei porque isso destruiu o coração e os sentimentos de uma linda mulher.

Chorei por amar tanto.

Chorei.

**_3º Semana_**

Hoje é sábado.

Dia 13 de setembro.

Era o aniversário da minha linda Bella.

Eu queria ter o seu endereço para dar um presente a ela, mas eu não tinha e não consegui também o seu e-mail.

Comprei um pequeno bolo, comemorei com suas fotos. Desejei que ela fosse feliz, que ela um dia voltasse para mim.

Eu não tinha bebido muito essa semana, porque o meu fígado estava cobrando uma taxa em cima do excesso.

Comi um pouco do bolo, mas não consegui muito.

Eu tinha emagrecido bastante. Tenho certeza que se minha mãe me visse iria chorar e me obrigar a comer cada coisa que visse pela frente.

Eles estão me ligando o dia todo, têm conhecimento de que dia é hoje, mas eu disse que estava bem, eles não precisavam se preocupar.

Aprendi a mentir cada vez melhor.

**_4º Semana_**

Eu acordei com uma grande dor. Não, eu não estava morrendo. Mas foi uma revolta.

Coloquei todas as fotos dela na banheira, e queimei.

Eu não chorei, apenas vi uma a uma queimar.

Acho que tinha a esperança de que queimando tudo isso o sentimento ia sumir.

Mas ele não se foi.

Continuava aqui firme, pulsando, queimando, doendo, acabando comigo.

Eles continuavam tentando me ver. E eu continuava a negar.

4 semanas sem sair de casa.

Eu não sentia falta de estar lá fora.

Só dela.

**_5º semana_**

O clima da cidade estava louco como sempre. Era o inicio do Outono, e a chuva caía em grande quantidade, mas não era como se eu estivesse vendo a chuva, eu escutava ela batendo contra a janela.

Escutei batidas na porta, a campainha sendo tocada… inúmeras e inúmeras vezes. Eu sabia quem era.

- EDWARD – era Alice. – Abre essa porta, minha paciência se esgotou, ou você abre isso ou eu vou ligar para algum psiquiatra e conseguir fazer com que ele te interne. E eu não estou brincando.

- Edward, abre logo isso – Rosalie. – Estamos preocupadas, já tem 5 semanas que você está aí, você não pode viver assim.

Batidas.

Batidas.

Batidas.

- É assim que você quer Edward? Então eu vou fazer você sair desse apartamento, e vai ser com a porra de uma camisa de força.

Grunhi sabendo que Alice falava sério, conhecia bem a minha irmã e ela seria realmente capaz de fazer isso. Saí da cama descendo as escadas impaciente. Logo que abri a porta as duas fizeram uma careta para a minha aparência.

Ta, tudo bem, eu não tinha feito a barba durante essas semanas, e ela estava grande. Afastei da porta subindo as escadas novamente para o meu quarto e as duas me seguiram sem dizer nada. Até o momento que viram o caos do meu quarto.

- Pelo amor de Deus, tem algum bicho morto aqui? – a voz quase berrando foi de Alice.

- Não é bicho Alice, é essa pizza – Rosalie pegou a caixa de pizza de 2 dias atrás em cima da minha cômoda. – Ai que nojo.

- Então esse é o cheiro da derrota – Alice estava com o nariz franzido e tirando algumas roupas do seu caminho com a ponta do sapato.

- Meu Deus, Edward, há quantos séculos essa casa não é arrumada? – Rosalie perguntou espanando alguma poeira da minha cortina.

- Não sei, e realmente não me importa – resmunguei não dando mais atenção a elas e voltando a olhar para o meu celular.

Uma foto _dela_. Seus olhos castanhos, os cabelos brilhantes sobre o meu travesseiro, a carinha de sono e um sorriso de uma manhã preguiçosa. Meu coração apertou novamente, como se estivesse sendo esmagado por uma tonelada.

Eu estava começando a achar que um dia ele iria explodir de tristeza.

- Edward – Rosalie me chamou, sentando ao meu lado na cama – Por favor, não faça mais isso com si mesmo.

Eu não respondi, deitei na cama com os olhos fechados, tentando fingir que elas não estavam aqui.

- Nós te amamos, Edward – foi à vez de Alice, e senti o colchão do meu outro lado afundar enquanto ela sentava. – Não estamos mais agüentando te ver assim, se destruindo.

- Mamãe está mal. Ela vive chorando pela casa, não agüenta mais sair, não sai do lado do telefone sem que você ligue. Papai não está muito melhor, mas tenta ser forte por ela.

Continuei em silêncio, sentindo a dor por machucar a minha família tomar conta de mim. Senti as lágrimas caindo pelos lados dos meus olhos, e um soluço estrangulado sair do meu peito.

Rose e Alice deitaram ao meu lado, e cada uma me abraçou de um lado. Minhas irmãs me amavam, se importavam comigo e eu só lhes dei preocupações. Mas eu não era forte como elas, eu era tão fraco. Chorei, e elas ficaram em silêncio chorando também. Eu sabia por causa dos pequenos soluços que deixavam escapar.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, Alice falou novamente.

- Saia dessa, Edward, deixe sua família te ajudar. Venha para a casa da mamãe, vamos ficar juntos, não vamos te julgar, não vamos falar sobre... você sabe. Só queremos te ver bem, Edward. Não queremos que você se perca em si mesmo, que perca quem você é. Por favor.

Abri os olhos e beijei a cabeça de cada uma antes de murmurar que iria para a casa dos meus pais. Elas me ajudaram a arrumar duas malas com roupas limpas, e disseram que iriam dar um jeito na minha casa, contratar uma empregada para arrumar toda a bagunça das semanas.

Quando chegamos a casa, minha mãe me abraçou forte, disse que estava com saudade, que me ama muito, que iria me ajudar. Eu a abracei também, sentindo aquele calor materno, e tendo a sensação de que era novamente uma criança nos seus braços. Ela me deu colo, não me julgou, não me deu conselhos. Apenas foi minha mãe. Me amou como ninguém no mundo me ama.

Minha família me ama.

Menos ela.

Por quê?

Por que ela não me ama?

Ela um dia vai me amar?

Minha mãe acariciou meus cabelos enquanto eu inconscientemente murmurei essas palavras, não dizendo nada em resposta. Ninguém sabia o por quê.

~x~

**_Fevereiro de 2009_**

Os meses se passaram e eu fui melhorando. Um mês depois de ir morar com meus pais eu aceitei o conselho do meu pai de procurar um psicólogo. Dr. Peter Weitz era um ótimo profissional que em nenhum momento me recriminou pelos meus sentimentos e ações.

Ele me ouviu, deu conselhos, sempre me deixava a vontade para dizer o que eu pensava. Aos poucos contei tudo o que aconteceu comigo nos últimos anos. 1 hora a cada semana, era o tempo que eu tinha para desabafar com alguém que não era da minha família e não iria me olhar torto.

Voltei para o meu curso depois das férias de inverno, e também ao meu trabalho. Eu não estava 100%, mas já era um avanço. Meu pai muitas vezes almoçava comigo, e na maioria das vezes ficávamos em silêncio ou falávamos sobre jogos.

Agora mudando para um novo apartamento, pois percebi que o antigo me lembrava muito _ela_ e também não poderia ficar para sempre na casa dos meus pais. Eu precisava me reerguer, construir novamente a minha vida e estar em um novo apartamento iria me ajudar.

Minha mãe me fez prometer que eu iria dormir em casa alguns dias na semana, e eu prometi.

Arrumei minhas roupas no armário e descansei depois disso. Eu me pegava pensando nela, e na saudade que sentia de tudo. Dos seus olhos, do seu perfume, do seu calor. Fiquei no apartamento pelo resto do dia trabalhando, tentando não pensar muito no que não deveria.

Eu tentei, até ir dormir e sonhar. Era a pior parte do dia, porque eu não podia evitar, não podia acordar quando queria. E nunca era um pesadelo, eu sempre sonhava com as palavras "Eu te amo, Edward" e seu lindo sorriso. Peter disse que isso acontecia porque durante o dia eu evitava pensar, e os sonhos eram grandes vitimas disso.

No dia seguinte depois das minhas aulas eu fui para o trabalho, tinha a edição da revista para fechar e tudo estava a mil. Mas Alice queria porque queria que eu fosse no andar da revista de Moda falar com ela. Finalizei algumas coisas mais urgentes e fui ver o que ela tanto queria.

Ela estava na sua sala, quando entrei uma garota que estava sentada na sua mesa se virou para me olhar. Eu nunca a tinha visto por aqui antes, então deveria ser nova. Seus cabelos eram de um loiro dourado, um pouco mais escuro que o de Rosalie, os olhos grandes e expressivos eram verdes claros, seu rosto era afinado e os lábios grossos e rosados.

- Edward, essa é Katherina Perteson, a nova repórter da nossa revista. Katherina, esse é Edward Cullen, o meu irmão. – Alice nos apresentou.

(Katherina Perteson - http:*/i(.)imgur(.)com/udZWQ(.)jpg)

- É um prazer lhe conhecer – ela disse ficando de pé e estendendo sua mão.

- O prazer é meu – segurei sua mão e a cumprimentei.

- Então, Edward, eu lhe chamei aqui porque hoje à noite vamos dar um jantar lá em casa, como boas vindas a Katherina – Alice disse sorrindo e batendo seus cílios.

Aí tinha coisa, eu podia ver nesse sorriso e carinha inocente da Alice que ela estava querendo aprontar algo. Preferi não falar nada na frente de Katherina.

- Hum certo, que horas seria? É que eu tenho que fazer compras lá pro apartamento, estou sem nada.

- Pode ser às 8 da noite. Você pode passar naquela confeitaria que eu gosto e comprar uma torta de morango que eu já encomendei? É que fica no seu caminho para o novo apartamento.

- Claro – suspirei sorrindo. – Eu agora tenho que pedir licença para vocês duas, porque tenho uma edição para finalizar e mandar para a gráfica em 3 horas. Foi um prazer Katherina, nos vemos mais tarde.

Ela acenou e eu saí dali indo diretamente para a minha sala.

Voltando ao trabalho.

.~.

Fiz tudo o que tinha para fazer antes do jantar, algo me dizia que Alice estava querendo me _empurrar_ para Katherina, mas ela teria que respeitar o meu espaço. Eu não estava pronto para qualquer tipo de relacionamento, meu coração ainda estava quebrado, ferido e doía muito.

Quando cheguei à casa dos meus pais Katherina já estava lá, em uma conversa animada com Rosalie e Alice. Me senti meio mal, porque elas nunca foram assim com ela e eu queria que tivessem sido. Decidi ir para a cozinha ficar com a minha mãe, poderia ser um pouco grosseiro não ficar com a convidada ou com meu pai e cunhados na sala conversando, mas nesse momento eu me sentia mais à vontade com ela.

- Como está o seu novo apartamento? – minha mãe perguntou enquanto terminava de fazer o molho

- Ainda organizando, depois que terminar o jantar tenho que ir guardar o resto das minhas compras.

- Ah, pensei que você poderia dormir aqui – ela fez aquela carinha que minhas irmãs adoravam fazer quando queriam algo.

- Não posso mãe – sorri para ela. – Posso falar com a senhora antes do jantar? Mas é meio, particular.

- Claro, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Mais ou menos.

- Hum, tudo bem. Temos 10 minutos antes de o filé ficar pronto, vamos – ela sorriu amorosamente e fomos para o escritório do meu pai.

Fechamos a porta e sentamos no sofá que tinha em um canto.

- Mãe, a senhora sabe que eu aprecio tudo o que vocês fazem por mim. Mas estou estranhando isso que Alice está fazendo. Ela nunca convidou nenhuma das novas colunistas da revista para jantar aqui, e hoje ela fez questão de que eu fosse conhecer a Katherina em seu escritório. Eu não estou pronto para nada, irei conversar com a Alice sobre isso amanhã, e com a Rose também. Então queria pedir para a senhora não entrar nisso também, eu não estou pronto para ficar com outra pessoa.

Minha mãe suspirou e segurou minhas mãos, dando um leve aperto nelas.

- Alice falou comigo mais cedo, ela queria que eu _ajudasse_ nisso, mas eu avisei que não iria. Sei como você está filho e jamais irei te forçar a se envolver com alguém sem que esteja pronto.

- Às vezes, sinto que nunca estarei pronto para seguir em frente.

- Você vai sim, meu amor, só precisa se permitir, mas isso é aos poucos – ela beijou minha testa como quando eu era um garotinho. – Agora vamos tenho que terminar o jantar.

.~.

O jantar correu de maneira tranquila, sempre que Alice ou Rosalie tentavam falar algo da Katherina para chamar a minha atenção, minha mãe ou o meu pai comentavam sobre o que falavam e eu fiquei agradecido. Não fui mal-educado, a tratei de forma normal, conversei sobre algumas coisas, mas não me deixei cair no jogo da Alice.

Katherina logo se despediu dizendo que morava um pouco longe e amanhã acordaria cedo para alguns compromissos. Quando ela foi embora chamei as minhas irmãs para conversar.

- Eu quero almoçar com as duas amanhã, só as duas. Preciso conversar sobre tudo isso de hoje – Alice e Rose fizeram beicinho.

- Mas Edward nós... – Alice quis se justificar, mas não a deixei continuar.

- Amanhã conversamos tudo bem? É sábado, podemos ir para o restaurante que vocês amam, vamos conversar em paz sim?

- Tudo bem – elas disseram juntas.

- Quando eu sair do consultório encontro vocês, minha consulta termina ao meio-dia. Então meio-dia e quinze ou meio-dia e meia encontro vocês.

Dei um beijo na bochecha de cada uma, me despedi dos meus cunhados, do meu pai e fui sufocado em um abraço amoroso da minha mãe. Antes de ir para casa decidi passar em uma locadora e peguei alguns filmes para passar a noite, todos de ação, não queria nada com romance.

Terminei a noite com pipoca, filme e uma lata de cerveja. Eu tentava evitar beber muito depois do episódio que me submeti, mas ainda apreciava um pouco de bebida aqui e ali. Deitei já me preparando para os sonhos, me preparando para ela. Os sonhos nunca deixavam de vir e hoje não foi diferente.

Quer dizer, o sonho foi diferente, ao invés de estarmos em New York como nos outros, o fundo era a Torre Eiffel. No sonho eu tinha ido atrás dela, como nunca tinha pensado antes. Eu ia ficar com ela naquela cidade que era o seu sonho, seu sorriso era lindo, seu abraço era quente e seu beijo enchia o meu coração de amor. Ela disse aquelas três palavras e a beijei de novo. Estávamos felizes.

_Nós podíamos ser felizes assim? _

Acordei abruptamente, me sentindo mal por esse belo sonho escapas. Olhei no relógio e passava das 3 da manhã.

O meu estava coração pesado e minha testa fria, com um pouco de suor. Deitei novamente pensando se seria uma boa idéia ir até Paris, conversar com ela, tentar arrumar a nossa história.

Já tinham se passado 6 meses, e talvez essa fosse à hora certa de conversar. Respirei fundo decidindo deixar esse tema para falar amanhã com o Peter e voltei na dormir. Mas dessa vez foi sem sonhos.

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado a Dora s2 Happy BDay sua linda**

**Só sofrimento Brasil! Edward se jogou na dor de cabeça \o/**

**Perguntas sobre as minhas fics podem ser feitas aqui: www(.)formspring(.)me/leilipattz**

**Não sei se posto antes do final do ano, mas não posto antes do Natal, então feliz Natal para vocês!**

**Comentem please please. **

**Beijos **

**xx**


	11. Arriscando a Sanidade

**VICIOUS CIRCLE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim e a maioria dos personagens a Stephenie Meyer. Essa não é uma história bonitinha, então fique preparado para tudo.

**Sinopse:** Ele queria que ela demonstrasse sentimentos, mas estava cada vez mais certo de que a garota era completamente seca. Isso não o impedia de amar Bella até o fundo da sua alma. Amava alguém que apenas pisava e desprezava o que ele sentia, usando-o como um objeto. Edward não sabia como acabar com essa obsessão por ela, mas será que isso seria possível, quando ela sempre estava assombrando seus pensamentos e sua vida?

* * *

**Capítulo X - Arriscando a sanidade**

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hands?_

_Would you get them if I did?_

_No, you won't cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart _

_The waking up is the hardest part._

Dreaming With a Broken Heart - John Mayer

**~x~**

**Edward PDV**

Naquela manhã de sábado minha mente martelava na conversa que eu iria ter logo mais com o Dr. Peter. Sem muita paciência para preparar um café da manhã, eu fui até uma Starbucks, comprei um café misto, uma torta de maçã e brownie. Sentei perto de uma janela, o frio de fevereiro ainda na cidade, observei as pessoas caminhando pela rua, cada um em sua própria bolha, cada um se preocupando com sua própria vida.

_Será que a vida de todas essas pessoas é mais simples que a minha? Ou eles têm seus próprios problemas, diferentes, mas que os deixa angustiados, perdidos e ainda assim são obrigados a viver?_ Tomei um gole do meu café, me aquecendo por dentro, não da forma que eu realmente queria. Vi um casal entrar na Starbucks, rindo de algo, os olhei por alguns segundos, mas preferi não marcar meu coração com mais feridas então voltei minha atenção para o meu café da manhã.

Terminei sem mais nenhuma distração, olhando no relógio e vendo que tinha tempo suficiente para chegar ao consultório. Entrei no meu carro e fiz o caminho calmamente até o meu destino. A recepcionista do prédio já me conhecia, logo passei sem mais problemas, subi até o 4º andar e entrei na sala 402. A secretária do Dr. Peter, Leah, me cumprimentou e eu sentei pegando uma revista qualquer para esperar o paciente que Dr. Peter estava atendendo sair. Eu ainda tinha uns bons 5 minutos para esperar, minutos esses que passaram mais rápido do que deveriam.

Leah anunciou que eu poderia entrar. Dr. Peter, ou Peter, como ele me fazia o chamar em sua frente, era um bom terapeuta e me ajudava bastante. Começamos falando sobre a minha semana no trabalho, o que eu fiz de diferente, o que se tornou mais fácil. Falamos sobre os sonhos que continuavam, sempre da mesma forma, com exceção da última. E foi nesse momento que eu disse a ideia que eu tive.

- Depois desse sonho, onde nós estávamos em Paris, fiquei pensando sobre isso. Eu sinceramente pensei que talvez eu pudesse ir para Paris, procurá-la, ao invés de esperar por ela.

- E qual seria o motivo?

- Tentar concertar isso uma última vez. Já se passou muito tempo, e talvez eu consiga mudar os meus atos. Quero mostrar para ela que eu sei que fui egoísta pedindo para ela ficar, apesar de ter dito isso a ela. O tempo passou, a distância me amadureceu sobre esse sentimento. Mas eu ainda estou inseguro.

- Essa insegurança seria por qual motivo?

- Eu... eu tenho medo - respirei fundo - Tenho medo de encontrá-la ligada a outra pessoa. Bella não é alguém que fica sozinha, mas eu sei que fui aquele com que ela esteve por mais tempo, apesar de todos os pesares, eu fui seu relacionamento mais longo, isso deve significar algo. Nós terminamos mal porque eu coloquei meus desejos na frente dos dela, não parei para pensar que essa é a vida que ela queria, a vida que ela planejou muito antes de me conhecer.

- E se você tivesse dito que iria com ela para Paris ela teria aceitado?

- Eu não sei, talvez sim. Em uma de nossas discussões eu tinha dito que largaria tudo por ela, mas não disse que eu faria aquilo naquele momento. Estava tão desesperado naquela época, tentando pensar como seria a minha vida sem ela que não me permiti pensar melhor.

Peter me olhou por alguns segundos e eu sabia que iriam vir umas boas palavras pela frente.

- Edward, eu não vou dizer a você que sua ideia é a mais brilhante de todas, porque não é. Estamos trabalhando aqui juntos há muito tempo para que tudo o que aconteceu com você quando Bella foi para Paris seja superado, e você ir atrás dela pode abrir as feridas que começaram a se fechar, pode ser até pior. Mas também não vou dizer que você não deve fazer isso, se é o que você necessita para finalmente encerrar essa parte da sua vida, para bem ou para mal, então vá. Mas tenha em mente que você pode não conseguir o que mais deseja, ou seja, uma oportunidade com a Bella. Pense bem nisso Edward, são os seus sentimentos novamente em jogo.

- Eu sei - respondi. - Eu não quero ficar e pensar _'e se'_, eu vou me arriscar sabendo de todas as consequências que eu posso ter.

**~xxx~**

Depois da consulta fui direto para o restaurante chinês encontrar as minhas irmãs. Não demorei a chegar e as duas já estavam lá em uma mesa no canto. Cumprimentei-as antes de sentar e logo um garçom estava ali. Eu pedi Frango com Nozes, era um dos meus pratos preferidos desse restaurante. Enquanto esperávamos nossos pratos, resolvi contar meus planos da viagem, bem, não tudo.

- Dr. Peter disse que será bom se eu me afastar por pelo menos uma semana. Pensei em viajar para Miami - eu disse casualmente, não querendo fazer disso uma grande coisa, não queria chamar tanta atenção para essa viagem.

- Seria bom mesmo para você viajar um pouco, sair dessa cidade descansar a mente - Alice sorriu me encorajando - A revista com certeza não vai se perder sem você.

- Não mesmo. Eu já fiz o que deveria fazer para essa edição e qualquer coisa o papai pode cuidar disso ou alguém pode me ligar.

- Fico feliz de ver você bem, Edward - Rose segurou minha mão por cima da mesa dando um aperto reconfortante.

- Eu também - Ali se juntou a ela, e sorri segurando a mão das duas e dando um beijo em cada.

- Agradeço a vocês por tudo - eu sabia que elas se preocupavam comigo e era exatamente por isso que não poderia dizer toda a verdade sobre a minha viagem, elas ficariam preocupadas. Na verdade, creio que nem da cidade iriam me deixar sair.

Nossos pratos chegaram e começamos a saborear, enquanto pensava em como abordar o assunto principal desse almoço. Alice falava com a Rose sobre irem fazer compras hoje depois do almoço, as deixei conversando mergulhando nos meus pensamentos sobre o que poderia encontrar em Paris.

Não fui muito longe, até meu celular tocar e eu ver uma mensagem da minha mãe, ela queria que eu passasse por lá mais tarde, para conversamos direito. E seria uma boa oportunidade para falar dos meus planos de viagem, claro não falando a verdade. Alice e Rose estavam em silêncio agora, aproveitei para poder iniciar a conversa que deveríamos ter aqui.

- Acho que está na hora de conversarmos sobre o que vem acontecendo - as duas se remexeram inquietas em suas cadeiras. - Eu aprecio muito a preocupação de vocês e sei que querem que eu siga em frente com a minha vida, mas eu ainda não estou preparado para isso. Não envolvam Katherina nisso, não quero que ela pense que pode ter algo comigo, eu nem a conheço e não quero magoar alguém de graça.

- Nós sabemos que erramos, Edward - Alice mexeu no restante da comida no seu prato - Desculpe. Eu só achei que conhecer alguém não faria mal nenhum.

- Ali, eu te entendo, só que eu não estou bem ainda para isso.

- Nós sabemos Edward, só é difícil ver você sozinho e você sabe... - Rose encolheu os ombros. - Desculpe por isso.

- Eu desculpo as duas - sorri para elas. - Só não façam mais. Se eu sentir vontade de me envolver com alguém, irei fazer isso por mim mesmo, na hora certa.

Mas eu sabia que essa hora certa talvez nunca poderia chegar. Se essa minha viagem não atingisse seu objetivo principal, eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida mergulhado nas lembranças de Bella Swan. Terminamos nosso almoço e ficamos conversando por mais algum tempo, até as duas saírem para fazer suas compras e eu fui para a minha casa.

Comecei a arrumar minha mala, iria deixar tudo pronto. Se fosse possível queria ir logo pela manhã, quanto mais cedo eu chegasse em Paris, mais rápido seria para resolver tudo isso. Comprei minha passagem pela internet, e deixei tudo arrumado, meu voo ia sair às 8 da manhã. Olhei no relógio e vi que passava das 4 da tarde, deixando tudo pronto, saí de casa indo encontrar minha mãe.

Quando cheguei, ela me recebeu com um café quente e bolo de chocolate com nozes. Meu pai estava em seu escritório e minha mãe disse que poderíamos subir para ter uma privacidade para conversar.

- Eu acordei sentindo que deveria conversar com você - ela disse tomando um gole do seu café, sentando na cama do meu antigo quarto. - Coisa de mãe - sorri pra ela, comendo um pedaço do bolo.

- Existe algo sim pra conversar. Eu vou viajar essa semana - desviei meu olhar para a minha xícara de café - Vou para Miami, preciso descansar um pouco a minha mente de tudo, trabalho, minha vida pessoal, da cidade. Vai ser bom - tomei um grande gole do líquido preto, que quase queimou minha garganta, mas me aqueceu por dentro.

- Edward, olhe pra mim - Esme disse com a voz suave, porém séria. _Droga._ Olhei imediatamente para ela, que tinha a testa franzida e analisava o meu rosto - Você não vai para Miami não é?

- Claro que vou - minha voz falhou um pouco. Pensei em desviar meu olhar, mas isso seria pior.

- Filho, eu te conheço melhor do que qualquer pessoa - ela suspirou fundo e colocou sua xícara em cima da mesinha que ficava ao lado da cama. Pegou a minha xícara e meu prato, fazendo o mesmo. - Não adianta mentir pra mim, sempre que você vai contar uma mentira, desvia o olhar para qualquer coisa. Para onde você vai Edward? - perguntou e fiquei em silêncio. Não demorou muito para ela ver o óbvio na minha cara. - Você vai atrás _dela_ não é? - ela não estava me recriminando, seu tom era apenas amoroso. Eu sabia que não adiantava mentir, então falei a verdade.

- Sim - respondi soltando uma grande quantidade de ar dos pulmões. Eu não tinha percebido que tinha prendido a respiração.

- Era o que eu temia - murmurou segurando minhas mãos firmemente nas suas. - Preciso que seja sincero comigo, eu prometo que não vou falar disso com ninguém. Por que essa decisão agora Edward?

- Eu pensei muito no que deveria ter feito há meses mãe, e vi o quão egoísta eu fui com relação aos sonhos da Bella. Eu a queria aqui, comigo, mas nunca fui sério falando que eu iria com ela. Porque eu iria mãe, se ela quisesse. Só que eu não cheguei a pensar com clareza nesse assunto, pois meu desespero para mantê-la em minha vida foi maior do que qualquer coisa.

- Você sabe os _riscos_ que corre indo para Paris certo?

- Sim. Claro que eu sei que posso encontrá-la com outro, que ela pode bater a porta na minha cara, mas existe a possibilidade dela querer me ouvir, de pelo menos conversarmos. Eu preciso disso para fechar essa parte da minha vida. Nós não terminamos colocando tudo em pratos limpos. Tudo não passou de brigas e brigas... ela pode ser uma mulher diferente agora, o tempo pode mudar as pessoas.

- Ah, Edward! - minha mãe suspirou apertando minha mão - Eu sei que você quer acreditar nisso, mas pense se vale a pena. Isso pode te machucar ainda mais, você tem muitos sentimentos por ela, meu amor, e esses sentimentos não te fazem bem.

- Estou disposto a ir mesmo, mãe. É necessário. Não é um capricho de apenas querer olhar em seus olhos, senti-la perto de mim. O que eu quero é fechar isso, com ou sem ela - Esme assentiu sorrindo levemente.

- E que dia você vai?

- Comprei uma passagem para amanhã cedo, já arrumei minhas malas. Só preciso encontrar um hotel, nada muito luxuoso.

- Certo, então tenha uma boa viagem, me ligue se precisar conversar, a qualquer hora, certo? - assenti sorrindo para ela e a puxei para um abraço.

- Eu te amo, mãe, obrigado por me ouvir.

- Sempre, filho. Eu te amo - beijou minha bochecha no seu estilo mãe. Me deixei ser envolvido pelo carinho materno por mais alguns minutos, eu iria precisar dessa sensação nos próximos dias.

**~xxx~**

Estava extremamente frio em Paris quando saí do aeroporto Charles de Gaulle atrás de um táxi. Apesar de não ter fluência no idioma, os meus anos de curso estavam servindo para algo. Passei o nome do meu hotel ao taxista que consegui e logo eu estava rodeado pelas luzes da cidade que já estava anoitecendo. O cansaço tomava conta do meu corpo, não tinha dormido praticamente nada nas sete horas de voo, tudo o que eu queria era tomar um banho quente, comer alguma coisa e dormir muito.

O dia de amanhã me esperava com muitas tarefas, logo cedo deveria alugar um carro, conseguir o endereço da IFM e dar sorte de encontrar Bella saindo de lá. Eu nem tinha ideia de que horas ela poderia aparecer, mas era a minha única chance. Pensei em entrar no local a procura dela, mas seria muito mais fácil para ela se esconder em uma das salas fugindo de mim.

No hotel fiz check-in e quando cheguei ao quarto vi o cardápio, fiz meu pedido de filé de frango com molho de mostarda, batatas sautées e um suco de maracujá. Tomei um banho antes de o pedido chegar, e a água quente tirou a sensação de frio do meu corpo, tornando minha mente ainda mais cansada. Vesti um moletom grosso e confortável, antes de ouvir a batida na porta.

Enquanto jantava, entrei na internet e procurei uma operadora que aluga carros e que ficasse mais perto do hotel, ao encontrar anotei o endereço no meu celular. Depois procurei o endereço da IFM e fiz o mesmo. Meu coração já acelerava só de imaginar que poderia encontrar Bella amanhã, depois de tanto tempo, eu ia olhar em seus olhos chocolate, sentiria o seu perfume inigualável, poderia até ter o prazer de tocar nela para comprovar que a textura e o calor de sua pele não tinham mudado.

Depois que buscaram a bandeja com o carrinho do meu quarto, me arrumei para dormir e a última coisa que pensei antes de ser abocanhado para o mundo dos sonhos, foi em seus olhos e seu sorriso.

**~xxx~**

Acordei com o alarme do meu celular, eram 10 horas da manhã. Tomei um café da manhã rápido no restaurante do hotel e consegui um táxi que me levou até a operadora, onde aluguei um carro simples, preto e logo depois de assinar os papéis necessários, me vi fazendo o caminho até a IFM. Era um local grande, com a fachada verde em um design diferente, perto tinha uma lanchonete o que me garantia que eu não ia passar fome caso tivesse que ficar aqui o dia todo.

As horas passavam e eu não tirava os olhos do estacionamento, eu só tinha saído uma hora do carro para comprar um sanduíche e um suco, mas não vi ninguém parecido com Bella saindo de lá. Eu estava começando a pensar que talvez alguém na rua ia acabar chamando a polícia por causa desse louco olhando para aquele prédio por horas.

Perto das 5 da tarde, Bella saiu e eu tive que me segurar para não sair correndo até ela. Vestindo jeans, botas e um sobretudo preto, levava uma bolsa grande no braço e falava ao celular. Mesmo com a distância eu podia vê-la falando com força com quem quer que seja, _minha_ Bella sempre tão dura com as coisas, talvez fosse algo profissional.

_Ou o namorado._

Sacudi a cabeça e ela entrou em um carro logo depois de desligar sua ligação. Comecei a segui-la pelas ruas de Paris tentando manter certa distância para não ser tão óbvio na minha perseguição. Mais ou menos 15 minutos depois ela entrou em um prédio que ficava em frente ao Rio Sena. Agora eu não sabia o que fazer para falar com ela.

Se antes de Bella entrar na minha vida, alguém me dissesse que eu um dia estaria dentro de um carro, seguindo uma mulher que me deixou há meses e nem se importou em falar comigo depois disso, provavelmente eu teria rido.

Batuquei os dedos no volante pensando no que iria fazer agora. Com certeza o porteiro não iria me dizer o número do apartamento da Bella e não sabia se ela iria sair novamente, pois essa seria uma ótima oportunidade para falar com ela. A minha única alternativa seria gritar o nome dela da rua. Eu corria o risco do porteiro ou de Bella chamar a polícia, mas eu não tinha mais o que fazer, apesar do medo da rejeição eu deveria tomar uma atitude aqui.

Respirei fundo antes de sair do carro, rezando em silêncio para que eu conseguisse conversar com Bella antes dela me botar para correr. Começava a cair uma chuva fina e não tinha muitas pessoas na rua, com certeza o frio não estava deixando as pessoas animadas para sair. Contei até três e chamei por ela.

- Isabella Swan! Bella! - gritei o mais alto que pude olhando para cima. Não me atrevi a olhar para a entrada do prédio, e ver o porteiro me encarando. Algumas pessoas viraram para olhar o que estava acontecendo, mas nenhum movimento foi feito no prédio. - Bella Swan! Isabella, por favor!

Vi uma janela do segundo andar se abrir e Bella com seus cabelos chocolate apareceram. Mesmo com a distância podia ver que seus olhos estavam arregalados, claramente demonstrando sua surpresa.

- Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui? - ela disse. Não com raiva, como eu definitivamente esperava, mas sim com espanto.

- Eu vim atrás de você, Bella, isso não é óbvio - respondi e vi como ela piscou algumas vezes. Depois fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tornando a abri-los. Quando ia falar algo, foi interrompida por outra pessoa.

- Senhorita Swan, o rapaz está te incomodando? - um homem quase da minha altura que aparentava ter seus quarenta anos, saiu do prédio e perguntou no seu francês impecável. Cheguei a conclusão de que ele era o porteiro.

- Não Senhor Lefèvre, está tudo bem. Deixe que ele suba, informe o número do meu apartamento - olhei para ela sinceramente fiquei surpreso com isso, imaginei que teria que argumentar por algum tempo com ela para conseguir uma conversa. Bella soltou um suspiro e sumiu pela janela.

- Queira me acompanhar senhor - o porteiro me guiou até dentro do prédio de arquitetura antiga, mas que tinha um ar moderno por dentro. - Senhorita Swan mora no apartamento 204, pode subir. Agradeci enquanto entrava no elevador, foi ai que o nervoso me bateu, nos poucos 8 segundos que o elevador levou para subir minha mente foi a mil.

Era agora ou nunca.

O elevador parou e as portas se abriram. Saí para o corredor e caminhei para a direita passando pelos apartamentos 201, 202, 203, até chegar ao número 204, onde Bella morava. Tomando uma grande quantidade de ar dei três batidas na porta, que foram seguidas pelo barulho da tranca sendo aberta.

A primeira coisa que eu senti foi o perfume dela, tão único e que me assombrou por muito tempo. Depois de longos meses de solidão eu finalmente podia sentir sua essência de verdade. Ela estava ali me olhando como nunca tinha feito, e eu não sabia dizer o que estava nos seus olhos, mas com certeza não era raiva ou rejeição.

- Entre - ela disse se afastando da porta para me dar espaço.

- Com licença - murmurei entrando no seu espaço. Era tudo muito _Bella_. Tinha seu cheiro, seu estilo, seu calor e a minha primeira vontade foi de ficar ali para sempre. A sala era espaçosa com um sofá cor creme e uma mesa de centro cheia de livros, havia também uma TV em frente a essa e eu podia imaginar Bella encolhida no móvel assistindo seus filmes e tomando uma xícara de café fumegante.

Perto da janela um grande espaço aberto abrigava a máquina de costura dela, seus manequins e vários tecidos. Sorri um pouco conseguindo visualizar Bella trabalhando ali, com toda a concentração do mundo, como ela sempre fazia. As paredes de tom claro deixavam o ambiente ainda mais iluminado.

Não sabia quantos minutos tinham se passado, mas Bella pigarreou levemente para chamar minha atenção. Deveria realmente ser estranho eu ali parado no meio da sua casa olhando tudo com atenção. Ela sorriu pra mim e riu um pouco como se algo na sua mente fosse engraçado.

- Então, como você me achou? - ela disse caminhando pela sala até o sofá, acenou para ele, me chamando para sentar com ela. O fiz e esfreguei minhas mãos na minha calça enquanto respondia.

- Bem, eu fiquei parado na frente a IFM por horas até esperar você sair - encolhi os ombros e ela continuava com aquele olhar diferente. - Então eu segui você até aqui e o resto você sabe.

- Você é louco - disse rindo e balançando a cabeça. - E o que você iria fazer se não me visse saindo da IFM?

- Eu planejei ficar aqui por alguns dias. Talvez mais, dependendo do que acontecer hoje - passei nervosamente meus dedos pelo meu cabelo, esperando algum tipo de reação de Bella. Mas tudo o que ela fez foi morder o lábio inferior, desviar os olhos e assentir para algo em sua mente.

- Entendi - suspirou, ficando de pé - Você poderia me esperar aqui? Eu ia tomar um banho e depois sair para comprar algumas coisas no supermercado. Você pode vir comigo se quiser e me acompanhar no meu simples jantar.

- Claro - sorri apesar de ainda estar um pouco apreensivo.

- Se quiser pode pegar algo para beber ou comer na cozinha, fique à vontade - se virou para sair, mas antes eu precisava perguntar algo.

- Bella, só por curiosidade, você ficou com raiva por que eu fiz isso tudo?

- Não - sorriu mordendo o lábio novamente - Estou muito surpresa e um pouco chocada, mas não estou com raiva. - deu de ombros e entrou em um corredor enquanto fiquei ali esperando por ela.

~**xxx**~

Eu não tinha tido vontade de pegar nada, além de um copo de água para acalmar minha garganta seca pelo nervoso. Vinte minutos depois Bella apareceu e em seguida saímos do seu apartamento. O clima estava ainda mais frio, mas a fraca chuva tinha parado.

- Você mora em um lugar muito bonito - comentei quando andávamos pela calçada ao lado do rio.

- Sim - respondeu olhando para frente. Bella suspirou depois de algum tempo de silêncio e virou em uma esquina. - Então como está a revista?

- Bem como sempre e você, só está estudando?

- Não, estou trabalhando também, consegui entrar em um projeto para novos estilistas da Sarah Janks.

- Eu não entendo muito de moda, mas já ouvi esse nome algumas vezes. Fico feliz por você - disse sinceramente.

- Obrigada - ela me olhou e sorriu. - Vamos comprar logo essas coisas porque está ficando mais frio - entramos em um mercado e Bella comprou algumas coisas enquanto eu apenas a acompanhava.

Depois ela me arrastou até um café que ficava em frente ao mercado, compramos dois cappuccinos grandes e nos esquentamos do frio que fazia. Voltamos andando um pouco mais rápido, mas em silêncio. Quando chegamos ao apartamento, Bella aumentou o aquecedor e eu tirei o casaco que estava usando.

Fiquei com ela na cozinha, enquanto preparava uma sopa de cebola gratinada e conversávamos sobre tudo o que fizemos nos últimos meses. Na verdade ela falava sobre seu trabalho e estudo, era visível a felicidade em seus olhos. De certa forma senti vergonha de mim mesmo, por ter insistido tanto para ela ficar em New York quando ela disse que iria embora. Era fácil ver que isso sempre foi tudo o que Bella quis e o quão realizada ela estava de ver seus sonhos se concretizando.

Jantamos na sala, apenas assistindo a um jornal local, o qual eu não estava dando muita atenção e continuando a nossa conversa. Mas nosso clima de _paz_ foi quebrado quando o celular da Bella tocou.

- Henri - sorriu ao atender e eu parei de comer por um momento para prestar atenção na sua linguagem corporal. _Quem era esse Henri?_ - Hoje eu não posso _mon ange_, estou com visita - ela riu e revirou os olhos - Não Henri, depois eu te conto. Sim eu te ligo mais tarde. _Au revoir._

Quando ela desligou a minha fome já tinha desaparecido, na verdade eu tinha um nó no meu estômago e o mesmo estava se revirando, em uma sensação similar a de um liquidificador, pelo menos é o que imagino.

- Bella acho que está na hora de conversar - olhei para ela que já não tinha mais aquele olhar de antes, agora era apreensivo e um pouco nervoso.

Ela suspirou, colocou sua cumbuca de lado e cruzou as pernas em cima do sofá, olhando diretamente para mim.

- Então comece Edward, o que você tem de tão importante para me dizer?

* * *

**3948324239482394317 anos depois aqui estou e agora é pra valer EU PROMETO!**

**Esse capítulo foi apenas o começo do que pode ser a mudança na vida do Edward, mas para melhor ou pior? Vamos descobrir...**

**Eu estou com um group no facebook: **www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/leilipattzfics/

**Quem quiser entrar, fique à vontade. Às vezes posto um preview lá e tal, então é legal =)**

**PREVIEW**

**Quem comentar e tiver conta no fanfiction vai receber a preview por PM, e quem não tem conta deixa o e-mail substituindo os simbolos por nome, por exemplo: vicious(underline)circle(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com**

**O próximo capítulo vai bombar. Hihi!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	12. Um Pouco de Amor?

**VICIOUS CIRCLE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim e a maioria dos personagens a Stephenie Meyer. Essa não é uma história bonitinha, então fique preparado para tudo.

**Sinopse:** Ele queria que ela demonstrasse sentimentos, mas estava cada vez mais certo de que a garota era completamente seca. Isso não o impedia de amar Bella até o fundo da sua alma. Amava alguém que apenas pisava e desprezava o que ele sentia, usando-o como um objeto. Edward não sabia como acabar com essa obsessão por ela, mas será que isso seria possível, quando ela sempre estava assombrando seus pensamentos e sua vida?

* * *

**Capítulo XI – Um pouco de amor? **

_You know I'll fight my corner, and that tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood is drowning in alcohol, no I just wanna hold ya._

_Give a little time to me or burn this out, we'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow, my, my, my, my, oh give me love_

**Give Me Love – Ed Sheeran**

**~x~**

Eu tinha repassado essa conversa infinitas vezes na minha cabeça, mas nada me preparava para a realidade. Porque enquanto eu estava aqui olhando para ela, as palavras lutavam dentro de mim e parecia que tudo ia sair errado.

Os grandes olhos castanhos me observavam com atenção esperando que eu falasse logo o que queria. Torci as mãos juntas, sentindo falta d'aquele olhar que ela tinha alguns minutos atrás, era tão caloroso e quase carinhoso, algo que tinha me vibrado por dentro. Atenção, nervosismo, curiosidade… tudo estava ali; apenas sensações do momento, nenhum sentimento mais profundo em que eu pudesse me agarrar.

Passei meus dedos pelo meu cabelo extremamente bagunçado e decidi parar de ser um covarde de merda. Atravessei o oceano para poder falar o que eu queria, agora eu tinha que colocar isso para fora.

- Quando você foi embora, os meus dias não foram os mais fáceis. Deixei que a tristeza me rodeasse – tentei não falar exatamente como fiquei, primeiro por vergonha da fraqueza e segundo porque não queria que ela se sentisse culpada, isso se ela se sentisse assim por alguma coisa na vida. – Pensei muito em tudo que vivemos, desde os bons até os maus momentos e percebi que fui muito egoísta com algumas coisas.

- Egoísta sobre o que exatamente? – perguntou inclinando um pouco a cabeça. Observei seus cabelos caindo um pouco para o lado que ela estava inclinada, cocei as palmas das mãos para segurar a vontade de passar os dedos por eles.

- Digo egoísta porque eu queria você comigo, mas queria você lá, do meu lado em New York onde era seguro e conhecido para mim – encolhi os ombros – lembro de dizer que eu deixaria tudo por você, mas nunca falei que poderia vir com você pra cá e-

- Jamais pediria isso a você – ela soltou no meio da minha frase. – Sua vida é lá, sua família está lá. É onde está o seu trabalho, o qual você ama muito.

- Não disse que você pediria, mas se eu tivesse falado sério sobre vir, você teria aceitado? – Bella mordeu o lábio e olhou um ponto fixo na sala antes de responder.

- Não. – Sua voz era clara e seus olhos agora estavam em mim. – Eu não teria permitido que você viesse atrás de mim

- Por quê? – senti a esperança que crescia em meu interior ser quebrada aos poucos.

- Porque essa é a minha vida, Edward, o meu plano desde adolescente e você não está nele – ela apertou os lábios e voltou a falar – Eu lutei por isso sozinha durante muito tempo. Minha mãe fazia planos comigo, ela sabia o que eu tanto queria ser na vida. Ela montou o meu primeiro portfólio escondida, tirando fotos das minhas peças prontas e copiando os meus desenhos. Essa é a vida que eu planejei e é só isso que eu quero.

- Não acredito nessa história de que sua vida não tem espaço para mim, Bella. Nada é concreto, existem espaços entre os planos que são as exceções, pessoas e situações que aparecem no nosso caminho. Meu plano não era conhecer uma garota linda que ia virar minha vida. Meu plano era estudar, trabalhar muito para daqui uns anos substituir meu pai, mas eu sabia que existia a possibilidade de no meio do caminho eu conhecer alguém. Claro que eu imaginei que amar e ser amado seria mais simples – encolhi os ombros.

- Amor, amor, amor. Você só sabe falar sobre isso? – soltou entredentes levantando do sofá e caminhando pela sala. – Só isso que você pensa, nessa porcaria do seu sentimento. É a única coisa que está na frente dos seus olhos, isso está te enlouquecendo, Edward. Sua obsessão maluca de me fazer te amar está virando uma doença.

- Não estou cego e nem maluco, Bella – levantei também, mas não a segui, fiquei parado olhando para ela bufando de nervoso.

- Não, Edward? – ela riu secamente. – Olha tudo o que você fez hoje. Ficou na frente da IFM, me seguiu até aqui, ficou gritando o meu nome na janela como um maldito perseguidor.

- Se você não queria falar comigo, era só ter dito na hora que me viu, Bella. Mas você me deixou subir.

- Eu nem sei porque diabos eu fiz isso, mas se nessa sua cabecinha maluca está passando que é por amor, você está louco pra caralho. Porque eu não te amo. Eu não amo nada além do meu trabalho.

- Nem esse Henry? – cuspi o nome desse idiota que eu nem sabia quem era. Ele não tinha o direito de chegar aqui e pegar o que é meu. O amor da Bella.

- Oh pelo amor de Deus – ela jogou as mãos em sinal de frustração – Henry é um amigo, alguém que me ajudou desde que eu cheguei aqui. Gosto muito dele, mas isso não quer dizer que eu o ame. Eu não sei amar, Edward, entenda. Essa parte de mim morreu junto com os meus pais.

- Você poderia ser mais clara, Bella, ao invés de simplesmente dizer que você não sabe amar. Isso não pode ser verdade, qualquer pessoa nesse universo sabe o que é amor.

- Talvez eu simplesmente não queira me jogar nos braços do romantismo, Edward. Talvez eu tenha bons motivos para isso – seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva, seus olhos escuros e os lábios franzidos.

- Então me diz: quais são os seus motivos? Você me deve isso – tentei não gritar, mas minha voz já estava mais alta. Ela me olhou com as mãos fechadas em punhos e tomou uma longa respiração.

- Eu não te devo nada, Edward. Nós não somos nada. Nada – sua voz era baixa, mas demonstrava toda a sua fúria no momento.

Ficamos calados por alguns minutos, eu conseguia ver que algo estava querendo sair, um desabafo, uma dor, uma tristeza. Seus olhos vibravam com um sentimento que fervia dentro dela, e tudo o que eu queria era que ela colocasse isso para fora.

- Por que você não deixa que eu veja mais além do que seus olhos escondem, Bella? Fale, grite, esbraveje, mas pare de segurar isso dentro de você. Você é uma bomba relógio, a qualquer hora vai explodir com tanta coisa que guarda nessa sua casca dura sem sentimentos – grunhi puxando meu cabelo em frustração. – Você não se abre nunca, Bella. Eu vim aqui tentando resolver o que deixamos pendente, mas eu vou sair mais confuso do que quando cheguei. O que te machucou tanto? Não foi somente a morte dos seus pais, tem alguma coisa ai. Fala.

- Foi você que veio atrás de mim, Edward, eu não prometi sair dessa minha casca para você. Não fiz isso em tantos anos e não vou fazer isso agora – seus olhos fecharam e suas mãos apertavam sua testa. – Tudo o que você conseguiu hoje foi acabar com o meu dia e me dar uma dor de cabeça.

- Não era isso que queria. Não é isso que eu quero – me aproximei dela até que eu estava na sua frente, separado por poucos centímetros do seu corpo. Fiz o que tanto queria, tocando suas mãos e tirando do seu rosto. – Eu quero tanta coisa, Bella, mas o que eu mais quero, creio que nunca vou ter.

Ela levantou o rosto e seu olhar estava perdido, ainda com aqueles sentimentos e mais alguma coisa que eu não conseguia definir, mas o que dominava era a sua tristeza, que parecia um poço em que eu poderia me jogar.

- Eu não posso te dar o que você quer – ela sussurrou piscando algumas vezes antes de continuar. – Eu não posso te dar amor. Eu não consigo.

- Você consegue, Bella – escovei sua bochecha suavemente, deslizando os dedos até o seu pescoço, seguindo para sua nuca onde dei um aperto suave e fiz círculos com o dedão. – Deixa eu curar você, deixa eu te mostrar que amar é bom quando se é amado.

- Eu... não... – ela deixou suas palavras no ar. Estava cada vez mais perto dela, podendo sentir sua respiração no meu queixo enquanto eu me inclinava.

- Deixa, Bella – minha voz era tão baixa que se não estivéssemos tão próximos, ela não teria escutado.

Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, seu olhar seguia dos meus lábios até os meus olhos. Senti algo segurar na frente da minha camisa, eram os seus dedos se fechando ali, forte, como se ela estivesse caindo e eu era o que a segurava.

- Não segure mais minha linda, Bella, faça. Eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu – e ela fez.

O quente inundou minha boca, aqueles lábios lindos e vermelhos, o seu sabor misturado com o salgado. Tudo dentro de mim tremeu com a sensação de ter essa mulher em meus braços novamente, era tão bom. Poderia parecer maricas, mas eu me sentia como em um sonho sentindo o calor vindo dela.

Um barulho parecendo um gemido veio da sua garganta quando minha mão desceu pelas suas costas até empurrar seu corpo mais em mim. Tão macia, tão suave, tão quente como eu sempre me lembraria. Esse perfume gostoso que eu queria sentir para sempre. Ela era tudo o que eu via no meu futuro, era tudo o que eu desejava. _Bella. Bella. Bella._ Eu estava embriagado por Bella Swan.

O ar começava a faltar, mas eu pouco me importava. Eu poderia desmaiar por falta de oxigênio, se isso queria dizer que eu continuaria beijando Bella até a inconsciência. Mas ela não pensava assim, então aos poucos se afastou respirando forte e de olhos fechados. Ela me soltou, mas eu não estava pronto para deixá-la ir, apertando mais seu corpo no meu, afundando meu rosto no seu pescoço enquanto respirava pesadamente. Não sei se passaram segundos, minutos, horas, eu perdi a noção do tempo com essa pequena mulher em mim.

- Edward – ela disse tentando se afastar e resignadamente eu me afastei dela.

Ela olhava para baixo, se afastando alguns passos. Oh não... algo me dizia que isso não era bom.

- Bella – sussurrei dando um passo para frente.

- Não – gritou olhando para mim, afastando-se mais. Com os olhos assustados, tristes e novamente aquilo que me deixava tão intrigado, pegou o celular que estava em cima do sofá – Não. Eu só... preciso de uns minutos – disse correndo para o que eu sabia ser o seu quarto.

Respirei fundo e senti que ela me escapava novamente entre os dedos. Eu poderia ir atrás dela, mas ela realmente precisava do seu tempo. Sentei novamente apoiando os cotovelos no joelho e meu rosto nas mãos. Não posso estar louco, ela se entregou tanto, podia sentir seu coração contra mim, forte, acelerado. Um arrepio percorreu minha pele enquanto lembrava o que estávamos fazendo à tão pouco tempo, eu queria mais, eu precisava de mais.

Minutos depois ela saiu com o rosto recomposto e um pouco corado. Ela me olhou por uns segundos sem dizer nada, o beijo tinha nos tirado da conversa, ainda precisávamos falar. Bella olhou para a porta e novamente focou em mim. Eu acho que estava entendendo.

- Vá embora, Edward, por favor – pediu um pouco séria. – Henry vai chegar logo e eu não quero você aqui.

- Mas, Bella, nós precisamos... – tentei argumentar. Nós precisávamos terminar a conversa que estávamos tendo.

- Não precisamos nada – me interrompeu – Um beijo não vai mudar o que eu penso. Por favor – indicou com a mão para a porta. Fechei os olhos por uns instantes e levantei pegando meu casaco e o vestindo.

Caminhei até ela e tentei dar um beijo em sua bochecha, mas ela me parou com sua mão.

- Saia e, por favor, não volte aqui – assenti para o seu pedido.

- Tudo bem – ela abriu a porta e passei por ela, mas antes de ir eu tinha que deixar a escolha de me ver novamente nas mãos dela; Mesmo que ela tivesse me pedido para não voltar aqui, queria colocar uma porta aberta pra ela querer me ver. Se despedir de uma forma mais calma – Eu vou embora depois de amanhã logo cedo, se quiser me ver antes disso estou no De Crillon. Meu quarto é o 506, deixarei seu nome na recepção, se você aparecer não precisam me avisar. E caso você não vá, cuide-se e adeus, Bella – falei com o nó começando a se formar na minha garganta. Eu não queria pensar que essa seria a ultima vez que eu a veria.

- Você também, se cuide. E adeus, Edward – um pequeno sorriso, nada alegre, se formou em seus lábios antes que ela fechasse a porta.

Fiquei ali por alguns minutos com a testa colada em sua porta, respirando suavemente para que ela não me ouvisse. Juntei o resto da minha dignidade, se é que eu ainda tinha alguma, para caminhar até o elevador. Estava tão distraído que não percebi alguém saindo dele quando abriu e sem querer trombei com um cara.

- Desculpe – murmurei um pouco atordoado ainda pelas emoções.

- Sem problemas. Hey, você está bem? – seu inglês estava carregado com sotaque francês.

- Sim, apenas coisas da vida – respondi. – Obrigado – levantei meu rosto a tempo de ver o cara assentindo. Vi seus olhos se arregalarem um pouco, mas no segundo seguinte ele voltou ao normal. Não dei importância e entrei no elevador, tudo o que eu queria agora era me enfiar na cama do hotel e dormir até a hora da minha viagem.

~**x**~

O dia seguinte a minha visita a Bella foi gasto dentro do quarto, fiquei entre um cochilo e outro, sempre a espera dela aparecer. Eu fiquei esperando que ela viesse pelo menos para o adeus fosse em um clima melhor. Mas quando a noite chegou e avançou, percebi que seria inútil esperar que ela aparecesse hoje.

Eu iria embora de manhã e ela não tinha aparecido, qualquer esperança de que ela viesse se despedir de mim já tinha sumido. Pensei em deitar para dormir logo e deixar essa agonia para trás, mas quando o fui fazer uma batida na porta chamou a minha atenção.

Já passava das 10 da noite e secretamente eu não estava preparado para o que eu vi ao abrir a porta. Quando abri a porta meu maior sonho, e pior pesadelo, estava ali.

Ela veio.

- Oi – Bella disse, piscando seus lindos olhos castanhos e movendo os lábios completamente vermelhos.

- Oi, entre – forcei-me a sair do caminho para que ela passasse. Observei que ela vestia um sobretudo preto, meias pretas e sapatos altos, uma pequena bolsa na mão, a qual ela deixou na mesa no seu caminho. (_look:_ _ /W2zXHJ_)

Ela olhou pela janela por um momento, antes de virar para mim, o silêncio pesando entre nós permanecendo assim por um par de minutos. Até que ela caminhou em minha direção a passos lentos, abrindo com delicadeza o sobretudo. Engoli em seco ao notar que a primeira coisa que apareceu foi pele, muita pele.

- Eu pensei que depois de tudo, nós merecemos uma despedida descente – murmurou terminando de abrir o sobretudo, o fazendo cair no chão.

Meus joelhos ficaram um pouco fracos, quando vi que Bella tinha apenas uma lingerie por baixo do sobretudo. Rendado e preto, no estilo que ela sabia que eu adorava. Não resisti, envolvendo minhas mãos na lateral do seu corpo e costas, ela se inclinou para mais perto, com as mãos apoiadas nos meus ombros. Seus saltos a deixavam na altura perfeita para aqueles lábios vermelhos alcançarem os meus com facilidade.

Um beijo de boca fechada levou o meu coração a mil por hora com uma facilidade incrível. Era apenas tocá-la para que tudo em mim se acendesse, nunca seria possível explicar tudo o que ela fazia comigo. Ela estava dando a mim uma parte do que eu queria, seu carinho, seu corpo, seu calor, seu cheiro. E mesmo sabendo que não seria o suficiente para viver, eu aceitei de bom grado.

Afastando o meus lábios dos dela, tomei um tempo para acariciar sua pele, olhando-a fixamente. Bella sustentou o meu olhar no seu, um sorriso misterioso brincando nos lábios, os seus dedos entrando pela barra da minha camisa, puxando-a rapidamente para cima. Logo estávamos apenas nos olhando e nos acariciando, meus dedos percorriam suas costas, barriga, lateral, colo, pescoço, nuca, e ela fazia o mesmo comigo, acrescentando um pouco de suas unhas. Não resisti mais, tirando seu sutiã e segurando seus seios, gemendo baixo ao sentir sua textura suave e a firmeza.

- Você é tão linda– sussurrei apertando seus mamilos e os puxando. Ela suspirou mordendo os lábios e fechando os olhos. – Eu não consigo imaginar ficar sem isso – falei sem perceber que pensei em voz alta.

- Shii, Edward, esqueça tudo, vamos ser apenas eu e você nessa noite, sim? – Bella segurou-me pela nuca, os olhos agora abertos e puxou-me em direção a cama.

Caindo na mesma, beijei-a agora com língua, mordidas, vontade. Ter seus seios apertados no meu peito era um sentimento simplesmente delicioso, igualmente com suas unhas deslizando pela minha pele. Apertei minhas mãos em sua cintura, a fazendo arquear um pouco em minha direção, os lábios soltando-se dos meus. Olhei rapidamente para eles, vendo que o vermelho estava espalhado e sabia que minha boca também deveria ser uma mistura de batom.

Lambi meus lábios descendo pelo seu pescoço, sugando ali, beijando. Subi uma mão até seu seio direito, apertando levemente enquanto distribuía beijos pelo seu colo até seu outro seio, tomando a carne firme e quente em minha boca. Desfrutei de cada centímetro dessa maciez antes de dar atenção ao seu mamilo que exigia isso de mim.

O rodeei com a língua, espiando sob os cílios a expressão dela. Olhos focados em mim, lábios entre os dentes e mechas de cabelo nos ombros, tão linda que dava vontade de tirar uma foto para ter essa imagem imortalizada. Voltei ao que estava fazendo antes, mordiscando a pontinha do seu mamilo, o que a fez gemer e suspirar o meu nome.

Depois de fazer o que eu queria, movi minha boca para seu seio que eu mantive estimulando, fazendo nele o mesmo processo que no outro. Bella gemeu mais, tirando o corpo um pouco do colchão e apertando suas pernas em torno das minhas. Beijei o espaço entre os seios, apertando-os juntos e mordiscando sua pele.

Levantei-me apenas o suficiente para poder beijá-la novamente, minhas mãos ainda apertando os montes macios. Afastei para olhá-la, um sorriso desenhando em seus lábios um pouco inchados pela intensidade dos beijos. Correspondi, voltando a descer pelo seu corpo, agora até suas pernas cobertas pelas meias. Ela ainda calçava os sapatos, os tirei cuidadosamente e apertei seus tornozelos. Minhas mãos percorreram as duas pernas juntas, até sua calcinha a qual retirei rapidamente pelas suas pernas.

Passei os dedos por seus grandes lábios molhados até seu clitóris, pressionando-o antes de voltar a explorar sua humidade e calor. Grunhi colocando dois dedos dentro dela, sentindo sua carne apertá-los, soltando a respiração forte entre os lábios subi em seu corpo para beijá-la enquanto meus dedos iam e vinham lentamente.

Puxando meus cabelos, Bella pediu por mais e dei a ela, colocando um terceiro dedo, girando e aumentando a velocidade deles. Os curvei um pouco para tocar naquele ponto que a fazia tremer, e certamente o resultado foi esse, meus dedos apertados pelo prazer dela e os dentes mordendo fortemente meu lábio inferior.

Esfreguei seu clitóris com o polegar fortemente, provocando um gemido forte e pressão em meus dedos, que voltei a tocar naquele ponto dela causando seu orgasmo.

- Edward... oh... – sua voz falhou quando seus olhos fecharam e meus cabelos foram puxados com mais força do que antes. Eu não reclamei, adorava vê-la se desfazer com meu toque.

- Isso, linda – sussurrei deixando beijos em sua clavícula.

Quando seu orgasmo terminou, retirei meus dedos dela e os levei para a boca, gemendo enquanto provava da sua essência. Seu peito subia e descia com a respiração ofegante, aproveitei enquanto ela se recuperava para tirar a calça de moletom que usava e a boxer, para logo voltar a deitar meu corpo no dela. Mas parece que esses não eram os planos de Bella que empurrou meus ombros até que eu estivesse deitado.

- Tem alguma camisinha por aqui? – perguntou quando segurou meu pau, subindo e descendo sua mão de forma calma.

- Creio que tenha no banheiro – respondi, ela logo saiu da cama caminhando até o cômodo, sorri observando sua bunda redonda e firme, rebolar com seus quadris. Ela era tão sexy e não precisava forçar.

Voltou com alguns pacotinhos na mão, deixou uns em cima do criado mudo e abriu um já sentando em minhas pernas para envolver o material em mim. Logo ela estava descendo seu corpo e meu pau estava dentro dela. Suspirei pela maravilhosa sensação, nunca iria sentir algo assim na vida, a impressão de que eu estava me encaixando com a pessoa certa.

Suas mãos apoiavam em meus ombros, enquanto seus quadris subiam e desciam, suspiros e gemidos preenchendo o quarto junto com o som dos nossos corpos. Agarrei seus seios que suavemente balançavam enquanto ela se movimentava, apertando as pontas e fazendo-a descer mais. Com a vontade de tê-los em minha boca, coloquei uma mão em sua cintura a fazendo parar de se movimentar. Bella franziu a testa para mim, e sorri posicionando-me sentado na cama sem sair de dentro dela.

Ela sorriu entendendo minha intensão e voltou a comandar os movimentos. Eu foquei em saborear da sua pele e carne macia, que eram seus seios. Nossos corpos estavam cobertos com um pouco de suor, senti o gosto salgado na língua sugando a pontinha deliciosa e que lhe daria ainda mais prazer. Fiquei feliz quando ela gemeu alto aumentando a velocidade. Dificultava um pouco manter seu seio em minha boca então movi meus lábios para seu pescoço.

Eu queria deixar uma marca para que ela se lembrasse de mim quando eu fosse embora. E assim o fiz, sugando forte e repetidas vezes a pele pálida ali, deixando uma grande marca vermelha, que com sorte estaria roxa amanhã. Usei também meus dentes, não de modo forte, apenas para mordiscar. Ela apertou sua boceta forte em torno de mim, dando uma sensação incrível quando ela desceu. Ambos gememos alto.

- Tão bom – Bella suspirou, enrolando seus dedos no meu cabelo.

- Eu sei – murmurei contra sua pele apertando meus dedos em suas laterais.

Os movimentos continuavam mais e mais rápidos por alguns minutos, ela sussurrou que iria gozar. Eu não estava longe e com suas unhas cavando em minha nuca, acompanhei seu orgasmo segundos depois. Seu corpo tremeu sobre o meu, segurei em seu queixo puxando seu rosto para o meu e beijando-a. Ela enrolou os braços em meu pescoço e nos beijamos lentamente, até que eu a deitei na cama. Afastei-me um pouco dela, tirando seus cabelos do seu rosto sorridente e seus olhos dilatados fixaram em mim. Sorri dando leves beijos nela, acariciando sua bochecha e sentindo seu perfume misturado com o cheiro de sexo.

- Isso foi incrível – falei enquanto ela brincava com meu cabelo.

- Sim, mas ainda não acabou – respondeu arranhando meu couro cabeludo. – Vamos apenas descansar um pouco, e continuar.

Por mais cinco horas fizemos sexo mais três vezes, além de sexo oral no banheiro. Nunca me cansaria de estar dentro dela e ter seu sabor em minha língua, com ela não importava se precisava comer ou dormir, os dias poderiam virar meses se eu estivesse com ela. Depois do banho nos enrolamos na cama, Bella me beijou lentamente, um beijo que sem palavras, sabíamos que era a despedida. Queria que isso durasse para sempre, mas eu sabia que isso era mesmo uma despedida.

Ela se aconchegou em mim depois, os braços envolvendo meu corpo. Suspirei contente adormecendo com seu calor e maciez contra meu corpo.Tão cedo meu celular despertou por causa do meu voo e antes de abrir os olhos senti que ela não estava mais aqui. Meu corpo estava frio sem seu calor e a cama também.

Abri os olhos para o quarto iluminado por poucos raios solares, suspirei sentando e mexendo nos meus cabelos. Ela tinha ido embora sem falar comigo, mas eu poderia imaginar que seria assim. Talvez ela achasse que eu daria algum tipo de show para que ela me aceitasse em sua vida. Encolhi os ombros e me arrastei para o banheiro, tomando um banho longo.

Saí me secando e peguei a roupa que eu tinha separado para viajar. Quando estava fechando o cinto da minha calça notei um envelope bege em cima da mesa, franzi a testa já sabendo que isso não estava lá antes. Peguei minha camisa, colocando sobre o ombro, peguei o envelope que com uma caligrafia que conhecia bem dizia: _Para Edward._

Meu coração saltou em me peito e ponderei se abria o envelope agora ou em New York. Decidi abrir em casa, pois dependendo do que estivesse aqui dentro a minha loucura poderia me fazer ir atrás dela, mas eu sabia que era perda de tempo. Coloquei a camisa, pegando as peças de roupas largadas na noite interior e coloquei na mala.

Peguei a chave do quarto, minha mala e saí. Na recepção pedi para fechar minha conta e um táxi para daqui a 40 minutos e fui para o restaurante do hotel servir de café da manhã. Tomei um café sem açúcar para acordar e comi alguns bolinhos de chocolate, antes de um funcionário avisar que minha conta estava fechada. Paguei o café da manhã, indo para a recepção. Logo depois de tudo estar acertado, meu táxi chegou e pedi para ir ao aeroporto.

Um pedaço do meu coração estava ficando nessa cidade, quando entrei no meu avião quase uma hora depois. Peguei o envelope que estava no meu casaco, pensando se abria agora. Dentro do avião não tinha mais como voltar e eu estava curioso para saber o que Bella tinha para dizer. Tomei uma grande respiração abrindo e retirando o papel lá de dentro.

_Querido Edward,_

_Parte dessa carta escrevi em minha casa, pois talvez eu não tivesse tempo de escrever quando acordasse, isso se eu passar essa última noite com você. Eu lhe devia essa despedida por tudo que te fiz passar, sei que não sou o tipo de pessoa que pede desculpas, mas as coisas não deveriam ter acontecido da forma que aconteceram._

_Posso não o amar, mas gosto de você, Edward, e desejo a você uma vida feliz. Não me procure e eu não vou lhe procurar, pelo menos não em alguns anos. Esqueça o que eu disse em NY quando me despedi, eu não vou voltar. Não é justo segurar o seu coração e lhe impedir de ter felicidade, quando não estou disposta a lhe dar o que você merece._

_Você é um homem doce, educado, bonito, inteligente, que tem amor pelo o que faz. Uma pessoa como você tem que encontrar um amor, alguém que vai lhe amar de corpo e alma, lhe fazer completamente feliz. Por mais que você queira, essa mulher não sou eu. Confesso que parte de mim queria que meu coração estivesse inteiro para que eu pudesse lhe entregar, mas sabemos da realidade. Eu sei que em algum lugar existe uma mulher que o merece._

_Minha vida não tem espaço para você, eu estou completamente focada em minha vida profissional e talvez me torne uma dessas mulheres que nunca se casam, envelhecem sozinhas, mas que o Mundo saberá que existo através das minhas criações. Não se pode ter tudo. _

_Volte para o seu lar, volte para sua família, apesar deles não gostarem de mim (e de nunca ter feito nada para eles gostarem), eles te amam e são tudo na sua vida. Eu queria ter a minha família ainda, mas não vou seguir com esse assunto, apenas quero que a felicidade seja algo possível para você, em todos os campos da vida, pessoal e profissional._

_Estou lhe dizendo adeus, mas pode não ser para sempre, quem sabe em algum momento no futuro nossos caminhos se cruzem e eu comprove que você é feliz?_

_Beijos,_

_Bella Swan_

_PS.: Acordei agora e só quero agradecer pela noite maravilhosa. Seja feliz. _

Agradeci por não ter ninguém sentado perto de mim e olhando para a janela, limpei algumas lágrimas que caíram enquanto a lia. Bella me mostrava que existia um coração ali dentro dela, sentimentos sinceros e desejos bons.

Diferente de antes, Bella não quebrou o meu coração, ela o libertou, mesmo sabendo que ela sempre estará dentro dele. Estava voltando para casa, decidido a viver e ser feliz, ainda que meu desejo de felicidade agora fosse outro, com o tempo as coisas poderiam mudar. Sorri pensando nela e desejando felicidade para sua vida também, pois apesar de tudo, ela era uma pessoa que sofreu o suficiente na vida e que merecia todo e qualquer sentimento bom.

_Eu vou viver, Bella, serei feliz, por você e por mim, _disse em pensamento enquanto olhava as nuvens através das janelas do avião.

Quem sabia o que o futuro teria para mim?

* * *

**N/B:** _Ai ai, esses dois! Apesar de tudo, eu não consigo odiar a Bella... Ela nunca iludiu o Edward, então ela não tem culpa se ele corre atrás dela ou tem essa ilusão sobre ela amá-lo, né? *esconde das pedras* Enfim, agora a Bella ~libertou~ nosso menino com essa carta, mas será que ele vai mesmo seguir em frente, uh? Dúvidas, dúvidas... Deixem comentários, seus lindos, para deixarem a Leili e eu felizes. bjbj Friida C_

* * *

**YAY! Aqui encerramos essa fase da fic, no próximo terá uma passagem de anos, e é a parte que eu mais esperava para escrever. Não vou deixar buracos, o que for essencial sobre o que aconteceu nesse período será narrado. **

** Bella não é tão má quando parece, ela tem um coração, em algum lugar... mas esses anos realmente serão longe um do outro, ela não mentiu sobre se focar em sua carreira, mas será que isso será suficiente para afastar Edward dos pensamentos de Bella? Vamos descobrir. **

**Eu vou postar no mês que vem, espero que entendam que escrever não é fácil, queria ser como algumas autoras que os capítulos saem feito água, mas comigo são inspirações que baixam do nada e eu aproveito para escrever.**

Fiquem ligados no meu group no facebook, o link está no meu perfil, vou postar alguns spoilers de #VC e outras fanfics por lá. Enfim nos encontramos em fevereiro ;)

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	13. Eu Ainda Me Importo

**VICIOUS CIRCLE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim e a maioria dos personagens a Stephenie Meyer. Essa não é uma história bonitinha, então fique preparado para tudo.

**Sinopse:** Ele queria que ela demonstrasse sentimentos, mas estava cada vez mais certo de que a garota era completamente seca. Isso não o impedia de amar Bella até o fundo da sua alma. Amava alguém que apenas pisava e desprezava o que ele sentia, usando-o como um objeto. Edward não sabia como acabar com essa obsessão por ela, mas será que isso seria possível, quando ela sempre estava assombrando seus pensamentos e sua vida?

* * *

**Capítulo XII – Eu ainda me importo**

_Who are you now?_

_Are you still the same or did you change somehow?_

_What do you do?_

_At this very moment when I think of you?_

**I Still… - Backstreet Boys**

**~x~**

_**Fevereiro de 2013**_

**Edward PDV**

O que pode mudar em 4 anos?

Muita coisa.

Passei de um homem desesperado pelo _amor_ de uma mulher que me _desprezava_, para um comprometido com uma mulher que poderia ser o sonho de qualquer pessoa.

Depois de ir até Paris atrás de Bella e não conseguir tê-la em minha vida, voltei para casa com um misto de emoções que variava da tristeza até uma certa alegria por ela desejar que eu fosse feliz e nos por ter nos dado _despedida_ memorável. Minha mãe não perguntou o que aconteceu e eu também não falei… apenas segui minha vida.

Peter teve muito que ouvir e me aconselhar quando voltei as minhas sessões. As minhas irmãs ficaram felizes ao verem que eu saia com mais frequência com o passar dos meses. Uma festa aqui, um happy hour ali, e aos poucos colocava a minha vida nos trilhos, mas não me sentia completamente livre, não até o dia de Ação de Graças de 2009.

A família toda estava reunida, juntamente com uma convidada das minhas irmãs, Katherina. Com sua torta de chocolate com noz-pecã, seus cabelos loiros e olhos expressivos, ela cativou-me com sua inteligência e conversa. Não tínhamos nos encontrado em uma ocasião assim desde que minhas irmãs tinham propositalmente tentado nos juntar.

Ela era bonita, engraçada, inteligente e caridosa. Estava a frente de uma nova ONG que ajudava na alfabetização de crianças carentes e moradores de rua. Após horas conversando sobre diversas coisas, a chamei para um encontro, e aos poucos ela entrou em minha vida. Em alguns meses, sua ONG já tinha grande apoio, incluindo o da minha família, e em um jantar para arrecadar fundos, nós fomos fotografados juntos dando um beijo no terraço.

A partir daí, além de namorado, éramos o casal preferido dos fotógrafos. Apesar de nunca ter sido famoso ou seguido por paparazzis, o carisma de Kath e seu trabalho social, chamava atenção. Até mesmo grandes políticos da cidade e suas esposas queriam se juntar a ela. A atenção era inevitável e eu acabei recebendo-a.

Não que eu fosse perseguido por aí, mas em eventos, algumas vezes andando pela rua junto a Kath ou em uma pequena pausa para um almoço calmo no Central Park, algumas fotos eram tiradas. Eu não me incomodava. Enquanto eu pudesse viver a minha vida em paz, não me importava em aparecer aqui e ali.

Meu relacionamento com Kath evoluiu com o tempo; eu me permiti viver e ser feliz com o que tinha. Mas não havia um dia que eu não pensasse em Bella, no que ela estaria fazendo, como sua vida andava, se ela estava com saindo com alguém. Não chafurdei na tristeza e no amor que eu ainda nutria por ela, apenas abri um espaço para uma nova vida e uma nova pessoa.

Eu aprendi a amar Kath, não era o mesmo amor que eu tinha por Bella, mas era amor. Ela era boa comigo, nós éramos bons juntos, não havia motivo para não deixar os sentimentos crescerem. E foi assim durante os últimos anos, viajamos juntos, namoramos, tivemos pequenos desentendimentos, mas nos resolvíamos com uma boa conversa. Tudo isso me levou a esse momento, onde eu olhava para esse anel em ouro com diamante e safiras.

Hoje era o dia dos namorados e depois de muito refletir, escolhi que o presente perfeito seria pedi-la em casamento. Minha vida estava boa assim e eu queria ter uma família. Kath era a mulher que poderia me oferecer isso. Guardei o anel novamente e voltei à cozinha a tempo de tirar o medalhão de filé mignon da grelha.

Ao mesmo tempo Kath entrou, avisando que tinha chegado. Nós não morávamos juntos, mas ela tinha a chave do meu apartamento, assim como eu tinha a chave do dela. Eu preferia assim, apesar dela ter dito que deveríamos morar juntos há mais de um ano, minha vida ainda não estava completamente no lugar. Eu tinha dias em que gostava de apenas sentar, ficar em silêncio e pensar na vida, ela poderia não entender isso e eu não queria ter que explicar que estava muitas vezes pensando na minha ex-namorada.

- Hey bonito, que cheiro é esse? – Kath entrou na cozinha e sorri desligando a grelha.

- É o nosso jantar. Medalhão de filé mignon com molho de mostarda, acompanhado de arroz com ervas.

- Meu estômago veio à vida – inclinei para dar um beijo rápido nela – Ainda bem que você planejou esse jantar em casa, eu estou morta. Tem essa estilista nova que eu estou pelejando para conseguir uma entrevista e–

- Não vamos falar de trabalho hoje – a interrompi –, tome um bom banho e quando você voltar à mesa estará posta com o nosso jantar.

- Obrigada – com mais um beijo ela saiu da cozinha.

No tempo que ela tomou o banho, terminei o molho e servi os pratos, com uma garrafa de Vinho PattiMalbec. Puxei a cadeira para ela sentar e com um sorriso de agradecimento, começamos nosso jantar. A nossa conversa centrou-se em sua ONG e o próximo evento beneficente daqui duas semanas, ela relaxou da pressão do trabalho. Posso dizer que o vinho também ajudou.

Quando terminamos peguei a torta de chocolate branco com frutas vermelhas na geladeira, compartilhamos um grande pedaço dela, enquanto estávamos aconchegados no sofá da sala e ouvindo uma música clássica suave ao fundo. Eram nesses pequenos momentos que eu me sentia feliz, mais do que em qualquer outro momento da vida. Ter Kath comigo, compartilhando um pequeno momento depois de um jantar com boa conversa.

Quando terminamos, coloquei o prato em cima da mesa de centro. Sentei e disse a ela que eu tinha um presente, sorrindo fui ao meu quarto para pegar a pequena caixa. Voltei e encontrei Kath sentada com uma caixa mãos.

- Eu sei que você não é do tipo colecionador de canetas, mas eu vi essa e achei que seria perfeita – abri a caixa e encontrei outra caixa em veludo que dentro continha uma caneta tinteiro crown prata.

- Ual. É linda, obrigado – a beijei rapidamente.

- Sério? Não sabia se seria um grande presente, mas é tão bonita – sorri tranquilizando-a.

- Sério, é perfeita. Vou usar em ocasiões especiais – pisquei e ela riu. – Agora o seu presente.

- Estou muito curiosa – ajeitou-se no sofá e tomei uma respiração profunda.

- Estamos juntos há tanto tempo, você me faz feliz, me faz bem, e eu quero dar o próximo passo com você – seus olhos brilharam enquanto ofegava. – Não sou tão bom com palavras para isso, mas eu te amo, e quero compartilhar minha vida totalmente com você, formar uma família, dormir e acordar ao seu lado. Você aceitaria ser a minha esposa?

- Sim – Kath murmurou com seus olhos lacrimejantes. Puxei a caixa do anel do meu bolso e abri. – Que lindo – suspirou e retirei o anel, deslizando em seu dedo – Eu te amo – disse antes de lançar-se em mim e me beijar. **_(Anel: bit . ly / YLXop6)_**

Terminamos a noite entre beijos, carícias e um sexo calmo. Era mais um passo no caminho da felicidade.

**~xXx~**

No dia seguinte a editora estava uma loucura. Assumi o posto do meu pai na editora há um ano. Eu não era mais um jornalista, era o que comandava todas as revistas, e não era um trabalho fácil. Por muitas vezes me peguei ligando para ele com um pedido de ajuda, o qual ele nunca recusou. Telefones tocavam, problemas apareciam e eu os resolvia com uma grande dor no pescoço.

Suspirei aliviado quando ao olhar pro relógio vi que estava perto da hora do almoço e Kath me esperava. Iríamos a um restaurante japonês e iria me empanturrar de sushi. Estiquei os braços espreguiçando-me e tentando me livrar um pouco da tensão. Disse a Jéssica, minha secretária, que iria almoçar e que quando voltasse ela poderia ir.

Entrei no elevador descendo alguns andares até da _Shine_, a revista de moda comandada por Alice, onde Kath tinha grande destaque, o que dava a ela sua própria sala. Bati na porta, e entrei enquanto ela terminava uma ligação com um suspiro frustrado.

- Pronta para... – algo em cima da mesa do seu escritório me fez parar no meio da frase. Era ela. Bella Swan na capa de uma revista como a nova promessa da Moda.

_Uma estilista americana que abriu caminho em Paris._

Meus lábios se repuxaram em um sorriso, depois de quatro anos ela realmente tinha conseguido o que queria. Imaginava o quanto isso a fazia feliz...

- Por que esse sorriso Edward? – Kath chamou a minha atenção com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Nada, eu estava me lembrando de uma piada idiota – menti, sorrindo do jeito que ela gostava. – Vamos almoçar querida?

- Sim, estou morrendo de fome. Estou para ficar louca já, um pouco de saquê e algum peixe cru pode me animar – eu ri beijando sua testa e saímos da redação.

Caminhamos até um sushi próximo e fizemos o nosso pedido. Minha mente estava vagando para aquela revista, e a vontade de passar em uma banca para comprar uma edição era tentador. Eu queria saber como ela estava – pelo menos profissionalmente – e quase entrei no site da revista pelo meu celular, mas seria arriscado fazer isso agora. Logo nossos pedidos chegaram e começamos a comer.

- Eu não entendo essa dificuldade de conseguir uma entrevista – ela murmurou descansando o queixo nas mãos.

- Entrevista com quem? – perguntei.

- Com essa estilista, Bella Swan – quase engasguei com o pedaço de sushi. – Ela está na capa da Glamour, com uma entrevista incrível. Poxa, a Shine é uma revista conhecida agora, não custa nada uma entrevista, mas está tão difícil, a Vogue vai fazer uma sessão com ela semana que vem. Vamos ficar para trás, ela é uma promessa da moda, precisamos dela na capa.

- Ela trabalhou na Vogue, deve querer sair lá – falei sem perceber as palavras que saiam da minha boca.

- Como você sabe disso? Você leu algo sobre ela? – Kath levantou as sobrancelhas surpresa.

_Conto ou não que Bella Swan é minha ex-namorada? _Bem somos noivos agora e não é bom mentir, sendo assim respirei fundo para contar a verdade.

- Eu a conheço. Na verdade nós namoramos, mas isso foi a muito tempo, a conheci quando comecei a faculdade – a expressão dela era impagável.

- Você namorou Bella Swan? Wow – ela virou seu saquê quase todo de uma vez. – Você ainda fala com ela? Suas irmãs também?

- Isso foi há muito tempo. Não tenho mais contato com ela e minhas irmãs não tiveram um bom _relacionamento _com ela – expliquei encolhendo os ombros.

- Esse foi aquele seu relacionamento complicado, que até hoje eu não sei qual a complicação?

- Sim, mas eu prefiro não falar disso. Olha, Bella deve ter uma vida ocupada agora, mas não desista da entrevista.

- Ela deve saber que eu sou sua namorada, será que ela não quer dar a entrevista de propósito? – Kath esfregou a testa tensa. – Não acredito nisso.

- Não acho que esse seja o motivo, ela não misturaria a vida pessoal com a profissional.

- Certo, se você diz – suspirou. – Vou continuar tentando essa entrevista. Agora entendo porque a Alice jogou isso para mim, ela sabe que é importante ter a Bella na revista, mas não queria lidar com ela.

- Deve ser. Não vamos deixar isso estragar nosso almoço, tenho certeza que você vai conseguir a entrevista, okay? Não desista.

- Não vou – ela sorriu um pouco estranho. – Só estou um pouco chocada.

- Não é nada demais – sorri. – Estava pensando em ir ao teatro no final de semana. Quer ver algo na Broadway?

Assim começamos outra conversa e terminamos nosso almoço. Voltamos para a editora, onde me afundei no trabalho novamente. Essa noite Kath iria para o apartamento dela, e só nos encontraríamos amanhã para um almoço na casa dos meus pais. Terminei o expediente mais tarde que o habitual, desci até o estacionamento e entrei no meu Audi vermelho. Nada melhor do que dirigir um carro novo, confortável e que eu estava completamente _apaixonado_.

No caminho vi uma banca aberta e por impulso parei em frente a ela. Entre as várias revistas de moda, estava ela, estampando a capa da Glamour com seus lindos olhos castanhos. Peguei a revista e paguei, coloquei no banco do passageiro, dirigindo para casa. No caminho passei em uma pizzaria, comprei uma pizza média e finalmente fui para casa.

Tomei um banho rápido, coloquei uma roupa confortável, sentei no meu sofá e com pizza acompanhada de uma cerveja, abri a revista. Procurei a página da matéria sobre Bella e suspirei ao ver suas fotos. Ela estava tão linda, o cabelo mais curto e escuro. A matéria falava basicamente sobre ela ser uma estilista nova, com grande ideias e que estava conquistando seu espaço. Li a matéria e boa parte da sua entrevista, até ela falar de Paris.

.

.

_**G: Por que Paris?**_

_BS: Por que não Paris? Eu sempre tive esse sonho que estudar moda aqui e conquistar meus objetivos. Pode parecer fácil, mas foi um pouco difícil deixar os EUA para trás._

_**G: Difícil? Alguém importante ficou para trás?**_

_BS: Talvez [risos] _

**Bella Swan é encantadora e talentosa. Mas parece que ela deixou alguém especial por aqui. Seja quem for, ele mexeu com ela e ainda mexe.**

_**G: Você é uma garota misteriosa com relação a sua vida amorosa. Existe alguém ocupando seu coração? Você é vista com bastante frequência na presença de Henri Russeau. Ele é o homem que faz você suspirar?**_

_BS: Não tenho ninguém ocupando meu coração. Tenho amigos incríveis, Henri é um deles, apenas um bom amigo que me ajudou bastante desde que eu cheguei a Paris._

_**G: Você é tão bonita, como pode estar solteira? Isso é estranho.**_

_BS: Obrigada, mas não é tão estranho quanto parece. Minha vida é muito corrida, prefiro não me envolver em um relacionamento e não ter tempo para ele. Não me envolvi com ninguém em muitos anos, faz falta ter alguém especial, mas agora não é o momento._

_**G: Tenho certeza que muitos homens lá fora não se incomodariam em ter um relacionamento mesmo que pequeno, com você.**_

_BS: Pode ser que sim, mas relacionamento não é o meu foco. Estou completamente- _

_._

_._

Não terminei de ler, com os pensamentos em outro lugar.

_Por que aquele talvez quando perguntaram de alguém especial? Eu seria essa pessoa? Henri era apenas só o seu amigo? Ela estava realmente solteira?_

Engoli em seco, sentindo o coração acelerar. Fechei a revista antes que mais dúvidas me invadissem e resolvi tomar outro banho, frio dessa vez. Eu agora era um homem comprometido, não poderia deixar meu coração ser invadido novamente por Bella. Joguei a revista no lixo quando voltei para a sala.

Abri a janela respirando o ar gelado da cidade e tomei um dos meus remédios para dormir que eu não usava a um bom tempo. Era melhor dormir do que me deixar ser tragado por aqueles sentimentos novamente. Não demorei a dormir e tive uma boa noite sem sonhos.

Na manhã seguinte liguei para Peter, ele estava com um tempo livre e fui até ele para falar do que aconteceu ontem. Ele disse que era normal sentir isso, pensei em Bella durante muito tempo, mas também não poderia me deixar ser mergulhado nesses pensamentos. Eu tinha uma vida diferente agora. Eu deveria me focar nisso.

E era o que eu pretendia fazer.

~xXx~

No mês que se seguiu, tentei pensar o menos possível naquele _talvez_ e nos sentimentos que isso me provocava. Saí com Kath várias vezes, passávamos mais noites juntos e estava começando a pensar em morar com ela antes do casamento – este que tínhamos marcado para o final do ano.

Tinha terminado de desligar o telefone quando Kath entrou na minha sala com um sorriso enorme e dando pulos de alegria.

- Eu consegui, eu consegui – ela pulou no meu colo e me deu um beijo forte que eu me assustei um pouco.

- O que você conseguiu? – perguntei sem fôlego.

- A entrevista com Bella Swan, finalmente. Só vamos precisar ver os detalhes, mas parece que será pessoalmente.

- Pessoalmente? Você vai até Paris? – levantei as sobrancelhas.

- Não, ela vem para New York – não tive tempo para expressar uma reação, pois uma batida na porta me interrompeu. Kath saiu do meu colo a tempo de Jéssica abrir a porta.

- Desculpe, Sr. Cullen, mas chegou uma correspondência importante para o senhor – ela entrou no escritório, e colocou a carta em cima da mesa. Saiu rapidamente.

Peguei o envelope elegante, abrindo com cuidado e tirei um convite.

_Sr. Edward Cullen,_

_O Senhor está sendo convidado a comparecer ao Baile de Gala da Machaut em New York, para o anuncio oficial da nova loja da marca que terá a assinatura da nossa talentosa estilista, Bella Swan._

_The Plaza NY – Terrace Room_

_23 de março de 2013 às 19hrs_

O convite acompanhava dois pequenos cartões magnéticos, que com a confirmação da minha presença e do acompanhante eles colocariam meus dados e o da pessoa.

- O que é? – tinha me esquecido da presença de Kath, ela estava sentada na minha mesa e me olhava curiosamente.

- Um convite – estendi para ela, que leu rapidamente.

- Oh, então é por isso que ela vem à cidade semana que vem – murmurou. – De uma coisa serviu você ter namorado ela, temos convites para a festa.

- Sim – sorri tentando não transparecer o meu nervoso.

- Será que suas irmãs também receberam? Pelo menos a Alice. Mas você disse que elas não se davam bem.

- Não sei – respirei fundo tentando acalmar o meu coração acelerado.

- Vou voltar para a _Shine_ tenho muita coisa que planejar. Ligue e confirme nossa presença na festa – depois de me dar um beijo rápido, ela saiu.

Cocei os olhos e peguei uma garrafa de água no frigobar no canto do meu escritório. Bebi da garrafa quase toda de uma vez, sentando na minha cadeira novamente e voltei a olhar para o convite.

O que pode mudar em 4 anos?

Muita coisa.

Mas algo ainda não mudou: eu ainda me importava com Bella, eu ainda pensava em Bella, e o que mais me assustava e ao mesmo tempo me emocionava, era que de uma forma ou de outra, eu ainda estava_ apaixonado_ por Bella.

* * *

**N/B: **_Ai, ai esse noivado do Edward. Não aprovo mesmo! Por mais que faça bem pra ele e tudo mais, sou completamente do time da Bella nessa fic. Hahaha. Anyways, falando na Bella… o que foi essa entrevista? Apenas morri. Quero ler o resto. Edward bem que podia terminar de ler para nós, né? *risos* Enfim, deixem reviews para a felicidade da Leili (e a minha também.) Bj, bj. Friida._

* * *

**E começamos a fase importante da fic, o presente! Edward está noivo (não gostei, acho ofensivo esse noivado ok, mas eu tinha que coloca), mas podemos ver que a Bella não saiu do coração dele, mesmo depois de 4 anos. O próximo capítulo será narrado pela Bella, o que será que ela sente? Tem uma preview disso no meu group do facebook, só ir no meu perfil que tem o link na descrição!**

**Mas eu vou enviar outra preview para quem comentar, quem não tiver conta no FF deixa o e-mail substituindo os simbolos por nomes, por exemplo: _vicious_**_(underline)**circle**(arroba)**email**(ponto)**com**_**. **

**Aproveito para indicar uma fanfic que eu beto, da Mariana, Bella Malice: **_www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/9043036/1/_

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo**

**xx**


	14. Sentimentos Inúteis

**VICIOUS CIRCLE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim e a maioria dos personagens a Stephenie Meyer. Essa não é uma história bonitinha, então fique preparado para tudo.

**Sinopse:** Ele queria que ela demonstrasse sentimentos, mas estava cada vez mais certo de que a garota era completamente seca. Isso não o impedia de amar Bella até o fundo da sua alma. Amava alguém que apenas pisava e desprezava o que ele sentia, usando-o como um objeto. Edward não sabia como acabar com essa obsessão por ela, mas será que isso seria possível, quando ela sempre estava assombrando seus pensamentos e sua vida?

* * *

**Capítulo XIII – Sentimentos Inúteis  
**

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken I'm not the type to get upset and cry_

_Cause I never leave my heart open never hurts me say goodbye_

_Relationships don't get deep to me never got the whole in love thing_

_And someone can say they loved me truly but at the time it don't mean a thing_

_**Cry – Rihanna**_

**Bella PDV**

_**Fevereiro de 2013**_

Com o passar dos anos eu consegui o que queria na minha vida pessoal. Eu era uma das estilistas da Machaut, uma promessa no mundo da Moda. Eu ainda não iria estrear em uma semana da moda ainda, eu precisava seguir um longo caminho para isso, mas apenas ter o prazer de trabalhar para a Sarah era mais do que eu poderia imaginar conseguir.

Henri sempre esteve ao meu lado, um amigo, um bom ombro para desabafos e uma força que às vezes eu não tinha. Não voltamos a nos envolver de uma outra maneira, éramos quase como irmãos a essa altura. Ele era a pessoa mais importante que eu tinha na minha vida nesse momento, alguém que realmente se preocupava comigo.

Ele era quem me lembrava de que eu tinha que parar, respirar, comer, ou eu não faria nada disso. Isso aconteceu depois que ele me viu sem almoçar 3 dias seguidos, sua preocupação comigo era uma das coisas que eu mais apreciava.

Confesso que depois da morte dos meus pais, eu senti falta de ter um cuidado assim, alguém ao meu lado. Desde a morte deles eu era emancipada, não tinha parentes vivos e não tinha padrinhos também. Eu tinha a opção de morar com uns amigos dos meus pais, mas eu preferi seguir a minha vida sozinha.

Foi difícil ser uma garota de 16 anos morando só, mas eu sempre tive um lado maduro, aprendi a lidar com a vida de uma forma fácil. Claro que eu tinha pessoas ao meu lado, mas nenhuma útil para mim. Na verdade tinha alguém, mas só de pensar o ódio fervia dentro de mim.

Mas depois de tanto tempo ter alguém que se preocupava tanto comigo, de uma maneira doce e amorosa era ótimo. Edward também se preocupava comigo, mas nossa relação confusa não dava muita abertura para momentos assim sempre. _Edward_. De uma forma ou de outra meus pensamentos sempre se voltavam para ele.

Cocei meus olhos cansados de tanto desenhar e bocejei olhando as horas. Passava das 2 da manhã e eu tinha que levantar antes das 7. Guardei os desenhos já feitos e fui para o meu quarto. Meu apartamento era maior que o primeiro que morei em Paris, mas eu continuava tendo uma linda vista. O Rio Sena.

O clima frio da cidade me dava a oportunidade de me agasalhar, usar um cobertor bem quentinho e me afundar na cama. Muitos lá fora estavam aconchegados nos braços de alguém, esquentando o corpo com o calor de outra pessoa, mas fazia bastante tempo que eu não sabia o que era isso. Digo, no sentido íntimo, pois muitas vezes Henri me fazia companhia e eu muito cansada dormia encostada nele, ou tirava um cochilo abraçada.

Eu sentia falta de um par de braços em especial, um que tinha o melhor perfume de todos, a voz mais doce e o calor mais aconchegante. Gemi internamente por meus pensamentos. Eu sabia que era o dia dos namorados que estava me deixando assim. Amanhã, ou melhor, hoje, era comemorado esse dia que eu não tinha por que me importar. Mas uma parte de mim se importava. Principalmente quando eu pensava que _ele_ estaria comemorando esse dia com outra, com uma que o faz feliz como eu não pude.

Mordi o interior da minha bochecha com força para reprimir a dor que começou a crescer em minha garganta. Eu odiava pensar nessas coisas, eu odiava ser a garota do _coração partido_, eu odiava sentir o que sentia quando não podia mais o fazer. _Já se passaram anos, Bella, supere!_ Gritei a mim mesma em pensamento.

Desviei meu foco para os inúmeros problemas que teria que resolver amanhã e logo minha mente se desligou e eu dormi. Mas não foi um sono pacífico já que os olhos verdes que me assombravam visitaram os meus sonhos.

**~xXx~**

Eu estava exausta enquanto engolia meu terceiro copo de café do dia, café forte e amargo. Combinava com o meu humor. Passei o dia entre reuniões loucas, supervisão das minhas peças para a próxima estação. E Henri mandando eu parar de tomar café. O que não funcionou, é claro.

Por volta de 1 da tarde, ele quase gritou comigo para que eu comesse a salada com frango que ele trouxe, junto com um copo de suco de laranja. Comi sem muita fome, mas enquanto a última folha não desapareceu, ele não saiu da minha sala. Estaria _livre_ dele pela tarde, já que ele iria fazer uma sessão de fotos.

A tarde não foi tão movimentada quanto a parte da manhã, pude sair no meu horário e aproveitei para dar um pulo na Pierre Hermé, comprei uma caixa com macarons e chocolates. A loja estava bem movimentada devido ao _tema _de hoje.

Foi impossível esquecer já que várias funcionárias receberam flores, chocolates, presentes, mensagens dos namorados(as). Todas sabiam que eu não tinha um relacionamento, não _jogavam_ as coisas na minha cara, mas ainda assim era irritante e triste.

Comi alguns chocolates enquanto dirigia para casa, era tão clichê afogar os sentimentos em chocolate, mas eu não podia evitar. Tomei um longo banho e preparei um sanduíche rápido com a carne assada que eu tinha preparado ontem à noite. Depois de comer peguei a minha caixa de macarons e saí de casa.

Fui para a Torre Eiffel, era o local onde eu ficava em dias como esse. Comia meus doces e olhava os casais felizes sabendo que eu nunca teria aquilo, pelo menos não jovem o suficiente para aproveitar. Desejava não ser como eu era, não estar quebrada como estava, queria ter um _sentimento_ assim. Sorrir sinceramente para alguém, ter a certeza de que essa pessoa não enfiaria uma faca nas minhas costas.

Sentei em um banco, comendo um macaron lentamente e sentindo o frio da cidade. Eu não podia mudar quem eu era e sabia que tinha perdido a chance de ter um sentimento assim no momento que empurrei Edward para o mundo. Agora ele tinha alguém que poderia dar a ele tudo o que ele merecia.

- Bella, Bella, Bella. – ouvi a voz suave de Henri e olhei para cima. Ele estava parado na minha frente com um sorriso no rosto.

- Como você me achou? – perguntei fazendo uma careta.

- Como? Bella, você vem para cá todos os anos. Mas é a primeira vez que eu te vejo aqui sem alguma bebida na mão – ele brincou sentando ao meu lado. – Você está bem?

- Estou – sorri estendendo a caixa para ele, que recusou o doce – Apenas terminando meu dia bem.

- Eu te conheço querida, não adianta tentar mentir para mim. Sei no que você estava pensando – ele afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo que estava no meu rosto. – Não queria que você pensasse nele, Bella. Isso te machuca.

- Não machuca – respondi rapidamente. – Só penso no que poderia ter sido minha vida se eu fosse diferente.

- Você não gosta da sua vida agora?

- Eu amo a minha vida agora, Henri. Não trocaria o que eu tenho, isso daqui que eu estou vivendo é todo o meu sonho.

- Então não pense no que você _não tem,_ Bella. Não se preocupe com isso agora, você vai ter isso, eu sei que vai.

- Não vou, Henri. Eu tive a minha chance, inúmeras vezes e joguei todas fora, mas tudo bem – dei de ombros forçando um sorriso.

- Não diga isso, você não sabe do futuro. Agora você quer ir comigo tomar alguma coisa? Ou quer ficar sentada aqui?

- Quero ir pra casa – murmurei e levantamos.

O resto da noite tomamos vinho e cerveja, comemos muitas batatas fritas que Henri comprou em uma lanchonete da esquina da minha casa e falamos bobagens. Perguntei porque ele não tinha um encontro para hoje, ele disse que preferiria passar o tempo comigo que era mais inteligente e interessante que qualquer outra garota.

Eu ri beijando-o fortemente na bochecha, e não percebi quando dormi, só sabia que estava na minha cama e aconchegada nos braços do meu amigo. Poderia não ser um aconchego romântico, mas era o que eu precisava.

**~xXx~**

Na sexta Sarah pediu que eu fosse almoçar com ela, óbvio que eu não neguei e me vi com ela em um ótimo restaurante, o _Les Bouquinistes._ Estava desfrutando de um delicioso robalo assado com cogumelos e batatas cozidas, coberta por um molho delicioso de amêndoas. Eu sabia que esse almoço não era apenas pela minha companhia e estava ansiosa para o que Sarah iria me falar.

E o assunto veio no momento em que pedimos nossa sobremesa. Sarah sorriu para mim e cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa.

- Bella, querida, você já deve ter percebido que esse almoço não é apenas para ter o prazer de conversar com você – ela riu e eu acompanhei. – Mas eu quero te fazer uma proposta.

- De quê?

- Você é de longe uma das melhores estilistas da marca e eu tenho certeza que você está pronta para o próximo passo. – remexi inquietamente minhas mãos no meu colo. – O que você acha de ter uma loja da Machaut com a sua assinatura?

Durante 10 segundos eu fiquei de olhos arregalados e sem fala. _Ter uma loja só com as minhas peças?_ Era mais do que eu poderia sonhar.

- Eu ficaria honrada, Sarah, representar a sua marca e ter uma loja com as minhas peças é incrível.

- Eu sabia que você iria gostar – ela sorriu. – Mas só temos uma questão.

- Qual?

- A loja não será aqui em Paris. Mas você pode escolher entre dois lugares, Londres ou New York. Eu iria oferecer New York direto, uma loja na Quinta Avenida. Mas eu sei que você veio de lá, talvez não queira voltar. Então tenho a opção de Londres.

- Eu... eu não sei para onde ir – falei com sinceridade.

Olha Bella, eu não preciso da sua resposta agora, vou te dar uma semana, pense bem onde você quer ir. É uma decisão que você não vai poder voltar atrás, já que a outra loja vai para as mãos de outro estilista.

E essa conversa ficou na minha cabeça pelo restante do dia e pela noite. Henri não veio jantar comigo então passei meu tempo comendo pizza e tomando vinho, pensando no que iria fazer. Tive o meu momento masoquista entrando em tablóides americanos, mas para a minha sorte, não tinha nada de novo sobre Edward e sua namorada.

Reprimi a vontade de bater a cabeça na parede e fui para o meu ateliê. Desenhei até tarde novamente, e ao dormir seus olhos me dominaram. Era quase uma rotina. Sábado era dia de trabalho novamente, mas todos saíam por volta do meio-dia. Decidi ir fazer umas compras e consegui um horário vago no salão, tirei a tarde para me mimar e manter a mente na minha decisão.

Saí sozinha à noite para beber um pouco, já que Henri tinha um encontro. Alguns franceses muito bonitos se aproximaram de mim durante o tempo que fiquei no local, mas nenhum deles me parecia interessante, nenhum deles era o que eu realmente desejava. Já estava ficando conformada de que seria uma estilista famosa, rica e cheia de gatos. Não homens bonitos, mas os animais.

Era muito estranho me ver assim, afastada de uma vida sexual ótima. Antes de Edward eu não me importava em dormir com homens diferentes toda a semana, mas agora nada me chamava mais a atenção. Os únicos orgasmos que tive nos últimos anos foram estimulados por brinquedos sexuais e a imagem mental de Edward; Apesar de já ter se passado tantos anos, eu não esquecia de como era o seu corpo nu. Cada detalhe estava gravado como fogo em minha memória.

Voltei para casa de táxi e terminei a noite com um dos meus objetos de borracha e um prazer quase nada satisfatório. Eu era tão patética vivendo assim, vivendo da forma que eu jamais quis deixar que meu coração e mente fossem lançados.

Domingo desenhei mais algumas peças que tive ideia, mas passei o resto do dia no sofá assistindo filmes de terror e comédia, nada de romance para mim, muito menos cenas de sexo. Henri apareceu perto do sol se por com sacolas nas mãos. Ele iria fazer seu creme de batata e alho com o melhor pão da cidade.

Eu ainda não tinha contado para ele sobre a proposta da Sarah e vi a melhor oportunidade quando sentamos no meu sofá com nossas tijelas de creme fumegante.

- Sarah me ofereceu uma loja com a minha assinatura – falei enquanto mergulhava um pedaço de pão no creme e dava uma mordida.

- Ual, sério? E onde?

- Ela me deu opções. Londres ou... New York – desviei meu olhar para a tv, não querendo ver sua expressão agora.

- E você escolheu New York. – Não era uma pergunta.

- Na verdade eu ainda não decidi. Não sei se quero voltar pra lá – olhei para ele e Henri tinha uma das sobrancelhas arqueada.

- Tem certeza?

- Não sei, Henri. Um lado meu quer, mas outro só pensa em seguir em frente. Talvez voltar para New York não seja a melhor opção.

- Eu vou te apoiar no que você decidir, Bella, mas quero que escolha pelos motivos certos, por seu trabalho, não por uma pessoa. E você sabe do que eu estou falando.

_Sim, eu sabia._

Henri me conhecia tão bem e sabia que eu acompanhava a vida do Edward de longe. Ele estava presente no dia em que vi as primeiras fotos do Edward com sua namorada. O resultado foi um vaso estilhaçado, quando peguei a primeira coisa que tinha na frente e joguei na parede. Não foi muito maduro, mas eu precisava extravasar o sentimento de raiva que me dominou.

Depois de comer e assistir filmes, Henri se instalou no quarto de hóspedes e pela manhã iríamos juntos a empresa. Dormi boas horas e quando acordei me sentia estranhamente feliz. Tomei um banho e fui para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã. Henri apareceu com seu iPhone na mão e tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas. Não perguntei o que ele estava vendo. Depois de um beijo estalado na minha bochecha de bom dia, ele foi tomar banho enquanto eu fazia chocolate quente do jeito que ele gostava.

Deixei o que ele precisava pegar para comer no balcão e fui para o meu quarto, pegando meu notebook na escrivaninha e abrindo. Enquanto esperei ligar e conectar a internet, para dar uma mordida na minha torrada com ovos e abri o navegador, logando no meu e-mail.

Olhei as coisas importantes, terminando de comer a torrada e tomando goles da minha bebida quente e deliciosa. Henri entrou no quarto com uma torrada e caneca na mão. Sentou ao meu lado, me cutucando com o cotovelo.

- Você não cansa de se torturar, Bella? – lancei um olhar feio em direção a ele.

- Cale-se, Henri. Eu não estou me torturando, estou apenas olhando o meu e-mail e tomando um café da manhã.

- Então veja logo os sites de fofocas, você vai querer saber qual é a nova do seu querido Edward. Quem sabe assim você desapega de uma vez. – Ele tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Com outra aba aberta, fui ao google e cliquei em 'Notícias', logo pesquisando o nome de Edward.

Um nó se formou em minha garganta ao ver o que vários sites diziam.

_'Depois de 3 anos juntos, Edward Cullen e Katherina Perteson estão oficialmente noivos.'_

A notícia ainda era acompanhada de uma foto do dia anterior onde Katherina ostentava uma aliança com um diamante enorme.

Para meu total desespero, Edward e sua namorada sem sal, Katherina, eram os queridinhos da mídia _Nova-iorquina_, o que os faziam ser notícia quase toda a semana.

- Agora você vai parar de perseguir as notícias deles como fez durante todo esse tempo, Bella? – Henry perguntou tirando o computador da minha frente.

- Eu tenho uma ligação para fazer. – Ignorei sua pergunta, discando o número que precisava. – Sarah, eu já tenho a minha resposta.

- _Já? Pensei que levaria mais tempo. Então, qual foi a sua decisão?_

- Eu vou para New York – Henri me olhou chocado, e desviei o rosto para terminar a minha ligação. Quando desliguei eu juro que ele estava a um ponto de ter um colapso.

Peguei meu computador de volta, olhando novamente a notícia do Edward, procurando outras fotos em outros sites. Eu era uma maldita mesmo. Henri me chamou várias vezes, mas o ignorei até que ele falou mais firme.

- Bella, olha para mim! – levantei o olhar do meu computador e ele suspirou, sentando-se a minha frente – O que você vai fazer em New York? Me fale seus reais motivos.

- Eu preciso saber se ele realmente está feliz – encolhi os ombros.

- Essa é a maior bobagem que eu já ouvi. Ele ter ficado noivo já não mostra a felicidade? Ou você queria que ele andasse com uma placa de neon em cima da cabeça escrito 'Sou um homem feliz'? – revirei os olhos.

- Não é isso. É que... – respirei fundo. – Eu fiz Edward sofrer por muito tempo. Tenho que ter certeza de que ele realmente é feliz, de que essa... essa mulher o faz feliz. Ele foi o melhor namorado que eu tive e em troca disso dei a ele muito tempo apenas de sofrimento. Henri, eu realmente me arrependo disso. De ter feito tanto mal para ele.

Henri olhou-me atentamente por alguns minutos, antes de soltar algo entre um bufo e suspiro.

- E você quer fazer isso como? Indo atrás dele? Bagunçando a vida dele novamente?

- Não. Eu vou encontrar com ele, mas sem qualquer intenção diferente. Só quero conversar com ele e o ver. Edward é uma pessoa que não sabe mentir, os olhos dele são totalmente sinceros. Eu juro, Henri, que se ele estiver feliz, apaixonado, eu não vou mais atrás dele.

- E quem lhe garante que ele não vai atrás de você? Ele passou anos obcecado por você, Bella. Chegou ao ponto de vir aqui. Acha que será bom ir procurá-lo? Não pensa na possibilidade de você destruir a relação que ele construiu durante esses anos? – olhei para o meu colo.

Henri era a minha consciência falando, eu sabia que não deveria ir para New York, eu não deveria entrar na vida do Edward de novo. Mas eu precisava. Eu devia isso a ele.

- Ele deve ter deixado todos os sentimentos de lado, ou simplesmente esquecido. Já se passaram 4 anos, se ele construiu um relacionamento é sinal que não gosta mais de mim – _eu acho_, completei mentalmente. Mas algo dentro de mim apertou-se um pouco ao pensar que ele pudesse ter me esquecido.

- Não é tão simples quanto parece, Bella. Nunca é. Edward pode ter começado a namorar, ficado noivo, mas ele ainda pode ter sentimentos por você. Pense bem no que vai fazer, Bella. Se você se arrepende de ter feito Edward sofrer, não procure acabar com a felicidade dele novamente.

- Eu não quero isso – murmurei. Henri tirou meu computador do meu colo e me abraçou. – Ele merece ser feliz, ele não tem culpa de nada. Não foi ele que-

- Shhhii... não precisa falar nada – ele acariciou meus cabelos, enquanto eu me apertava em seus braços. – Não sei o que fazer com você, Bella, mas eu estou com você. Mesmo não concordando.

- Obrigada, você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter – ele riu, me afastando para olhar o meu rosto.

- E eu vou com você – arregalei os olhos.

- O que? Não, Henri, a sua vida é aqui. Não quero fazer você deixar sua cidade, não posso pedir isso – ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não disse que você está pedindo, eu disse que vou. É o melhor, sou fotógrafo da marca, sou o _seu_ fotógrafo, nós trabalhamos bem juntos. Tenho certeza de que a Sarah vai apoiar – suspirei e sorri, assentindo.

- Tudo bem, vai ser legal ter você por perto.

- Sim, vou estar por perto para puxar a sua orelha se fizer besteira, vou manter você sã.

Nós rimos e o abracei mais uma vez. Agora eu tinha que comprar duas passagens, reservar dois quartos de hotel e organizar minha loja. Depois eu apenas esperaria o dia de ir.

******~xXx~**

Os dias passaram voando, eu estava completamente ocupada entre organizar minha coleção para um desfile em New York, as roupas para a loja, a organização da festa de lançamento, e tudo estava me deixando a beira de um ataque de nervos. Eu praticamente não comia, apenas de manhã e à noite. O único momento que eu tinha paz era no meu apartamento, dentro da minha banheira e com uma taça de vinho, antes de jantar algo que eu comprava, porque não tinha cabeça para preparar nada.

Dois dias antes da minha viagem eu disse a Henri que iria mudar o visual. Ele ficou surpreso com a minha decisão, mas como sempre esteve ao meu lado. Passei horas no melhor salão de Paris, nas mãos dos melhores profissionais, fiz tudo o que tinha direito. Foi o meu dia de relaxar.

Adorei a nova cor do meu cabelo, todos ficaram impressionados com a mudança e era bom saber que acertei na minha escolha. Meu último dia em Paris eu passei empacotando coisas de 9 da manhã até às 10 da noite. Eu tinha mudado de apartamento, esse era maior do que o antigo e eu tinha muita coisa de trabalho que deveria levar. Livros, revistas, materiais, coisas que não poderiam ficar aqui.

O apartamento seria alugado com um contrato de 6 meses, era o tempo que eu tinha para decidir morar de vez em New York. Pela última vez em Paris, deitei em minha cama e adormeci em menos de um minuto.

No dia seguinte, acordei às 9 da manhã, meu voo sairia às 2 da tarde, então apenas peguei o que eu levaria na viagem. O resto das minhas coisas seriam enviadas no dia seguinte pela empresa de mudança. Sarah iria mandar sua assistente pessoal cuidar disso.

Encontrei com Henri antes de ir, para tomarmos um café da manhã, mas que seria quase um almoço para nós dois por causa do horário e por ser nossa última refeição antes de entrarmos no avião. Tudo estava passando muito rápido, logo estava na primeira classe, ao lado de Henri, olhando pela pequena janela, e vendo Paris ficar cada vez mais distante.

- Você parece cansada – ele disse. – Por que não dorme um pouco? Ainda temos 8 horas de viagem pela frente.

- Sim, eu dormi bastante, mas meu corpo está um pouco dolorido de tudo o que fiz ontem – bocejei, coçando um pouco os olhos.

- Então durma, eu vou ler – ele disse pegando um livro sobre fotografia, um dos muitos que ele tinha. – Qualquer coisa eu te acordo, okay?

- Okay – sorri e arrumei minha poltrona até ficar confortável e caí no sono.

Quase cinco horas depois, eu acordei. Não sabia que estava com tanto sono assim e ainda tinha mais três horas de viagem. Henri ainda estava concentrado em seu livro, agora ele tinha fones no ouvido e apenas sorriu para mim. A aeromoça me ofereceu o jantar e dentre as opções escolhi uma salada fresca, frango ao molho de laranja e mel, batatas sauté e de sobremesa um mousse de chocolate. Para beber, pedi apenas um suco de maracujá.

Aproveitei o tempo que eu tinha antes da refeição para ir ao banheiro. Voltei para a poltrona ainda com um tempo de sobra. Pela janela não dava para ver nada além de nuvens e um mar muito distante. Era um pouco assustador, confesso.

Minha refeição chegou, perguntei a Henri se ele já tinha jantado e ele disse que sim, então comi silenciosamente, apenas com os meus pensamentos. Depois de comer, escolhi um filme para assistir, optei por uma comédia, que tinha um tempo de duração de mais de 2 horas. Eu não lembrava mais o nome e nem o enredo, apenas fiquei olhando para a tela sem realmente captar algo. Estava tentando matar o tempo que tinha até chegar em New York.

Quando o filme terminou, ainda faltava pelo menos uma hora de viagem, gemi internamente e peguei meu iPad que já estava em modo avião e selecionei um livro que eu tinha colocado nele. Comecei a ler e logo peguei o ritmo da leitura, fazendo com que o tempo literalmente voasse. Quando dei por mim, estava a poucos minutos de New York. Não tinha prestado atenção em Henri, e vi que ele estava adormecido. Suspirei enquanto guardava o iPad e apenas recostei-me para olhar pela janela.

Os minutos passaram e então eu vi de longe, New York em toda a sua glória. Soltei uma lufada de ar, e continuei na posição que estava. Eu não sabia dizer qual sentimento estava me dominando enquanto olhava New York pela janela do avião.

Minha mente e meu corpo estavam embebidos em um misto de alegria, medo, apreensão, saudade, dúvida e êxtase. Uma parte de mim queria pular de pura felicidade. A outra queria ficar no JFK, conseguir uma passagem para o primeiro voo de volta para Paris e voltar para a segurança do meu lar.

Respirei fundo, exalando ruidosamente, o que fez uma mão apertar a minha. Olhei para Henri e ele tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Você precisa manter a calma, Bella.

- Eu estou uma bola de nervos – murmurei, apertando a sua mão. – Henri, eu fiz a coisa certa?

- Eu não posso te responder isso. Seu motivo para voltar, pra mim, não é o correto, mas você é adulta o suficiente e sabe, ou pelo menos acha que sabe, o que está fazendo.

A voz da aeromoça interrompeu antes da minha resposta. Nem eu sabia exatamente o que iria fazer, mas, por ora, a minha única preocupação era chegar no hotel, tomar um banho, comer e dormir.

Saímos do avião, pegamos nossa bagagem e conseguimos um táxi. Olhar as luzes sendo acesas a essa hora, era incrível, eu amava essa cidade. Em 40 minutos chegamos ao hotel, ficaríamos hospedados no Plaza até o desfile/festa que seria aqui mesmo. Era muito mais prático.

Ambos já tínhamos, cada, um apartamento também que ficava no Upper East Side. Era alugado, mas era lindo e perfeito, pelo menos em fotos. Eu acreditava que fosse, pessoas da confiança de Sarah tinham cuidado de tudo para que estivesse perfeito.

Henri disse que não sairia hoje, e eu também não tinha animação para isso. Fiz o que queria: tomei um bom banho, pedi serviço de quarto, comi apenas legumes no vapor e um peixe grelhado. Jetlag, cansaço mental e físico, tudo cobrou seu pedágio e dormi logo que estava bem aconchegada na cama.

******~xXx~**

Era segunda por volta do meio-dia quando eu peguei meu celular pela vigésima vez e disquei o número que eu sabia que era da presidência da editora. Edward deveria estar na sua sala, eu acho, eu precisava falar com ele, mas não queria ligar no seu celular. Nem sei se ele ainda tinha o mesmo número.

Henri tinha saído sozinho, pois falei que não queria ir almoçar e passaria o dia resolvendo algumas coisas. Então o meu _juízo_ estava fora daqui e eu iria fazer a _merda_ completa. Disquei o número novamente e dessa vez apertei para chamar. Ao contrário do que imaginei, não foi a secretária que atendeu.

- _Presidência da Editora Wasson, Edward Cullen falando_ - meu coração foi na garganta. Ofeguei de surpresa, não estava pronta par ouvir a voz dele de primeira.

- Edward, sou eu, Bella - sussurrei e ouvi um ofegar, seguido de um engasgo do outro lado.

- _Bella _- fechei os olhos ao ouvir sua voz dizer o meu nome. - _Oi._

- Oi. Como você está?

- _Estou bem, e você?_

- Bem também, é... eu gostaria de falar com você.

- _Claro, pode falar._

- Não pelo telefone. Eu estou na cidade e... - respirei fundo. Eu estava tremendo, e isso era um absurdo. - você gostaria de ir almoçar comigo hoje? - ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e estava me preparando para o _Não_. Talvez eu estivesse certa e ele realmente não me amava mais, não tinha mais sentimentos por mim. Um sentimento agridoce me dominou, e fechei os olhos reprimido um gemido agoniado.

- _Almoçar. Bem, claro eu não tenho compromisso e..._ - pigarreou. - _Seria ótimo conversar com você._

Suspirei em alívio e mordi os lábios enquanto um sorriso brotava nas comissuras deles.

- Podemos ir no Spice Market, sinto saudades de ir lá.

- _Tudo bem, podemos nos encontrar daqui 2 horas? É que a minha secretária foi para o almoço e eu não planejava sair. _

- Se eu estiver te atrapalhando, podemos- comecei a falar, mas ele me interrompeu.

- _Você não está me atrapalhando, Bella _- ele riu do jeito mais gostoso que só ele sabia como. E senti um arrepio nos meus braços. - _Te vejo lá em 2 horas. Certo?_

- Certo. Até logo, Edward.

- _Até logo, Bella._

Desliguei a ligação e sorri triunfante. Mas eu teria que manter o meu foco para esse almoço. Encontrar Edward e saber se ele estava feliz, se essa garota era a certa para ele. E então, eu o deixaria viver a sua vida e ter a família que ele sempre mereceu.

* * *

**N/B: **_Ai meu Deus! A Bella está de volta e agora? Socorro! Tenho muita vontade de guardar essa Bella num potinho e proteger ela. Como será esse almoço com o Edward? O que ele vai dizer a ela? E esse visual novo? Socorro! Comentem, por favor! Beijinhos, Friida._

* * *

**Olha como a nossa Bella mudou! Quatro anos foram suficientes para pensar muito sobre o Edward e os sentimentos que ela lutava afloreceram. Sei que muitas querem vê-la sofrer, talvez o desejo de vocês se torne realidade, mas tudo depende de como será esse almoço com o Edward, que do outro lado da linha tinha o coração acelerado e um lindo sorriso, afinal ele não esqueceu. E como será o novo visual da Bella? O que vocês imaginam? Hmm**

**As reviews de vocês são muito importantes para mim, elas me incentivam a escrever mais, então, por favor deixe sua opinião**

**Fiquem ligados no meu group do Facebook, porque lá eu posso postar algumas previews pequenas. E quem quiser uma preview maior, é só comentar, quem não tiver conta no FF deixa o e-mail substituindo os simbolos por nomes, por exemplo:** _vicious(underline)circle(arroba)email(ponto)com_

**E leiam uma fic da beta, Friida, A Beautiful Mess:** _www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/9198606/1/_ **Leiam e comentem!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	15. Reviravolta

**VICIOUS CIRCLE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim e a maioria dos personagens a Stephenie Meyer. Essa não é uma história bonitinha, então fique preparado para tudo.

**Sinopse:** Ele queria que ela demonstrasse sentimentos, mas estava cada vez mais certo de que a garota era completamente seca. Isso não o impedia de amar Bella até o fundo da sua alma. Amava alguém que apenas pisava e desprezava o que ele sentia, usando-o como um objeto. Edward não sabia como acabar com essa obsessão por ela, mas será que isso seria possível, quando ela sempre estava assombrando seus pensamentos e sua vida?

* * *

**Capítulo XIV – Reviravolta**

_Who do you think you are? Who do you think I am?_

_You only love to see me breaking you only want me 'cause I'm taken_

_You don't really want my heart, no, you just like to know you can_

_Still be the one who gets it breaking, you only want me when I'm taken_

**Taken – One Direction**

**~x~**

_**Março de 2013**_

**Edward PDV**

Dizer que eu fiquei surpreso com a ligação da Bella era um eufemismo. A última coisa que eu poderia imaginar que aconteceria hoje seria ela me ligando e me chamando para almoçar. Confesso que no momento eu sorri e senti um calor se espalhar pelo meu corpo, mas depois que eu não estava mais envolvido por sua voz, percebi o quão fácil meus sentimentos se deixavam ser levados. Agora eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de me envolver com ela. Eu tinha uma noiva a qual devo respeito.

Pelas próximas duas horas refleti sobre o que eu deveria ou não fazer nesse almoço. Com certeza eu não deveria ficar com cara de bobo apaixonado, estava bem ciente dos meus sentimentos por Bella, eles não tinham morrido, eu só não poderia dar abertura para que eles viessem à tona.

O amor pode ser a ruína de uma pessoa, principalmente a minha. Ser passional era o meu maior defeito. Eu considerava um defeito já que esse lado de mim só me levou para caminhos que quase me destruíram. E poderia ser um caminho sem volta.

Quando Jessica chegou, avisei que iria para um almoço de negócios e voltaria em 1 hora e meia. Decidi não falar nada para a Kath, não valeria à pena colocar algo na cabeça dela. Só seria um simples almoço, nada mais. Estacionei do outro lado da rua do restaurente e respirei algumas vezes antes de sair do meu carro.

Meu estômago estava em nós enquanto eu olhava para o Spice Market. Ela estava lá dentro, eu a encontraria depois de 4 longos anos. _Como ela estava? O que ela queria falar comigo? Será que meus sentimentos iriam borbulhar ao olhá-la? Ou ao sentir o seu cheiro? Ouvir sua voz?_

Entrei no local, logo uma recepcionista me recebeu e eu falei o nome da Bella. Acompanhei a garota até onde ficavam as escadas. Apesar de estar de dia, Spice Market tinha um ambiente mais íntimo no andar de baixo, que não indicava a hora do dia.

Desci as escadas indo para onde me indicaram que estava a mesa em que Bella me esperava. O local não estava cheio, com o olhar procurei seus cabelos cor de mogno, mas não encontrei. Olhei mais uma vez, estava quase subindo as escadas para falar com a recepcionista quando ouvi sua voz me chamando.

- Edward! – olhei para minha esquerda, arregalando os olhos.

Ela estava diferente, _muito_. Seu cabelo não era o que eu conhecia. Ela estava mais bonita do que eu me lembrava.

Os seus fios castanhos agora estavam loiros, lisos e emoldurando seu rosto de boneca, lábios cor de vinho e sorriso deslumbrante. Fui até ela, que me recebeu com um abraço. _Quente. Confortável. Certo._ Seu perfume gostoso me envolveu, era tão bom tê-la junto a mim.

Muito cedo ela se afastou, ainda sorrindo. Meu coração estava tão acelerado que eu quase os sentia bater contra as minhas costelas. Segurei minha mão ao lado do meu corpo, para não levá-lo até seu cabelo e tocar a mecha que estava na frente dos seus olhos. Ela o colocou para trás antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade de cruzar a linha.

- Vem, sente-se, vamos conversar – ela disse tirando-me do meu deslumbramento.

- Claro, desculpe – murmurei e ela riu baixinho.

Sentei em frente a ela, que se acomodou na cadeira de costas para a parede, olhei para a mesa e vi que tinha dois copos em frente a mim. Eram _Mojito de Framboesa_, a primeira coisa que nós bebemos quando estivemos aqui anos atrás.

- Você se lembrou – falei pegando o copo.

- Eu nunca esqueço – Bella pegou seu próprio copo e deu um gole. – Tão bom quanto antigamente.

- Então, Bella... cabelos loiros?

- Oh isso – ela pegou as pontas do cabelo e mexeu com eles – Eu queria mudar, estou entrando em uma nova fase da minha vida e mudar é bom.

- Sim. A propósito, eu recebi o convite da festa.

- Você vai? – seu olhar tinha um ar esperançoso.

- Acho que sim – antes que eu pudesse falar algo mais, um garçom se aproximou e entregou um menu para cada um de nós.

- Que saudade da comida daqui.

- Faz muito tempo que eu não venho aqui, acho que não vim depois que você foi para Paris – comentei, olhando as opções.

- Acho que podemos pedir Samosas de Frango para a entrada, com molho de yogurt com coentro, o que acha? – perguntou animada.

- Por mim tudo bem. Vou pedir essa costelinha com crosta de cebola e pimentão, com fettuccine e broto de ervilha.

- Hum, eu acho que vou de bacalhau com esse molho de pimenta malásia.

- É o seu prato preferido daqui – olhei para ela, por cima do menu. Ela sorriu novamente.

- Você se lembrou – meu sorriso não demorou para aparecer, e repeti o mesmo que ela disse anteriormente.

- Eu nunca esqueço.

O garçom voltou e fizemos nossos pedidos, Bella pediu outra bebida. _Whiskey Passion Fizz_, uma mistura de Whiskey, maracujá, pimenta e ginger ale, um refrigerante a base de gengibre. Eu pedi uma cerveja, não querendo pegar algum drink mais forte.

- Então, já que estamos aqui, fale-me sobre os últimos quatro anos da sua vida – eu disse e ela me olhou com um pequeno sorriso espreitando no canto dos lábios.

- Esses quatro anos foram cheios para mim. Muito mudou na minha vida. Eu mudei em vários aspectos também. Mas vou começar pela minha vida pessoal – ela bebeu o que restava do seu mojito e suspirou. – Trabalhei e estudei por quase 2 anos, até o meu curso terminar. Foi inspirador para mim, o melhor que eu poderia ter feito. E trabalhar com a Sarah me ensinou muito. Comecei ajudando-a em suas criações, então fui fazendo as minhas, aos poucos ela introduziu minhas peças nas suas lojas, e as mulheres gostaram. Os críticos também. Uns dois anos atrás fiz um pequeno desfile em Paris, foi fechado. A Sarah queria testar uma coleção toda assinada por mim, e as respostas foram positivas, ela ficou orgulhosa de mim e decidiu que eu poderia ter mais peças na marca. Muitas cantoras, atrizes, socialites me procuraram, e eu fiz muitos designs que foram bem elogiados. Eu ganhei meu espaço, estou conquistando ainda um maior. Por isso estou na cidade.

- Hum... quais os seus planos aqui? Morar? Ou...? – perguntei, mas nessa hora o garçom chegou, colocando as samosas e nossas bebidas na mesa.

Bella pegou uma, passando no molho e soltou um pequeno gemido quando provou. Esse som vibrou todo meu interior. Respirei fundo para não deixar minha imaginação ir muito longe.

- Isso está perfeito – murmurou. – Prove – ela passou o outro pedaço no molho e esticou a mão para mim. Fiquei uns dois ou três segundos meio paralizado, antes de aceitar a samosa e manter meu olhar no dela. Tinha algo lá, algo que anos atrás jurei ver, algo que eu ainda não sabia o que era. – Não está bom? – sorriu e eu assenti. – Agora vou responder sua pergunta. Isso meio que não é um segredo. Está no convite, vou ter uma loja com a minha assinatura, mas eu não precisaria morar aqui na verdade, mas eu quero. Eu sinto falta da cidade, sinto falta do meu país – ela me olhava fixa e intensamente. Senti algo esquentar em meu interior e pigarrei um pouco dando um gole na cerveja.

- Você não vai sentir falta de Paris? Dos seus amigos? Algum... namorado? – a palavra namorado meio que saiu queimando por meus lábios.

- Vou sentir falta de Paris, eu trouxe parte da minha equipe para cá, e eu não tinha namorado. Longe disso – ela suspirou.

- E aquele seu amigo, esqueci o nome dele – eu sabia o nome dele e sobrenome: _Henri Russeau._ Não tinha como esquecer, já que ele aparecia com ela frequentemente. Eu só não queria parecer muito informado sobre sua vida.

- Henri? Ele veio comigo – agradeci internamente por não ter nada na boca, ou eu teria engasgado, ou cuspido.

- Legal – murmurei e peguei uma samosa para manter a boca ocupada, antes que algo que eu não queria, nem deveria falar, acabasse escapando.

- E você, não vai me falar sobre sua vida? – Bella perguntou, com os lábios no seu copo e o olhar curioso.

_Será que ela não sabia nada mesmo sobre mim?_ Internamente eu queria que ela soubesse tudo, pelo menos tudo o que aparecia na mídia.

- Depois que terminei a faculdade, meu pai saiu do seu posto de presidente da editora e eu ocupei o seu lugar. Parei de fazer matérias e comecei a comandar tudo. Foi diferente, um pouco conturbado, mas eu gosto. Eu opino quando necessário, mas na maior parte do tempo eu fico por trás das _cortinas_. Acho que estou fazendo um bom trabalho.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim, você leva seu trabalho a sério. Estou feliz por você, por estar comandando a editora. Aliás, eu vou dar uma entrevista para a revista da sua irmã, você sabe, não é?

- Sim, eu sei, comentaram comigo – não sei por quê, mas o nome da Kath não quis sair.

O garçom voltou, agora com o prato principal, perguntou se já queríamos pedir as sobremesas ou deixar para depois. Bella disse que queria pedir depois, e concordei com ela. Ficamos alguns poucos minutos apenas comentando a maravilhosa culinária desse local. Bella ainda soltava aqueles gemidos que estavam acabando comigo, com esse olhar animado e o ar leve.

Ela realmente estava diferente, pelo menos era o que parecia. Estava mais _aberta_, não tinha um peso sobre os ombros, sorria mais, falava mais, escutava mais. Era uma nova versão da Bella que eu conheci. Aquela que mesmo sorrindo, parecendo feliz, tinha algo sobre os olhos, algo que a deixava com um pé atrás.

- Você tem que provar esse bacalhau, sério, está melhor do que qualquer outra vez que estive aqui – ela passou o pedaço do peixe no molho e novamente esticou seu braço. Dessa vez não hesitei e aceitei a porção. – Ops, caiu um pouco de molho aqui – murmurou e senti seu dedão passar perto do meu queixo. Não sei se foi consciente ou não, mas ela o levou a boca e minhas calças ficaram mais apertadas. – Não está bom? – sua voz estava um pouco carregada, de algo que eu conhecia bem.

Ela me olhava daquele jeito, que sempre fez minha respiração acelerar e o sangue correr mais rápido. Murmurei que o peixe estava bom e voltei ao meu prato. Tomei um grande gole de cerveja e respirei fundo. Eu ia perguntar sobre onde ela estava morando ou algo assim, mas antes que eu falasse meu celular tocou. Era o toque da Kath.

- Desculpe, preciso atender – murmurei pegando o celular, levantando e ela sorriu. Afastei-me da mesa, atendendo. – Oi Kath.

- _Edward, onde você está? Jessica disse que você foi almoçar, mas não está um pouco tarde?_

- Sim, mas eu estou em uma... reunião – eu odiava mentir, mas era necessário.

- _Oh, desculpe, estou atrapalhando?_

- Não, mas eu preciso voltar pra mesa, quando sair eu te ligo tudo bem?

- _Okay. Bom almoço. Eu te amo._

- Eu também – desliguei e voltei para a mesa. – Desculpe novamente, era...

- A sua noiva? – Bella perguntou com um pequeno sorriso e uma sobrancelha arqueada. Sua expressão tinha mudado, estava um pouco mais dura.

- Você sabe que eu estou noivo?

- Impossível não saber, com fotos de vocês pipocando em todo o lugar. Bonito anel o dela, por falar nisso – apesar de tudo, eu conhecia Bella muito bem, tão bem que percebi que ela controlava sua voz. Alguma coisa estava errada aqui.

- Sim, muito bonito – falei, não conseguindo controlar o tom cortante. Seus olhos arregalaram um pouco, e logo depois estreitaram. Em silêncio ela voltou a atenção para seu prato, nenhum sorriso em seu rosto.

Minha mente começou a trabalhar à mil por hora. Sua expressão diferente, o tom de voz controlado ao falar do meu noivado. O que estava acontecendo? Bella estava aqui não somente pelo seu trabalho? Por quê ela quis me ver antes do seu desfile? Será que...?

- Espere – soltei largando os talheres no prato. – Isso daqui... – acenei para a mesa – É algum tipo de plano seu?

- O quê? – Bella levantou o rosto.

- É isso não é? É por isso que você quis me ver. Agora que eu estou noivo, você quer jogar comigo novamente. Você não se esqueceu do que me disse quando foi embora. Eu me lembro bem das suas palavras, você garantindo que não importava se eu estivesse casado quando você voltasse, eu sempre te amaria. Que eu não esqueceria você, mesmo se tentasse te mostrar isso. Esse é o motivo? Você quer provar as suas palavras?

- Edward, eu não-

- Você é tão terrível como a anos atrás. – a interrompi. Tudo fazia sentido agora, não estava disposto a deixar suas palavra me envolverem como antes. – Você disse para que eu seguisse a minha vida, mas agora que estou fazendo isso, quer voltar com seu joguinho. De me puxar, me empurrar, me fazer te amar e depois dar um chute na minha bunda. É isso Bella. Você não mudou. É tudo parte do seu plano de destruir a vida dos outros, quando a sua está ótima. Seu coração ainda é frio. – Levantei da minha cadeira. Ela estava com os olhos arregalados, o rosto mais pálido do que antes. Eu tinha pegado ela em seu plano. – Eu não vou deixar você acabar comigo de novo, Bella. Demorei muito tempo para me recuperar do _golpe_ que sofri anos atrás, não estou disposto a passar por tudo novamente. – E sem que ela pudesse falar algo, tirei algumas notas da minha carteira e coloquei na mesa – Acho que isso paga a conta. – Então dei as costas, subindo as escadas o mais rápido que conseguia.

Eu precisava sair dali, eu não poderia deixar ela acabar com meu coração outra vez. Entrei no meu carro, que estava estacionado do outro lado da rua, e dirigi para bem longe dela, do seu olhar bonito, da sua voz envolvente, do seu perfume bom. Ela era a tentação que poderia me destruir, não sabia onde estava a minha cabeça quando aceitei esse almoço, eu não deveria ter feito isso.

Não percebi para onde estava dirigindo, até que notei que estava perto da minha casa. Pensei se poderia tomar mais algum tempo ali antes de voltar para a editora. Mas preferi dar a volta e ir para a editora.

Uma dor de cabeça começava a dar sinal, e já me preparava para pegar uma aspirina quando chegasse no meu escritório. Estacionei na minha vaga e entrei no elevador, que por sorte foi sozinho até o último andar. Minha mente era uma grande bagunça.

Jessica ficou surpresa em me ver ali antes do esperado, e eu disse que não era para ninguém me interromper até o final do dia. Peguei uma garrafa de água, a aspirina na minha gaveta e tomei. Esfreguei minha têmpora, respirando uma e outra vez.

_Por que Bella tinha que ser assim? Por que ela voltou para destruir a minha vida de novo? Por que ela queria brincar com o meu coração?_

Eu só queria que esse maldito dia acabasse logo, para que eu pudesse voltar para minha casa e ficar no total silêncio. Mas antes disso eu deveria trabalhar e foi isso que eu fiz, tentando não pensar nela. Mandei uma mensagem para Kath avisando que eu tinha chegado, mas estava ocupado.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, ouvi as vozes de Alice e Rose, um pouco exaltadas. Respirei fundo, minha dor de cabeça não tinha passado, parece que a aspirina tinha aumentado ela, na verdade. Esperava que o que seja que elas queriam falar, que fosse breve. Ambas entraram na minha sala feito um furacão.

- Será que dá para você me contar o que é isso? – Alice quase jogou seu iPad na minha mesa.

Franzi a testa vendo o layout do _Popsugar_. Peguei o aparelho para ler com atenção o que estava escrito. _Edward Cullen e Bella Swan almoçando no Spice Market_. Puta que pariu. As fotos eram minhas e da Bella saindo do Spice Market. Eu saí tão rápido de lá que não notei que havia um paparazzi do outro lado da rua.

Tinham cerca de 50 fotos postadas, meu sangue gelou com a possibilidade de alguém ter nos fotografado lá dentro sem ninguém saber. A matéria do lado era ainda mais fodida: _Um encontro que parecia ser as escondidas e inesperado, aconteceu hoje no Spice Market. __**Edward Cullen**__ e __**Bella Swan**__ foram fotografados saindo do restaurante separados, o que poderia ser apenas uma coincidência. Mas fontes afirmam que os dois estavam almoçando juntos, com sorrisos e até direito a comida na boca.__**Bella Swan **__nos surpreendeu com seus cabelos loiros, e não foi reconhecida à primeira vista. O que será que eles estavam fazendo juntos? E em clima de flerte? O noivado de __**Edward **__e __**Katherina **__estaria abalado?_

Eu estava realmente muito fodido.

- Então, Edward, vai falar o que você estava fazendo com essa vadia? – Rose perguntou praticamente berrando. – Comida na boca, Edward? Sério?

- Primeiro: não grite, porque eu não sou surdo. Segundo: não foi isso que aconteceu. Ela chegou na cidade e quis me encontrar. Sou um homem adulto e sei cuidar da minha vida.

- Oh sim, claro, saindo com sua ex muito vadia quando está noivo – Alice bufou. – Kath não merece uma cachorrada dessas, Edward. Pelo amor de Deus, essa piranha da Bella quase destruiu a sua vida, e ela estala os dedos e você vai atrás igual um cachorrinho?

- Não se preocupe, Alice, eu só fui conversar com ela e foi tudo o que aconteceu. Você sabe que tablóides tem a mania de aumentar tudo.

- A matéria pode ser exagerada, mas as fotos existem e o fato de que você saiu para encontrar com ela já é uma ofensa a sua noiva. – Eu estava perdendo a paciência com as duas.

- Eu penso que esse é um assunto que eu devo resolver com a Kath, vocês duas tem essa mania horrível de querer controlar meus passos, eu não faço isso com vocês – quase gritei, as fazendo saltar.

- Só queremos cuidar de você, Edward – Alice disse com o tom mais calmo, e um pouco surpresa.

- Eu nunca pedi para cuidarem de mim, agora as duas por favor, saiam da minha sala porque a minha paciência hoje não está das maiores – elas ficaram paradas e bati o meu punho fechado na mesa. – Agora. – Seus olhares estavam carregados de mágoa e susto. Isso não me comoveu.

Agora eu teria que pensar no que falar com a Kath, sei que foi errado mentir sobre com quem eu estava, mas eu não tinha ido para esse almoço com intensões diferentes do que reencontrar a Bella para uma boa conversa. Apesar dos sentimentos que ela ainda causa em mim, não era esse o motivo pelo qual fui lá. Só esperava que isso não tivesse rachado a confiança que Kath tem em mim.

Liguei para ela, mas seu celular estava desligado, ela já tinha saído do prédio e provavelmente foi para casa. Suspirei pesadamente, olhando no relógio. Ainda estava cedo para que eu fosse embora, então teria que esperar até a hora de sair para falar com ela. Até lá ela estaria com a cabeça mais organizada, e eu também.

Mas foi uma ilusão pensar que tudo estava calmo. Meu telefone tocou pouco antes da minha hora de sair, e Jessica disse que eu deveria entrar no _Hollywood Life_ agora. Eu já conhecia a fama desse site, imaginava que poderia ser apenas uma história com _fontes_ inventadas, mas eu soltei um grande _PORRA_ quando abri.

O título era: _Edward Cullen e loira dividem almoço com muito flerte._ Embaixo uma foto de instagram do momento em que Bella oferecia a samosa pra mim, seja quem for que tirou a foto, pegou o exato momento em que eu estava com o aperitivo na boca. Na foto só dava para ver as minhas costas e a Bella de frente, não teria como negar que era eu pois tinha as fotos de quando saí de lá. Dava para comparar a roupa. Então dei atenção a matéria:

_**Edward Cullen**__ foi visto almoçando com uma linda loira no Spice Market, em West Village, na tarde de hoje. E para a surpresa de todos, a loira não era sua noiva, __**Katherina Perteson**__, mas sim a jovem estilista, __**Bella Swan**__, que chegou na cidade na tarde de ontem._

_Uma jovem, __**BGurlNY**__ teve a sorte de registrar o momento em foto e postou em seu instagram: __**OMG! Edward Cullen e Bella Swan no Spice Market. Alguém me belisca? #love #omg #edwardcullen #bellaswan #katherinaperteson**_

_Apesar do jovem casal, Edward e Katherina, não serem artistas, eles tem fãs e algumas apareceram nos comentários, perguntando da noiva de Edward:_

**cindybaby94**: Katherina estava junto?

**BGurlNY**:** cindybaby94** Não. Apenas Edward e Bella, muito românticos.

**miamiagirl**: OMFG! Como ele fez isso com a Katherina!

**BGurlNY**: **miamiagirl** Eu acho que a Katherina perdeu o noivo! Os dois estavam muito sorridentes e românticos. Pena que eu tive que ir embora antes de ver o final do almoço :(

**MMJuju**: Edward perdeu pontos com todos que achavam que ele era o namorado perfeito. O príncipe de New York, é apenas um sapo.

**BGurlNY**: **MMJuju**: eu queria um sapo desse! Bella Swan é quem ganhou!

_Será que Bella Swan ganhou o coração de Edward Cullen? Onde está Katherina nessa guerra? _

_Estamos ligados para novidades, afinal o casal perfeito da cidade não é tão perfeito assim?_

Puta merda, eu estava mais do que fodido. Cocei os olhos, sentindo a dor de cabeça triplicar nesse momento. Isso só poderia ser um pesadelo. Peguei as minhas coisas e falei para Jessica que ia embora. Eu precisava encontrar Kath e conversar com ela. Isso estava ficando cada vez pior.

E quando imaginei que nada poderia piorar, recebi um iM da Jessica, a matéria do _Hollywood Life _tinha um Update. Eu estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso, a atualização mostrava uma foto antiga minha e da Bella, na época que estávamos na faculdade, em uma festa que participamos. Eu nem sequer me lembrava de que festa era, mas podia ver claramente Bella no meu colo, nossos rostos estavam visíveis. E é claro, ela acompanhava mais um pedaço de texto.

_Uma fonte exclusiva nos contou a bomba do dia! __**Bella Swan**__ e __**Edward Cullen**__ foram namorados na faculdade. Uma foto deles em uma festa, onde __**Bella**__ está sentada no colo de __**Edward**__, foi enviada para nós junto com um pequeno depoimento._

"_Edward e Bella namoraram por um bom tempo. Sabíamos que eles terminaram várias vezes, mas pouco depois estavam juntos novamente. Eu estudei com eles em algumas aulas. Essa foto não era exatamente deles, mas dá para ver que os dois eram íntimos."_

_Eram? Hmm, nós duvidamos que a intimidade tenha acabado. A chama entre eles parece ainda queimar. Pobre __**Katherina**__, será que o conto de fadas está perto do fim?_

Bella pode não ter vindo aqui com a intenção de acabar com meu relacionamento, mas estava conseguindo foder com tudo. Entrei no meu carro indo diretamente para o apartamento de Kath, fiquei pensando se Bella iria me ligar para falar sobre o que aconteceu, mas agora também não me importava muito.

Cheguei no prédio de Kath e entrei sem precisar de anúncio. Sabia que ela estava aqui, pois seu carro estava na garagem. Subi até seu andar e usei minha chave para abrir a porta. Ela estava lá, com os olhos vermelhos, o notebook em seu colo e alguns lenços nas mãos. _Eu era um desgraçado._

- Kath, amor – falei calmamente, me aproximando dela. Ela não respondeu e só ouvi seus soluços. – Desculpe – ajolhei ao lado do sofá, e ela não me olhou. Na tela do seu notebook estava o site da People, com a minha foto e a de Bella saindo do Spice Market e a foto de dentro. Tirei o aparelho do seu colo e coloquei em cima da mesa de centro.

- Por que você fez isso, Edward? – sua voz estava tão quebrada, que doeu.

- Amor, desculpe por mentir para você. Mas eu juro, não fui lá com outras intenções, era apenas um almoço, essa foto que tiraram está meio que fora do contexto, ela só me ofereceu pra provar do aperitivo, e nada mais. Eu juro, Kath, não quero e nem queria te machucar – minha voz estava baixa, enquanto alisava seu cabelo.

- Mas ta tudo ali, falaram que vocês estavam felizes – ela soluçou. – E românticos.

- Não era assim, claro que tinha uns sorrisos, mas era apenas coisa de amigos Kath, eu não iria fazer isso com você. Eu já sofri com coisas assim, não quero te fazer sofrer. Acredita em mim?

- Mas agora todos lá fora vão rir de mim – Kath fungou e me olhou tristemente. – Não tenho coragem de sair mais.

- Kath, amor, se eu quisesse estar com ela não teria vindo aqui te ver hun? Eu teria ido atrás dela, não de você.

- Pode ser – ela fez um bico. – E a entrevista com ela? Como vou ter cara de encontrar com ela?

- Você pode passar para outra pessoa.

- E o desfile? Era tão importante para a revista. Você ainda vai?

- Sem você eu não vou – isso era verdade. – Mas entendo que você não queira ir, eu na verdade não quero.

- Mas nós vamos – ela limpou o rosto com um lenço. – Eu acredito em você, Edward, você é bom, não faria algo só para me machucar. Irmos juntos ao desfile dela vai mostrar que vocês não tem nada e nós estamos firmes – seu olhar era determinado e eu não poderia contrariar seu pedido.

- Claro, então nós vamos – dei um beijo suave em seus lábios. – Desculpe mesmo por tudo isso.

- Tudo bem, eu desculpo você – Kath sorriu fracamente e me beijou. Um beijo forte que me deixou sem ar. – Agora eu estou com fome, podemos pedir pizza?

- O que você quiser amor – a beijei na testa e ela foi para o banheiro lavar o rosto, enquanto eu pedia a pizza.

Olhei novamente pro seu notebook, e vários sites estavam abertos. Além do _Hollywood Life_, _PopSugar _e _People_, também tinha _OK!_, _TMZ_, _Gossip Cop_ e _Star_. Fechei o navegador, e o notebook dela. Liguei para pedir a pizza, e ouvi o som do chuveiro correr. Fui até a janela, para respirar um pouco e acalmar meus pensamentos.

Kath voltou para a sala e sentamos no sofá. Passamos a noite comendo pizza, assistindo filmes e terminamos na sua cama. Quando ela tinha adormecido, pensei no giro que o dia de hoje tinha dado na minha vida e esperava que essa fosse a única bomba que cairia. Eu não estava disposto a deixar que meu coração caísse nas teias de Bella, e nem de fazer da mulher em meus braços sofrer. Ela não merecia o sofrimento, e eu também não merecia passar por toda a dor novamente.

* * *

**N/B: **_Ai gente o que foi o encontro desses dois? Deu pra notar que a Bella ta completamente diferente ao que era antes... E o Edward entendendo tudo errado, mas foi bom vê-lo se levantar por ele mesmo. Coisa que ele não fazia antes. E esses sites de fofoca postando tudo? Morri! Fiquei com raivinha da Alice e da Rosalie, porque elas ficam tratando o Edward como se ele fosse criança e adorei a reação dele. Achei fofo ele pedindo desculpas para a Kath, porque afinal de tudo, ela não merece isso... Mas né. Enfim, comentem muito pra Leili voltar logo que eu preciso de mais! Beijos, beijos. Friida._

* * *

**E o Edward aprendeu a se colocar em frente aos seus sentimentos, a se defender do que lhe pode prejudicar, mas dessa vez ele tava errado :( Sei que muitas vão AMAR o fora que ele deu na Bella, por ela o ter feito sofrer tanto haha Agora será que a Bella vai procurá-lo para tentar resolver isso tudo? Hmm... O que acham?**

**Ai gente nem sei como esse capítulo saiu hahaha, eu fui escrever a preview ontem e quando vi tava escrevendo o capítulo praticamente todo. Podem ter certeza que os comentários de vocês foi um grande incentivo ;)**

**Fiquem de olho no meu group do Facebook, tem o link no meu perfil!**

**Para preview: Quem tem conta eu vou enviar por PM e quem não tiver conta deixa o e-mail substituindo os simbolos por nomes, por exemplo: **_vicious(underline)circle(arroba)email(ponto)com_

**Comentem meninas, quem sabe eu apareça antes do que vocês imaginam.**

**xx**


	16. Trégua

**VICIOUS CIRCLE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim e a maioria dos personagens a Stephenie Meyer. Essa não é uma história bonitinha, então fique preparado para tudo.

**Sinopse:** Ele queria que ela demonstrasse sentimentos, mas estava cada vez mais certo de que a garota era completamente seca. Isso não o impedia de amar Bella até o fundo da sua alma. Amava alguém que apenas pisava e desprezava o que ele sentia, usando-o como um objeto. Edward não sabia como acabar com essa obsessão por ela, mas será que isso seria possível, quando ela sempre estava assombrando seus pensamentos e sua vida?

* * *

**Capítulo XV - Trégua**

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares, regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_

_Who would have known how bitter-sweet this would taste?_

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

**Someone Like You - Adele**

**~x~**

**Bella PDV**

Eu estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Esse almoço foi de longe a pior ideia de todas. Nada saiu como eu imaginei.

Tudo começou bem, cheguei ao restaurante 10 minutos antes da hora marcada com Edward, e pedi um _Mojito de Framboesa_, que me trazia boas lembranças da primeira vez que estivemos aqui. Dei um pequeno gole, esperando que o sabor me acalmasse.

Quando Edward chegou, meu coração parecia que saltaria do meu peito e minhas mãos tremiam levemente. Ao abraçá-lo, senti o seu cheiro de sempre e um sentimento de saudade me dominou. Não que eu tivesse qualquer direito de sentir saudade de algo que já foi meu e perdi, mas não podia evitar .

Seu charme e beleza tinham aumentado, como se fosse possível, mas ele não tinha mais a aparência de um homem que acabava de sair da adolescência. Agora Edward tinha o olhar de um homem maduro, lindo, encantador, com o sorriso ainda mais deslumbrante. Me peguei reprimindo muitos suspiros ao observá-lo comer, sempre fui fascinada por seus movimentos, sua boca e seus traços firmes.

Conversamos sobre nossos passos na carreira, em meio a tudo me vi flertando com ele, sei que não devia fazer isso, eu tinha colocado na cabeça que só queria saber se ele estava feliz, mas no fundo não era isso. No fundo eu queria que ele flertasse comigo também, queria que ele me mostrasse ser aquele que caía por mim. Era muito errado e quando eu estava me convencendo a parar de fazer isso e agir naturalmente sem qualquer intensão, ele recebeu uma ligação e mesmo se afastando, ouvi ele dizer o nome dela.

Aquilo me perturbou como quando eu lia cada nota sobre eles, cada noticia, via cada foto do casal _perfeito_. Quando ele voltou, meu filtro já tinha ido para a merda e perguntei se era a noiva dele, sabia que a minha expressão demonstrava que eu estava sendo falsa e que meu tom de voz não era o mesmo de antes, mas não consegui controlar o que me dominou, ficando cada vez mais óbvio o meu desgosto.

Confesso que mesmo com a minha atitude, me surpreendi quando ele mudou seu tom de voz, e ainda mais quando ele lançou a acusação de que eu queria destruir sua vida novamente. Aquilo doeu, não deveria, mas doeu . Saber o que eu fiz com ele, ter consciência de tudo, mesmo com nossas brigas anteriores, era diferente de vê-lo falar disso novamente depois de tanto tempo. Não foi isso que eu planejei ao vir aqui, mas não lhe tirava a razão de pensar que era exatamente isso, afinal nunca tinha feito nada para conquistar sua confiança. Errei ao querer vê-lo pensando que as feridas do passado tinham desaparecido e que ele me veria como uma _boa pessoa._

Depois que ele saiu, pedi ao garçom para trazer a conta, paguei com o meu cartão e juntei o dinheiro que ele tinha jogado na mesa. Eu ainda tinha um orgulho e não queria pagar nada daquilo com o que ele tinha lançado, como se fossem migalhas. Guardei as notas na bolsa e tomei um tempo no banheiro, molhei minha nuca um pouco e tentei me acalmar, mas não conseguia.

Saí do restaurante meio cega, sem olhar para os lados, sem perceber ninguém. Só reagi ao ver um táxi se aproximar e por sorte estava vazio. Dei o nome do hotel, e o motorista me olhou preocupado, perguntando se eu estava bem. Eu disse que sim, e não prolonguei a conversa. No caminho eu tentava ligar para Henri, mas minhas mãos trêmulas não permitiam. Paguei o taxista mais do que tinha dado a corrida, mas eu só queria ir para o meu quarto antes que eu desabasse.

No quarto, sentei na cama tomando algumas respirações e esperando que a vontade sufocante de chorar sumisse. Eu odiava chorar, não valia a pena chorar por isso. Estava doendo, mas não merecia as minhas lágrimas. Eu tinha jurado não derramar lágrimas por mais ninguém, não depois de tudo. Consegui fazer o nó na garganta sumir, e estava recomposta o suficiente para mandar uma mensagem para Henri, pedindo que ele viesse ao meu quarto. Ele respondeu falando que estava acabando de sair do local que tinha ido almoçar, e iria pegar um táxi. Nesse meio tempo tomei um banho quente e que relaxou os meus músculos, mas não o meu coração e esse peso.

Coloquei uma roupa confortável, do tipo que eu colocava em casa quando queria fazer preguiça, e senti uma louca vontade de comer algo doce. Olhei no menu do hotel e vi que eles serviam um bolo de chocolate bem úmido, com camadas de recheio de chocolate, uma bomba calórica e de glicose em uma garfada. Não hesitei e pedi três pedaços, dois para mim e o outro faria Henri comer comigo. Eu sabia que não precisaria de muito esforço, ele era como uma formiguinha.

Também pedi refrigerante e garrafas de água. Tudo bem que agora meu corpo pedia por álcool, mas não poderia me afogar totalmente nas besteiras, sabendo que amanhã a cerveja me deixaria mais inchada do que uma latinha de refrigerante. Ouvi batidas na porta e fui abrir. Era Henri. Ele me olhava preocupado, pois deve ter percebido que minha expressão não era das melhores.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou enquanto eu o puxava para dentro do quarto.

Então contei tudo, sentindo todos aqueles sentimentos novamente. Eu vi a decepção em seu rosto, então desviei o olhar para terminar de contar, não conseguia vê-lo decepcionado comigo. Quando terminei de falar, um silêncio se instalou no quarto, mesmo não querendo, levantei o olhar e quase me arrependi.

- Você não vai falar nada? - perguntei baixinho e Henri só negou com a cabeça.

- Falar o que? Que você não devia ter ido encontrá-lo? Que você não devia ter flertado com ele? Que você não deveria ter transparecido seu desagrado sobre o noivado dele? Tudo isso você sabe . - Sim eu sabia, mas precisava que ele falasse.

- Eu sou uma idiota - grunhi me jogando na cama como uma adolescente dramática.

- Você é - ele concordou e joguei um travesseiro nele.

- Não era para concordar - bufei e antes que ele me respondesse, bateram na porta. - Deve ser o serviço de quarto.

Depois que assinei o pedido e peguei o carrinho, voltei para a cama com dois pratos de bolo, e refrigerantes. Henri não hesitou em pegar o bolo de aparência deliciosa e comemos as primeiras garfadas em silêncio.

- Eu errei feio, Henri, sei que não deveria, mas eu precisava vê-lo antes do desfile. Eu queria vê-lo sem _ela_ do lado. Queria tê-lo para mim só por algum tempo, e tendo certeza de que ele está feliz, eu poderia soltar as amarras que ainda tenho presas a ele.

- Você sabe o que eu penso sobre tudo isso certo?

- Eu sei, mas não é o que você pensa - bufei colocando uma grande garfada na boca e sentindo o sabor rico do bolo.

Meu celular apitou avisando que eu tinha uma mensagem. Olhei e era um _WhatsApp_ de Jane mandando que eu abrisse o _PopSugar _e _HollywoodLife_. Não entendi seu pedido, e peguei meu notebook, sentando ao lado de Henri que me olhava com curiosidade.

- Jane pediu para olhar uns sites de fofoca, não entendi porquê - mas quando abri ouvi Henri xingar ao meu lado e eu ofeguei.

Fotos minhas e de Edward saindo do restaurante, fotos nossas na época da faculdade, que outras pessoas tiraram e agora divulgavam para os sites. Eu não sabia o que sentir enquanto olhava todos aqueles sites de fofocas publicando coisas sobre meu antigo relacionamento com Edward, sobre o nosso almoço. A maior parte de mim estava triste e sentia vergonha pelo ocorrido. Mas existia uma pequena parcela que estava em euforia. Talvez, só talvez, eu não tinha mudado tanto. Edward poderia estar certo.

A minha parte _vadia_ estava dando pulos de alegria dentro de mim. Eu não podia deixar aquela parte dominar, então fechei o notebook não querendo ver mais nada. Olhei para Henri que só me olhou com o seu olhar de _viu o que você fez._

Desviei o olhar e devorei o bolo, ao menos por hoje eu poderia afogar as mágoas e o sentimento de que mais uma vez eu tinha causado mal a Edward.

**~x~**

Os dias passaram e eu não falei com Edward. Eu quis na verdade, mas Henri me fez jurar pelo sucesso da minha coleção que eu não ligaria para ele. Se eu falasse com Edward seria somente se ele me ligasse, o que não aconteceu, mesmo que ele tivesse formas de fazer isso.

Mergulhei totalmente nos preparativos do desfile e da loja, deixando o meu lado _workaholic_ dominar. Assim me vi rapidamente no grande dia, nervosa e animada ao mesmo tempo. E pela primeira vez nesses dias me deixei pensar em Edward e se ele apareceria essa noite. Eu queria que sim, era a minha chance de conversar com ele.

Mais uma vez me vi sem almoçar, e eu tinha Jane atrás de mim com uma salada de camarão para que eu comesse enquanto olhava tudo uma e outra vez para saber se estava no lugar certo. Henri estava tirando fotos do local ainda vazio e do ensaio das modelos, apenas para que eu e a equipe tivéssemos noção da luz e como tudo seria na hora.

Faltando duas horas para o desfile, desci para o meu quarto e me arrumei. Eu tinha uma equipe esperando para arrumar meu cabelo e maquiagem o que fez tudo ser rápido. Ao voltar para os bastidores, as modelos estavam na maquiagem e cabelo, e meu interior era uma bola de nervoso. Eu estava dando algumas últimas instruções quando Sarah apareceu.

- Você está bem? - ela perguntou me abraçando.

- Dentro do possível. Estou muito nervosa.

- Vai dar tudo certo, você está linda - ela disse segurando minhas mãos e dando uma leve apertada .

- Obrigada por isso, Sarah.

- Que isso, Bella. Você é talentosa, você trabalhou por isso - Sarah sorriu me puxando para outro abraço. - Eu apenas abri a porta para que você pudesse entrar e mostrar quem é.

- E isso é uma das coisas mais importantes que alguém já fez por mim em muito tempo, Sarah.

- Agradeça ao Henri também, ele te trouxe até a mim.

- Henri foi um anjo - sorri e como se tivesse adivinhado que estávamos falando dele, ele apareceu.

- Olá lindas damas - ele disse dando um beijo na mão de Sarah e em seguida da minha. - Vim ver como estão as coisas antes de ir trabalhar.

- As pessoas já estão chegando? - perguntei apertando as mãos juntas e olhando o movimento das modelos que começavam a se preparar para colocar suas roupas.

- Sim, já tem um número considerável de convidados, e a imprensa já está basicamente toda aí.

- Eu vou me preparar para o começo do desfile - Sarah disse dando um sorriso para nós e se afastando.

- Hey, você é incrível e isso vai ser perfeito - Henri me abraçou e deu um beijo na minha testa. - Vai tudo dar certo, todos vão adorar.

- Eu espero que sim - murmurei apertando-o um pouco. - Você viu se...

- Não, eu não o vi e nem a sua acompanhante - ele respondeu sabendo sobre quem eu perguntava.

- Certo, agora eu tenho que me concentrar. O desfile vai começar em 15 minutos.

- E eu tenho que ir tirar fotos. Logo Sarah começa o discurso dela, não posso perder nada.

Depois que Henri saiu, acompanhei Jane e alguns da equipe com as modelos. Sarah fez o seu discurso, agradecendo a presença de todos e falando sobre a nova loja, a minha assinatura e o meu talento. Meu coração acelerava enquanto a hora da verdade chegava. Assim que ela saiu da passarela, as luzes mudaram, e os primeiros toques de _Blurred Lines_ começaram a tocar. Robin Thicke, T.I. e Pharrell, graças a um pedido direto de Sarah, gravaram uma versão especial do vídeo da música com as modelos, que estava sendo exibido na enorme cortina branca no fundo da passarela.

Por várias telas colocadas nos bastidores, eu acompanhava cada modelo entrar e a reação das pessoas importantes da indústria da moda. E foi lá pela metade do desfile que uma das câmeras pegou a imagem de Edward ao lado _dela_, de suas irmãs e cunhados. Apenas por vê-lo ali, minha ansiedade aumentou, e uma dúvida nasceu:_ ele estava ali por mim ou para acompanhá-la?_

Respirei fundo algumas vezes e afastei essa questão para o fundo da minha mente, esse não era o momento pois já estava quase na hora das modelos me levarem a passarela, já que a última acabara de entrar na passarela . Uma das modelos, Zafrina, que era a nossa estrela principal, se posicionou ao meu lado para que pudesse entrar na passarela comigo para o final do desfile.

Assim que a última modelo entrou nos bastidores era a nossa vez. Os aplausos me deixaram mais calma e sorri para todos, não olhando para ninguém especificamente, era tudo como um grande borrão. Os flashs pipocando enquanto eu acenava e sorria ainda mais. Foi apenas quando estava voltando que o vi, não durou mais do que dois segundos, mas ele sorria. E era pra mim.

Reprimi a vontade de olhar novamente para ele, e segui o caminho até os bastidores. Cumprimentei as modelos, agradeci a equipe, recebi um abraço de Jane e fui para trocar de roupa. Com o final do desfile, outra parte do salão foi aberta para começar a recepção. Saí para dar algumas entrevistas, a quais tomaram mais de trinta minutos. Vi Alice entre os repórteres, mas sem fazer nenhuma pergunta, ela apenas anotava e me observava com um olhar que poderia me matar. Henri tirava algumas fotos minhas sendo entrevistada, e depois que o tempo deles acabou, ele me acompanhou até a área dos convidados.

Cumprimentei os convidados mais importantes, recebi elogios de algumas celebridades e socialites, a maioria falando que pediria uma hora comigo para modelos exclusivos para premeires, bailes, grandes eventos. Era como um sonho se tornando realidade.

Quando vi Edward junto com sua noiva conversando com algumas pessoas, pensei em um plano rápido. Eu precisava conversar com ele em paz, sem ninguém para nos atrapalhar. Então, junto com Henri, me aproximei deles. Katherina me viu primeiro, ficando um pouco rígida, o que chamou a atenção de Edward, que olhou em nossa direção. Fiz a melhor cara de paisagem quem poderia, sorrindo e sem transparecer qualquer incomodo.

- Olá - falei com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. - Você deve ser a Katherina. É um prazer conhecê-la. Não preciso me apresentar não é? Mas de qualquer forma, sou Isabella Swan, pode me chamar de Bella e espero que tenha gostado do desfile. E também queria te pedir desculpas por toda a confusão que aconteceu na imprensa, nunca foi minha intenção causar qualquer problema para você e Edward - não sei como tudo aquilo saiu tão natural e com ar de sinceridade, porque nesse momento meu lado _vadia_ estava concentrada na forma como Edward a segurava e em como seu cabelo loiro me irritava. Eu preferia o meu tom de loiro atual.

- Ah, tudo bem, não se preocupe - ela disse com uma expressão um pouco surpresa e confusa, visivelmente mais relaxada. - Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella. Seu desfile estava incrível. Estou ansiosa pela nossa entrevista.

- Eu também - sorri voltando minha atenção para Henri. - Desculpe a grosseria, esse é Henri Russeau, um grande amigo e agora o fotógrafo da minha assinatura na Machaut - observei Edward apertar sua maníbula e mordi o lábio para não sorrir do seu desconforto evidente.

- Prazer, Katherina, mas pode me chamar de Kath - a loirinha idiota disse estendendo a mão para Henri, que como um perfeito cavalheiro, deu um suave beijo no dorso.

- Encantado - ele sorriu e quase revirei os olhos. _Ele não estava flertando com ela, certo? _

- Edward Cullen - Edward disse firme e estendeu a mão que Henri pegou para apertar. Pelo seu tom eu sabia que ele estava meio irritado. Só que depois do ato de Henri, não sabia se era por ciúmes de mim ou da sua noivinha sem sal. _Droga_.

- Henri, por que você não leva a Kath e apresenta ela para a Sarah? Quem sabe ela consegue alguma entrevista com ela também - falei sorrindo e sem olhar para Edward.

- Sarah? Oh Meu Deus, eu adoraria conhecê-la - ela ficou toda animada, e Henri a levou até onde Sarah estava do outro lado do local.

- O que você quer com esse seu joguinho? - Edward me olhou friamente e bufei baixinho.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou te arrastar para um cantinho escuro e violar você - revirei os olhos. - Só preciso de alguns minutos para conversar, mas não dá para ser aqui. Podemos ir ao meu quarto.

- Ao seu quarto? - ele sussurrou e riu debochado. Eu não gostava _desse _Edward - Como se fosse um lugar seguro.

- Pelo amor de Deus, você não confia em seu próprio auto-controle? - falei um pouco mais firme, tentando não chamar atenção das pessoas. - É só uma maldita conversa.

- Tudo bem, vou avisar a Kath que… - o interrompi.

- Não incomode sua noiva, ela está com a Sarah, e não precisa se preocupar com Henri tentando seduzí-la ele só fez o que eu pedi.

- Eu não estava… esquece. Vamos logo, eu te dou 15 minutos para essa conversa.

- Tudo bem - assenti sorrindo, fazendo-o revirar os olhos, e discretamente conseguimos escapar para o elevador.

Ficamos em silêncio até chegar no andar, e caminhamos para o meu quarto. Tirei o cartão-chave da minha bolsa e passei na porta. Vi o champagne em um balde em cima da mesa ao lado de um prato com morangos. Eu não iria comer na verdade.

- Aceita champagne? - perguntei quando entramos no meu quarto do hotel. Ele assentiu e comecei a abrir a garrafa. - Eu tinha pedido para deixarem aqui logo depois do desfile para que eu comemorasse com algumas pessoas, mas eu preciso falar com você primeiro.

- Não posso demorar, você sabe - Edward encolheu os ombros. Levou um tempinho até que eu abrisse a garrafa e nos servi.

- Eu sei. Mas precisamos ter essa conversa - tomei um grande gole da bebida e deixei a taça em cima da mesa. - Me desculpe por tudo o que acabou acontecendo na sua vida, eu juro que essa não era a minha intenção.

- Então qual era a sua intenção, Bella? A cidade é grande, você poderia voltar e eu nunca chegaria a te ver. Mas por que você me procurou? - fechei os olhos por uns instantes e respirei fundo.

- Eu precisava saber se você estava feliz. De verdade - os olhos dele arregalaram um pouco com surpresa. - Sei que pode lhe parecer estranho, afinal eu fui uma péssima pessoa com você. Mas é exatamente por isso, Edward. Eu fui uma verdadeira vadia quando namoramos, te causei muito mal, só queria saber se você tinha o que merece, a felicidade. O que aconteceu no dia que almoçamos juntos, eu juro que não foi nenhum plano. Não sou de ferro também, Edward, não posso evitar também relembrar que um dia estivemos juntos e agora você está sendo feliz e não é comigo. Eu tenho meu orgulho, mesmo sabendo que eu fodi tudo - dei de ombros. - Mas não quero recuperar isso, eu quero que você siga em frente. - Dizer isso doeu, mas era necessário. - Você me desculpa por tudo?

- Eu… claro. Desculpe também o que eu te falei no restaurante, eu só fiquei nervoso e surpreso. Eu não quero machucar a Kath e não quero mais ser machucado.

- Eu entendo. Não quero mais que você sofra, se ela te faz feliz mesmo, é tudo o que importa. Ela te faz feliz, não é, Edward? - perguntei, com cada parte de mim torcendo por uma resposta diferente.

- Sim - ele disse sorrindo levemente e com sinceridade no olhar. Respirei fundo, sorrindo com o meu lado que queria essa felicidade para ele.

- Isso é bom - falei pegando minha taça e dando um longo gole no champagne. - Eu queria poder ser sua amiga, Edward. Claro que não podemos virar melhores amigos da noite para o dia, ainda mais com tudo isso da imprensa, mas você é incrível e ter sua amizade significaria muito para mim.

- Eu também quero isso, mas tem a Kath e tudo mais - ele disse coçando a nuca e um pouco desconfortável.

- Eu sei - suspirei, olhando para o chão.

- Mas não quero dizer que nunca, apenas preciso conversar com Kath sobre isso e tudo mais.

- Tudo bem, é claro que ela tem que se sentir à vontade com isso. Caso contrário, vou entender se não pudermos ter essa amizade - eu falei tentando soar o mais sincera possível.

- Claro. Bem, podemos voltar? Não quero que a nossa ausência seja notada - ele sugeriu apontando para a porta.

- Sim, vamos - sorri pegando minha bolsa e saímos do quarto. Sugeri que ele descesse primeiro, e logo eu desci encontrando com Henri que tirava algumas fotos dos convidados.

Posei para algumas fotos, dancei um pouco com Henri quando animaram um pouco a festa, comi alguns petiscos e bebi algumas taças de champagne. No final da festa eu estava com os pés me matando. Não sabia quando Edward tinha ido embora, na verdade. Eu simplesmente notei a ausência dele, de Katherina, suas irmãs e cunhados.

Como não tinha comido muito, Henri disse que ia arranjar algo para comermos enquanto eu tomava um banho. Depois de relaxar sob o jato quente do chuveiro, vesti um pijama confortável e esperei por Heni que chegou pouco depois com deliciosos hamburguers, batata fritas e milk-shakes. Eu quase poderia beijá-lo por isso, mas não o faria, hoje em dia seria estranho .

- Eu imaginei que você iria querer isso, então saí e comprei. Eles não iriam fazer isso aqui no hotel.

- Muito obrigada. Você me conhece tão bem - falei dando uma mordida no hamburguer suculento.

- Então, conversou com Edward? - depois que voltei para a festa, Henri não me perguntou sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas eu sabia que ele não ia deixar isso passar.

- Sim. Pedi desculpas pelo o que aconteceu e fui sincera com ele sobre não ter planejado prejudicá-lo quando vim para New York, e que essa realmente não era a minha vontade.

- Eu sei, então agora você vai deixá-lo em paz, e não vai mais encontrá-lo, certo?

- Hum bem… - murmurei dando mordidinhas em umas batatas.

- E agora, o que foi que você aprontou?

- Não aprontei nada - peguei o milkshake tomando alguns goles. - Só falei com ele que talvez poderíamos ser amigos - encolhi os ombros como se não fosse nada de importante.

- Você o quê? - ele disse meio rindo. - Não acredito.

- Qual é o problema? Edward é uma pessoa incrível, não tem nada de errado querer ser amiga dele.

- Claro que não tem, se não fosse o fato de que ele foi obcecado por você, ou talvez ainda seja. E que eu estou desconfiando que você também é obcecada por ele - quase engasguei com o pedaço de batata na minha boca.

- O que? Eu obcecada pelo Edward? Não seja ridículo Henri. Eu só gosto dele como pessoa, claro que posso ter um tesão nele, afinal ele é bom no que faz - ri e Henri revirou os olhos. - Mas é só isso, não pense que tem mais.

- Se isso te ajuda a dormir melhor, tudo bem, não falarei mais nada - ele sorriu e encerramos esse assunto.

Depois de comentarmos sobre a noite, comermos e rimos um pouco, ele foi para o seu quarto e fui ao banheiro me arrumar para dormir. Quando deitei, pensei sobre o desfile, sobre meus novos clientes e em como o meu sonho se tornava cada vez mais realidade.

Mas antes de cair no sono, pensei em Edward. Em como dizer que o queria feliz com sua noiva me machucava, pensei em suas feições, seus olhos, seu cheiro. Seu sorriso quando o desfile terminou, nossa conversa, seu olhar surpreso com minhas palavras e uma promessa de que talvez pudéssemos ter uma amizade.

Eu queria isso, queria ele em minha vida, e se fosse apenas como um bom amigo, eu aceitaria de bom grado. Pensei no que Henri disse, sobre eu estar obcecada por Edward. Isso não era obsessão, era outra coisa, algo que eu ainda não sabia o que era e nem queria nomear. Eu também não queria sentir. Me assustava e me deixava confusa .

Afundei meu corpo mais na cama e nos cobertores e, tentando tirar tudo isso da mente, adormeci sabendo que o amanhã me traria novidades, boas ou não. Mas essa era a vida que eu escolhi e teria que aceitar as consequências.

* * *

**N/B: **_É tão incrível ver como a Bella mudou com o passar dos anos, mas mesmo assim ela ainda possui traços fortes de sua antiga personalidade. Adorei finalmente ver a grande estreia dela e me senti uma mãe orgulhosa, sabendo que ela queria isso por muito tempo. Adorei essa conversa com o Edward… mas será que é só isso mesmo que a Bella quer? Será que o Henri está certo e o Edward não é/era o único obcecado nessa relação? Mas será só isso ou tem outro ~sentimento~ no meio disso tudo? Hmmm… ansiosa para ver o que o futuro vai trazer na vida desses dois! Por favor, não deixem de comentar para animar a Leili a escrever mais. Beijos, beijos. Friida._

* * *

**Uh oh... a Bella apesar de ter amadurecido com os anos, ela ainda tem aquele lado dela dentro de si, só não o deixa dominar mais. Os seus sonhos estão se realizando, ela passou por muito com seu emocional para chegar onde chegou. Sua concha durante muito tempo a protegeu de um possível sofrimento, mas ela fez errado, ao fazer quem realmente se importava com ela sofrer tanto. Agora ela vê isso. Ela quer ter Edward por perto, ele é essa pessoa que pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, mesmo na defensiva, ela deixou que ele se preocupasse e cuidasse dela dentro dos seus limites, mas a situação é outra e será que ela vai conseguir ter ao menos isso dele? Será que ela quer apenas isso? E até onde o Edward está disposto a deixar Bella entrar em sua vida novamente? É muitas questões que eu vou responder pouco a pouco durante os capítulos.  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e pela paciência que vocês tem com a minha inspiração, ela é chata e só aparece quando tem vontade.**

**No meu group do facebook eu posto algumas previews, seja musical ou com cenas, então passem por lá, o link está no meu perfil.**

**Para preview: Quem tem conta eu vou enviar por PM e quem não tiver conta deixa o e-mail substituindo os simbolos por nomes, por exemplo: **_vicious(underline)circle(arroba)email(ponto)com_

**Beijos e eu prometo voltar antes do final do ano lol**


End file.
